


The Spirit and The Asshole

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, High Heels, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Realism, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Riding, Rimming, Second gen captains, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Vomiting, just a bit tho, not much just for a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: In which Atsumu is a spirit and Omi is an asshole and this is their story.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 54
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a random thought while i was reading about japanese mythology, let's just see where this takes us...

Atsumu lives in a world where magic isn’t rare, on the contrary, it was what held everything together. Fate, the gods, spirits, they were all real, and he is part of this system of magic. He was a yokai, a spirit in Japanese mythology with innate powers. There were many like him, in fact, he has a brother, a twin, rather, exactly like him. They were both fox spirits, and amusingly enough, they go to a school called Inarizaki. The twins weren’t very far from what you may see as normal people, much like other spirits like them are. They go to school, they know how to work technology and everything that came with modernization.

Creatures like them were assigned to a human at birth, they don’t have the innate knowledge of who “their” human is yet. However, that human, at the age of five, will be given a wish that will dictate the power that their yokai will have. The gods thought that people are being led down wrong paths after enduring abandonment, loss and such; they experience the brunt of human mortality, either second-hand or first-hand making them suffer; from that, they decide to intervene. They created spirits that can help humans by blessing them with powers, ones that their humans wish for the most. They gave the humans one single wish, which will be granted at age five, a moment when the human is aware of their emotions and their condition, although still holds the innocence and naivety that remains untainted by the cruel world.

They have marks that bind them to their humans, they can be as profound as a picture of a poised animal, or as random as a bowl of food (“Is that a rice bowl, Samu?” “Shut up, Tsumu.”). Both the human and the spirit have these marks, on the same part of their body. This mark, symbolizes the profound bond that the two will form, be it romantic or platonic, a soulmate, if you will. The bond allows the pair to connect with each other, feel their emotions, alert them of their other’s pain and suffering, but they can never communicate through it. The inevitability of death leaves one of the pair suffering for as long as they live, the spirit becomes one that causes misfortune, having the ability to cast the opposite of what they initially had; the human goes without his spirit’s help and suffers as if he had never been helped by the creature.

Despite having the power since their soulmate wished for when the human was five years old, the spirit will only be able to fully help them when they meet. Atsumu, in this case, knows that he can heal his human’s ailments, so far, he can only cure headaches, cases of runny or stuffy nose, dry cough, and such. Ever since he was a child, he had felt the frequent pull of the heavy feeling always accompanying sickness. He knows that his other half is very sickly, he was vulnerable to infection, making Atsumu yearn to meet him just so he can fully help him. This tells their story, a tale which revolves around foxes, facemasks and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how do you like it so far? I'll update again in a few days, please stay tuned for whatever will happen next 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Please comment what you think!! Until the next chapter 😚😚😚


	2. A Mundane Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they meet, they lived their lives separately, yet both their souls pull them toward each other, yearning to meet as they are meant to.

Atsumu was a normal kid, he goes to school and is currently in his second year of high school; he is a member of a sports club alike many other boys his age; he is also akin to a local idol because of his affiliation with say club; he fails some of his classes, excels in others, a generic schoolboy if you will. But Atsumu is not just a normal kid, he had powers, he can change his form, and, according to his brother, he can go die in a ditch. He was minding his own business, sitting on their couch watching TV, when a fox came out of nowhere snarling and growling at him. He would have started running had it not been for the empty chip bag clutched in the animal’s mouth. Ah, so it was Osamu.

“I’m sorry okay, I got hungry.” Atsumu said.

The fox chucks the plastic aside and pounces on him making him let out a screech. He, himself shifted into a fox and began biting at the other’s tail. He suddenly felt teeth dig into his leg making him let out another screech. They began rough housing more until Osamu accidentally bit one of his hind legs too hard. Atsumu froze, signaling to the other that something was wrong. Osamu looked down and saw that the bite had caused the skin to tear and blood was now seeping out of the wound. The two shifted back into their human forms, Osamu got up from the ground and went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

He came back to Atsumu holding a pillow to his face and looking at the bite mark with wide eyes. Now that the fur covering the skin was gone, the shape of his teeth is now visible and blood was drying around the wound. Osamu treated the wound in silence with Atsumu letting out the occasional hiss and whimper.

“Sorry fer eating yer food.” Atsumu said.

Osamu looked up once he was done bandaging his thigh.

“Nothin’ I can do ‘bout it now, but I forgive ya I guess.”

“Does that mean…” Atsumu started, but was cut off.

“Get yer ass up, were goin’ to the grocery store and yer replacin’ it and every other thing of mine ye’ve eaten this week.” Osamu said making Atsumu blanch at his retreating form.

“This is over a thousand yen, jackass!” Atsumu yelled at him while the other kept putting bags of chips into the basket.

“Don’t think I didn’t see ya the other day eatin’ my yogurt.”

Atsumu remained quiet for the entirety of their time in the store letting the other pick whichever he wanted, he figured he could just do his tantrums later when the other was feeling less prickly, or maybe while he was alone. He was looking at the basket mentally estimating the dent that the purchase will make on his wallet when he bumped into his brother who had stopped in the middle of the aisle.

“Oi, yer blockin’ the way, what are ya doin’?” Atsumu asked.

Walking around to face him, he could see that his brother had his eyes closed. “ _Ah, so that’s what he’s doin’_.” Atsumu thought. He had pulled the other to the side, Osamu following aimlessly as his brother takes him to a less crowded part of the store to avoid any disturbance that he may cause.

Like him, Osamu also had powers, they were both fox spirits and they had powers that will be able to help their assigned human. They could feel when their human needed them, and they could project their powers to them whenever they need it. Their way of helping them, however, has its limits, they could only help each other to their full potential from the moment they meet each other. Luckily for Osamu, he had met his last year, during their first day at Inarizaki. Atsumu introduced him to one of his classmates whose name is Suna Rintarou. It had taken them days to realize it, but now, Osamu could help him unabashedly.

Osamu’s power was that he could send a feeling of love, comfort, and warmth to his human. Rintarou had already told both of them that the reason that he wished for such was because his family neglects him and the only person that was always with him was their maid; who, alike the rest of his family, didn’t care about him and his sister much. At the age of five, he had wished that there would be someone to truly take care of him, to love him, to comfort him, rather than lonely houses, the cold tones of “Be good while were away.”, the dismissive “We’ll be back in a few days.” and short, clipped conversations; he had wished for someone’s companionship. Their parents loved them, and Rintarou knew it, but it didn’t change the fact that they had almost no time for them at all.

Because of this, Rintarou was used to living alone, and Atsumu knew he couldn’t help but feel lonely in the dorms while his family was living in Tokyo, despite the lack of actual presence in their home, he got used to knowing that they were in the same city and not hundreds of kilometers away. In those moments of vulnerability, he reaches out to Osamu through their shared bond and the other feels his need. He gives him the comfort that he needs through their bond, sometimes even going through the extra mile to give him a few things to ease the ache of his loneliness, a bag of convenience store goods, an ice pop, a jelly stick, just to make him happy.

Atsumu couldn’t help the pang of jealousy as his brother opens his eyes. He could see the change between Osamu’s usually dull, indifferent eyes and the sparkle it has now. His face was still squared to neutrality, but his eyes shone of happiness and fulfillment that he always seemed to exhibit when he, as a spirit, was successful in helping their human.

Frankly, Atsumu wanted that, he wanted to help his human to his full potential. Considering his power, healing his human from sickness, he really wants to be able to help him. He could feel, from the frequent heavy feeling that visits him at least once a month, that his other half was a sickly person, and has been so since they were both children. Despite his ability, at his current level of power, he has yet to gain the capability to fully heal them. He could alleviate the physical pain, and it leaves him satisfied whenever he does so, but he yearns to feel happiness and contentment that fully healing them would give him.

Atsumu was aware, however, that he was subject to Fate such as everything else in the world, he knows he could do nothing about it. He could wait for them, he could actively seek them out, but as a firm believer of Fate, he knows that if it does not will them to meet, they will not. So, he lives his life, day by day, hoping, wishing to meet them, just so he can do what he was born to do.

===============

Kiyoomi had always been a sickly kid. He would have a cold or a fever once every other month, he would have the flu at least twice a year despite having flu shots, he would get an upset stomach if his food was prepared incorrectly. Needless to say that if he wasn’t sick, he was recovering from being sick. It was a miracle that his parents let him stay in volleyball for as long as he has, maybe like him, they were hoping that one day the amount of exercise will kick in and improve his immunity.

He eats a perfectly balanced diet, he rarely eats junk food, he goes to sleep at the perfect time, save for a few times when he wanted to catch up on a game (“Don’t you dare tell my parents, Komori, I’ll skin you alive.”), he always gets his immunizations and he never misses a check-up. He hates to say it, but his health really does not want to cooperate. His sickly nature aside, his skills in volleyball were, according to his cousin, one of the very few notable qualities about him.

Kiyoomi is cold, stoic, and not easily impressed, he would only believe what he has observed first-hand. And as much as Kiyoomi was an objective person, he ironically believed in Fate; call it desperation, if you will, but he just wants to meet his other half. He was thankful for his spirit that he could relieve him of the headaches and body pains of his frequent sickness, but he really wished for everything to stop all together.

He hated the sluggish feeling that he had every time he roused from bed with a runny nose or the heavy feeling settling onto his shoulders as he feels the onset of a fever. He wants to be able to play without worrying that he was overworking himself; he wants to study to the late hours of the night just to actually spend time with people during his free time rather than doing homework; he wants to be able to socialize without the feeling of something gripping his throat reminding him that he can’t stay too long, or he’ll get sick again. He is sick of having to isolate himself because of the constant feeling of another fever looming over his head.

Worse, is which his suspicions are always correct. He can’t go too long talking to someone; he can’t stay in a crowded place for too long; he can’t eat things that were not prepared by people who have catered to his needs. It was depressing, he knows, his cousin spent his childhood playing with others their age while he spent his either in a volleyball court or in a hospital ward. Because of that, his health has not only built walls to keep himself in, but also to keep others out.

On one hand, he was relieved, he would not have to deal with the pains of frequent fevers and colds. On the other hand, people began to alienate him, like his cousin said, there wasn’t really anything notable about him. He gets along with his team just fine, they understand the boundaries that he sets, the circumstances he is in; and he was thankful for that, for their effort to accommodate him, to make him feel comfortable, to help him in the way that they can. But their help can only do so much. His teammates can’t take the illness from his body, they can’t heal him at will. But there was someone who can, and that someone was frolicking around the world, giving him the occasional supernatural pain reliever, there was nothing that they could do about it but wait for them to meet. Fate marched to the beat of its own drum, rather, it was the drum, and Kiyoomi could do nothing but march to it and wait for his other half to begin marching beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just the start of our story, kind of like the what it was like before things got shaken up lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned until the next chapter!! comment what you think about this chapter (keyboard smashes are acceptable) see you guys soon!!


	3. My Rival, My Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they meet, each gained a rival, each gained a companion. The two sides of their relationship comes to light, on and off the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have some clarifications that i need to say before we can go on lol
> 
> first is that “meeting” is when they first talk to each other and that spirits are chosen randomly, just because one or both your parents are spirits doesn’t necessarily mean that you will become one. the assignment on twins is also random, it was completely “random” (as random as a work of fiction can get that is” that both atsumu and osamu are spirits. the chances, however, of being chosen as a spirit increases when one's parents are from a successful romantic pairing (like the twins and their parents). and the kind of spirit is alike or exactly like that of the parent that is a spirit (eg. the parent maybe a tiger spirit and the offspring a cat), in the twins' case they're foxes like their father.

When the ball falls on Inarizaki’s side, Atsumu could only snarl as the other team went to celebrate their newly earned championship title. They crowd around each other as the seniors give the juniors congratulatory pats on the back. The juniors were crying, extremely happy about their most recent win. Atsumu could only look in envy as they were instructed to line up, an aura of jubilation surrounding the opposing team.

Aran gave him a pat on his shoulder signaling him that he too, had to line up for sportsmanship. He got up from where he sat on the ground and walked to stand at the back line. He bowed thanking the other team for the game and approached the net to shake their hands. Just as he extends his hand below the net, a deep voice stops him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t do handshakes.” The voice said.

Atsumu looks up and he was met with the top high school level spiker of Japan and the only second year among the ranks. The said spiker raises an eyebrow, questioning why the blond has yet to retreat his hand making Atsumu raise his in return.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, as cold as ever aren’t ya?” Atsumu said.

“And you, Miya Atsumu, as annoying as usual are you not?” the other rebutted.

“Oh, please, that spin of yers is way more annoyin’ than I’ll ever be.”

“Why, are you afraid that you have competition? Don’t worry, it’s highly unlikely that you’ll be dethroned.” Kiyoomi said. Had Atsumu known him better, he would have seen the shadow of a smirk that passed through the raven’s face before being schooled back to his usual indifferent expression.

“Oh, shut up, ya don’t get to gloat just cause ya won this round.” Atsumu paused and raised a fist.

“The next time we face each other, I’ll win against ya.” Atsumu waited for the other to bump his fist but he heard the whistle go off signaling that their time for formalities was done. Just as he was about to leave to line up in front of their cheer squad, he hears Kiyoomi call out to him.

“I’ll be waiting, Miya, beat me if you can.” Kiyoomi bumped his own fist to the other who still had a fist up as the initial invitation.

“Oh, just ya wait, ya curly haired bastard. Ya’ll be eatin’ yer words come Spring High.” He whispered to himself staring at the retreating figure.

===============

Coming back to Hyogo, Atsumu could feel the familiar heaviness of a fever coming to him. But rather than the intense feeling one would normally experience if it were actually happening to them, he knew it was the phantom ache that came with the pull on his bond. Surprised by the intensity of the ache, he felt his heart skip at the sudden realization. He had met them, he didn’t know how, or when, but he had. Atsumu bolted from his bed nearly hitting his head on the top bunk before grabbing a pillow from the pile behind him, he let out an inhuman squeal.

Atsumu saw a head poke from the bed above, his brother eyeing him with an annoyed but questioning gaze. He couldn’t contain his excitement, and the next thing he knew, he could feel fur brushing his cheek. Reaching up to his head he finds that his ears have manifested on his head and his tail was now swishing back and forth behind him.

“I met them, Samu! I met my human!” Atsumu said.

“Oh? Congrats then, can I please enjoy the movie in peace now?” Osamu replied retreating back to lie on his bed.

Despite the happiness that Atsumu was feeling, the heaviness persisted making him temporarily snap out of his ecstasy. Calming himself down, he tried to project his powers to his human in the way that he has always done. He was surprised when he felt an immediate shift in the other’s emotions, he was helping them, and he feels so happy. It took longer than the usual headache cure, but a minute later, he could not feel any lingering heavy feeling from his human.

Grinning from ear to ear he stood up and began to jump around their room. Osamu, who was lying in his bed looked up to eye his brother with an annoyed stare but stopped. He could see the happiness in his brother’s eyes, he couldn’t blame him, he could still remember the first time that he Rintarou had reached out to him after they have met. It was a sudden but lasting burst of happiness and contentment that spirits can only get from accomplishing their duties. Deciding to ignore his brother for the meantime, he puts in his discarded earbud and continues to watch his movie.

===============

In Tokyo, on the other hand, Kiyoomi was lying on his bed, with his mother fussing over the fact that her son was sick again. She had been gone for the past five minutes preparing the soup that he would, in no doubt, not even eat. He feels another bout of nausea hit him making him raise his body to grab the bucket that his mother had left him. He retches several times, however it does nothing but increase the intensity of his headache. Kiyoomi was beginning to curse the entirety of Inter High when he feels a spike of phantom happiness from his bond.

“ _Well, at least my spirit is happy_.” He thought to himself.

Kiyoomi then begins to feel the headache fade, making him sigh in relief. What he didn’t expect, however, was a few seconds after that, his nausea also fades. It had taken more than a minute, but he could feel the symptoms of his fever fade one by one. He could feel the heaviness go away, the heat of his skin regulate, his nose unclogging itself, his throat stopped hurting, his limbs didn’t feel like lead, and he could stand up without feeling dizzy.

Without noticing, he had walked downstairs to the kitchen where his mother and father were conversing among themselves on whether or not they need to take him to the hospital. The movement made Kiyoomi’s mother turn to him, her eyes widening when she sees him.

“What are you doing out of bed? Go lay down, you’re not even half-way to getting well!” she exclaimed.

“That’s just it.” Kiyoomi said approaching them.

Against his better judgment and the absolute bewilderment of his mother, he takes her hand and puts it to rest on his forehead. The look of surprise on his mother’s face would have been funny had it not been for the awe that he, himself was feeling. His father approached him before putting his own hand up to test his son’s temperature. A look of realization crosses his father’s face and he begins to smile down at his son.

“You met them, Kiyoomi.” He had said plainly.

It took a few seconds before it had sunk into him, but once it did, he let out a happy, near hysterical breath. He could feel the happiness streaming from his bond, and he can only guess the extreme emotions that his other half was feeling right now. He knew how happy spirits became whenever they helped their humans. His father, who was a spirit, himself, had told him of it. Kiyoomi also recalls his father telling him that the feeling of their first time doing so was exceptional and unforgettable to the spirit, so he could only guess how the other was feeling right now.

He excuses himself from his parents when they told him that his mother would make a celebratory dinner for them and went upstairs to clean his room. Kiyoomi tries to send his feelings of gratitude and happiness through the bond, hoping that his other half would notice how thankful he was for what he has done.

On the other side of the bond, Atsumu feels his cheeks hurting from the positive emotions that his partner was currently giving him. It was taking him a while to get used to the intensity of the emotions and the pull, but nevertheless, he was ecstatic that he had managed to help him substantially for the first time. He promises, to himself and to is other half, that he would do his best to keep them from suffering, to always help them when they call for him, to treat them in any way that he could, if it meant feeling such emotions coming from them again.

===============

Months later, Atsumu finds himself waiting for the train to Tokyo, his brother beside him. He was all set to go to the National Youth training camp being held there with the best of the best among his age group. He was genuinely surprised when Osamu had volunteered to take him to the station with the guise saying that he had some errands to run. Looking at him now, however, standing beside him, as indifferent as ever, Atsumu couldn’t help but be suspicious.

“So, are ya gonna tell me why yer here?” Atsumu said breaking the silence that has settled between them.

“We haven’t talked about our fight the other day.” Osamu said.

True enough, they had fought the other day, again, but unlike any other fight they had had before, it was a far more sensitive topic than their usual banter. He had just found out that Osamu will not be continuing playing volleyball after college, and just like that, his dream of ruling the professional league side-by-side with his brother was set to flames and burned to ashes. Atsumu had always envisioned that they would play together until they can no longer jump or run, but here he was, faced with the reality that his love for the sport did, in fact, run deeper than Osamu’s did.

“We don’t have to talk ‘bout anythin’, I’m sorry I said those things, okay. So if that’s what ya wanna hear, then there ya have it.” Atsumu grumbled.

“That wasn’t what I was aimin’ for. What I meant to say was that ya don’t have to be so scared, it’s not like I’ll leave ya hangin’ just like that, ya know.” Osamu said.

“I know ya won’t, that’s why it was unfair of me to be mad at ya over it.”

“Ya have every right to be mad, sad, and even a bit scared Tsumu. I’ll be honest with ya, I’m extremely scared, makin’ that decision, realizin’ that we won’t always be as tight as we are now, just us growin’ up together but not _together_. We’re so used to facin’ the world as a pair that I think we forget that we’re incredibly different.” Osamu took a deep breath as he finished letting his brother mull over what he had said.

“A food business, right?” Atsumu asks him after a few beats of silence.

“Yeah, I’ll go to study culinary in uni, with ya though, so there’s still that.” Osamu replies.

“I know, but uni’s an entirely different ball game, pun not intended. Who knows who’ll meet there? I mean just cause we’re scouted doesn’t mean they’ll let us play off the bat.” Atsumu says.

“I don’t care if I get first string or not if that’s what yer worried about. But honestly, I’ll say this now but I won’t say it again, I guess I just wanna play with ya a little bit more, even if it isn’t in an official game, even if neither of of us get first string.” Atsumu turns to him just as the resounding voice of a woman alerts them of the arrival of the train.

Atsumu lunges at his brother, giving Osamu a second to react before his arms were filled with his brother wailing his name, and that his older brother will take care of him more in the near future. With a few hits to his head, he has managed to not get left behind by the train, waving at his brother as the door shuts and he finds a vacant seat with not to many people near him. Atsumu knew that there will be people in this camp that he will inevitably play with or against in university, and he was determined to scout any potential rivals as early as now. He thinks back to Sakusa Kiyoomi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou, and this new set of virtually unknown setters, Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru; he knows that if all these people, and many more like them, were to enter the college ranks with him, things would get incredibly interesting. Damn, he could not wait for the blood bath and the blossoming rivalries that the coming years would bring him.

===============

Atsumu didn’t know how it started, but apparently, his and Kiyoomi’s few exchanged lines have now sparked an unexpected competition between them. They were now on their third day of training camp and were tasked to do serve-receive drills with two servers and two receivers on each side of all the courts. Currently, Atsumu was in a serving position, beside him was someone he has not seen before, on the other side was Kiyoomi and the new-comer and one of his potential rivals, Tobio. He gets ready to serve, observing the positions that the other two have taken on the other side of the net, he steps back behind the back line and readies his posture.

He tosses the ball and gets himself ready to feint a floater only to hit it hard at the very last minute. Atsumu lets out a huff of satisfaction only to yell incredulously as Kiyoomi manages to bring the ball up at the last minute. He couldn’t help the snarl of annoyance that escaped his lips as the other turns to smirk at him after he managed to turn, what should have been a sloppy receive into an A-pass. The spiker holds out three fingers as if to signal that it was his win making a growl erupt from Atsumu’s throat. By the end of the day, the score had come up to 15 – 18 with Kiyoomi leading. He’ll show him, Atsumu vows that he’ll get the score back tomorrow.

Tomorrow didn’t go in a way that Atsumu had hoped, because now he was stuck in a team, playing as a spiker while Kiyoomi was playing as the setter, much to the annoyance of the raven. He didn’t know how he could get his score back, but he guesses he could make do for now. They were currently in the middle of a rally, and their team was at set point. Atsumu didn’t know what happened, but the next thing he knew, the whistle had blown, and his palm was stinging from the ball that he never even remembered hitting his skin. He looked to his right to see that Kiyoomi had the same astonished look on his face as he was whisked away to celebrate with snacks as the cleaners for the day begin wiping the floor for the next practice match. He decided to shrug it off as unimportant and let himself be dragged away by the others.

===============

“Remember when you told me that you’d beat me?” Atsumu heard a voice say in front of him.

“Here to gloat aren’t ya, Sakkun.” He replied, his voice nasally from crying.

“I’m merely stating facts, Miya, here.” Kiyoomi holds out his hand, clutched in it was a black handkerchief.

“Next year, I’ll bring ya down next year.” Atsumu said, standing up and snatching the handkerchief from the other’s hand.

“I always welcome a challenge, Miya, do your best.” Kiyoomi said walking away.

The next day, Atsumu could only stand flabbergasted as they lost, not only Karasuno, who he was internally cheering for despite their loss yesterday, but also Itachiyama. He could see their captain and setter limping out of the court, being carried by a fellow third year and one of his juniors. He didn’t know what to make of this, all candidates for champion were out of the game and things were only starting to get interesting. He excused himself leaving his brother to watch other games as he aimlessly walked around the venue. He couldn’t help but wonder how people are finding it that all the top contenders are ironically all disqualified by now. Turning the corner, he finds himself staring at the spiker who went from being a stranger to a rival with just an exchange of a few words.

“Next year.” Atsumu said getting the attention of the guy near the other end of the hallway. The person in front of him let out an amused breath of air, however maintaining his emotionless face, save for a barely visible tilt of his lips.

“Next year.” The said person replied.

They will face each other next year, and whatever this is, this unexpected Friendship? Acquaintanceship? That they have, will surely be the start of a gritty rivalry that both of them were dying to endeavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just made a couple of one-shots for before they go to uni, and the next update will be the last set of one-shots, the one after that will be set in a uni in Tokyo (i'm not yet sure where).
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned until the next chapter!! comment what you think about this chapter (keyboard smashed are acceptable) see you guys soon!!


	4. The End of Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To begin a new chapter of their lives means a change of the page, a change of scenery, a change of environment and maybe, a change of characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can pry the second gen captains from my cold dead hands oh how i wish we got more of their interactions T__T

“Atsumu.” Shinsuke calls from where he was standing in front of them. He up stands as the now retiring captain turns around to get something from behind him.

“I know it goes against tradition that the captain announces this, but I figured that maybe I should leave ya a little somethin’ before I leave.” Shinsuke approaches him, in his hands was a folded piece of cloth.

Atsumu could feel his heart drop upon realizing what his captain holds in his hands. With trembling fingers, he takes the material and unravels it, revealing a black jersey with the number one, a small bar of white ink underlining it. His eyes widened when Shinsuke begins to laugh in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Take care of yerself, yeah? So ya can take care of the team even better.” His captain whispers to him.

He could only nod as Aran approaches him from behind, putting his arm around his shoulders.

“It might surprise ya, but the other three agreed with our decision; just thought ya should know.” Atsumu then turns to where his fellow second years were currently looking at them, all three of them were expressionless as they wait for his reaction. Feeling his eyes sting, he hid his face into the jersey making the third years in front of him laugh more. He couldn’t see it, but Hitoshi and Rintarou took a few bills from their pockets before handing it to Osamu who had a smug smile on his face.

As embarrassing as it was, Atsumu has yet to let go of his new jersey. He was now holding it to his chest as he and Osamu walk home in silence. Despite how big of a headache he had caused his team, by some miracle, they have deemed him worthy of being a captain, _their_ captain. He was happy, for sure, but mostly, he could feel the pressure looming over him. Exactly how can one simply be a captain succeeding Kita Shinsuke?

“I can hear yer thoughts ya know.” Osamu said from beside him.

“Shut up, ya ain’t hearin’ nothin’!”

“Ya forget that yer tail speaks for ya sometimes ya know.” Osamu replied nodding to point out Atsumu’s tail which had apparently come out and was now twitching occasionally while remaining below his waist.

“And yer point is?” Atsumu asked defensively.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again. It’s okay to be scared Tsumu.”

“I know, but how can I be like Kita-san, he seems so far from the captain that I see myself bein’.” Atsumu muttered.

“Ya do realize that no one expects ya to be like Kita-san, everyone knows ya can’t do it…”

“Oi!”

“… But that’s not the point, yer a great player, yer sense of the game is amazin’ as it is, so ya don’t have to try _too_ hard. The team will be there with ya, I can’t speak for myself though…”

“Oiii!”

“… What I’m sayin’ is, yer not alone here, as the big demanding asshole that ya are, I would assume ya’d already know that, but apparently ya don’t.” Osamu finished.

“Could ya maybe try giving me a pep talk without talkin’ me down?” Atsumu asked pouting.

“No.” He replied, making Atsumu’s ears flatten against his head, his tail going still behind him.

“But thanks fer that. Guess I’m also just getting excited again.”

“Excited?” Osamu asked, turning to face him.

“Tobio-kun, Shouyou-kun, Sakusa, Kourai-kun, Usuri, Akaashi, Hirugami, all of ‘em. I can’t wait Samu. We’ll show ‘em, come Inter High, come Spring High, we’ll show ‘em all.” Atsumu said. When Osamu meets his eyes, he sees the stark difference between him and his brother. When Atsumu talks about his opponents, he gives off this aura of a disgusting mix of annoyance, fascination, and competitiveness that Osamu has never been bothered to feel. He has heard people saying that he had more innate skill than his brother, but that Atsumu only tried harder than him, however, what they didn’t know, and what they didn’t see was this. This Atsumu with the flames of excitement and hunger in his eyes that can be compared to a predator that found a new toy. Osamu laughs at him nodding to his brothers musings.

“Hey, what are ya laughin’ at huh?” Atsumu yelled indignantly.

“Ya look like an idiot.” The blond lets out screams of protest but wa cut short when Osamu spoke again.

“Course we’ll show ‘em. We can’t let the Miya twins not have the last laugh, can we?” Osamu smirks, levelling his brother with an amused stare. Atsumu felt a shiver go down his spine, his own face was staring back at him, his signature smirk, painted on it, but the fact that it was his brother, who rarely smiled at all, made the small tilt of his lips all the more intimidating.

“Don’t go quiet all of a sudden, I would think yer scared of me.” Osamu said smugly. At that, Atsumu shifted into a fox, his bag and jersey forgotten and lunges at his brother, ready to scratch or bite him. Osamu catches him in his arms, takes the bag and shirt from where he had managed to drop them and started carrying him home. Atsumu could do nothing but sit in his brother’s arms afraid that he would drop him if he made any unnecessary movements. They went home like that, and if their mother was confused as to why Osamu was carrying his brother upon arrival at there house, she said nothing, as it was nothing out of the ordinary.

===============

“Iizuna-san.” Kiyoomi calls out to him.

“Are you really sure about this?” He says holding out a jersey printed with an underlined number one.

“You’ve asked me multiple times, Sakusa, and the answer is still yes. As much as it’s good publicity for the team that you’re the captain, I and the other members of the team agree that your sense of the game and your ability to take care of yourself will do the team good. I mean, it’s not like you’ll go too hard with training, you also don’t let anything slip, you don’t cut corners, you always see things through to the end, so I really don’t see why you, or anyone, should be worried.” Tsukasa explains.

“I can do those things fine by myself, but I can’t control everyone else. Also, what if I get sick again?”

“That’s why it’s a team effort, no one expects you to suddenly be good at leading, Sakusa, and no one is expecting that everyone will be as willing to follow you, did you think that everyone did as I was saying? No. The coaches will guide you, your team will guide you, and I know you well enough that your instinct will guide you to make the right choices for the team. Also, don't think that I haven't noticed that you haven't gotten sick since August.” He continues.

Kiyoomi says nothing as he looks down at the number written on the jersey, a stark, daunting black surrounded by the unconventional colors that Itachiyama Institute has made a trademark of itself.

“We’ll be here, the coaches, the other members of the team, your cousin, me.” Kiyoomi tried not to blush at the implication of his captain’s words and merely nodded his head. A hand came up to ruffle his hair, but he didn’t flinch away, he trusted his senior enough to know that he had cleaned it prior to doing so.

“And who knows, maybe there are others that you can count on.” Tsukasa said with an unreadable smile on his lips.

“What do you know?” Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Nothing, nothing. You might want to check your phone though.” He said, eyeing the phone that was vibrating inside Kiyoomi’s pocket and walked away, not giving him a second glance. Kiyoomi knew that he could count on his senior when it mattered, however, he also knew that despite the composed and professional exterior, he can be, with all due respect, an idiot when he wants to. Taking his phone out, he finds that he has been added to a group chat by gods know who.

**the hot kidz and terushima**

teruboi: y’know you didn’t have to be too mean :(

yahaboi: yes he did, most specifically when it comes to you

futaboi: I never thought that you’d get along, I mean, with the seijoh and shiratori rivalry and all

shiraboi: that was just on our third years, we’re all cool. we even have sleepovers

teruboi rip-off: HEY I WANT SLEEPOVERS

gullboi: SAME!!

ennoboi: I still don’t know who these people are :/

you: It’s nice to know I’m not the only one.

teruboi: ewwwwww proper grammar

you: I beg your pardon?

teruboi rip-off: would’a guessed he typed like that lol

you: Who are you people and how did I get here?

akaaboi: I see you’re also here Sakusa-san.

you: Akaashi Keiji? From Fukurodani?

akaaboi: Yes and yes.

teruboi rip-off: oi! how come ya remember ‘kaashi but not me :(

you: And who might you be? What significance do you hold in life that warrants a space in my already occupied mind?

shiraboi: shigeru

yahaboi: kenjirou

shiraboi: I think you may remember me, sakusa-san as I happen to play with one of your esteemed rivals, i also have a feeling that we'll get along well

yahaboi: your not fooling anyone kenji, your a crackhead too

you: *you’re; *you’re

you: And to answer your question, did you mean Wakatoshi?

yahaboi: *you’re

shiraboi: as a matter of fact I do

you: So you go to Shiratorizawa. Shirabu?

shiraboi: bingo!

futaboi: are we really just gonna ignore yahaba mocking sakusa?

ennoboi: yes.

teruboi rip-off: I’m offended that Sakkun doesn’t remember me :(

gullboi: OR ME :((((((

akaaboi: I say we introduce ourselves to get to know each other better. (And maybe to stop the two kids from whining)

teruboi rip-off: AWE AKAASHI, DID YOU THINK THAT I’D MAKE A CUTE BABY

akaaboi: I meant to say that you were a child, but I guess if it will get you to shut up, then I’ll just nod along.

akaaboi: Anyway, the child aside, I’m, as Sakusa-san said, Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani.

you: Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama. What is this group for anyway?

ennoboi: ennoshita chikara from karasuno. and to answer your question, sakusa-san, it's for the captains. our old captains apparently told terushima that we needed this.

teruboi: THAT'S MEEEEE!!! terushima yuuji from johzenji!!!

futaboi: futakuchi kenji from date tech

shiraboi: shirabu kenjirou from shiratori

yahaboi: yahaba shigeru from aoba johsai

teruboi rip-off: miya atsumu, inarizaki... and did ya say aoba johsai?

yahaboi: yes. so?

teruboi rip-off: tell ya later finish introductions first

you: I've also been meaning to ask, what's with the names?

gullboi: HOSHIUMI KOURAI FROM KAMOMEDAI

teruboi: the names are so we match!!! LIKE BESTIES!!!!!!

you: The amount of exclamations points in that bubble alone is causing my sanity to slip. Can I go now?

teruboi rip-off: always so prickly aren't ya sakkun...

you: Shut up, Miya.

teruboi rip-off: oh, so yer just gonna set our rivalry aside, eh? well jokes on ya sakkun i ain't goin' anywhere :P

you: Since when did I ever say that, Miya? Quit putting words in my mouth. Rather put your money where your mouth is as actually try to beat me.

teruboi rip-off: oh i will, but in the mean time, i wanna annoy the hell outta ya so.... (〜￣▽￣)〜

you: What in the world is that?

teruboi rip-off: have ya actually been livin' under a rock, sakkun? its a kaomiji!!

shiraboi: figures that miya would use kaomojis

you: What is the fox doing here anyway?

ennoboi: like i said, it's a captain's group chat, so whether we want him here or not, we have to have him included

teruboi rip-off: HEY I TAKE FULL OFFENSE IN THAT

teruboi rip-off: ALSO DID I UNINTENTIONALLY SHIFT AGAIN?!

yahaboi: what are you talking about

teruboi rip-off: i sometimes unintentionally shift when i'm too excited or happy or scared, so i think i shifted during training camp

futaboi: exactly what brought this on?

teruboi rip-off: sakkun called me a fox?

you: I meant by your school mascot?

gullboi: NO WAY!! ANOTHER SPIRIT?! HIII SPIRIT BUDDY!!!!

teruboi rip-off: YOU'RE ONE TOO?!

gullboi: i mean that's why i put this as my name which ironically matched with the other guys

teruboi rip-off: SPIRIT BUDDY!!!!

 _teruboi rip-off_ changed their name to _SPIRIT BUDDY (1)_

 _SPIRIT BUDDY (1)_ changed _gullboi's_ name to _SPIRIT BUDDY (2)_

SPIRIT BUDDY (1): are there any other spirits here?

akaaboi: Well there is the captain for Nekoma, but I think they're too busy playing right now, hold on, I'll call them.

Kiyoomi kept staring at his phone as the others kept talking over each other about multiple topics trying to get to know each other more.

kozuboi: keiji told me that someone was looking for me? also i'm kozume kenma from nekoma

SPIRIT BUDDY (2): ARE YOU A SPIRIT TOO?

kozuboi: a weird question, but yes, i am, i take it that's what your name means?

SPIRIT BUDDY (1): YEAH!! WE'RE SPIRIT BUDDIES!!! hold on

 _SPIRIT BUDDY (1)_ changed _kozuboi_ 's name to _SPIRIT BUDDY (3)_

He can feel a headache coming on as the other people in the chat merely watches the chaos unfold. As annoying as they are, if they were elected to be captains, Kiyoomi guesses he could give them a chance.

===============

Atsumu looks up from where he was seated and finds the people that he has considered rivals. They were currently standing at the international stage, getting ready to play their first game against Russia. Most of these people were younger than him, but their skills alone makes Atsumu giddy. These were his teammates, although temporary, their abilities were his to use, even for just a short period of time. Their captain calls out to them to get their jackets, and that it was time to walk out to the court.

Upon exiting the hallway, Atsumu finds himself feeling a familiar rush of excitement and exhaltation as he was blinded by the lights of the stadium. He rushes up to stand beside Kiyoomi who was currently talking to his cousin.

"Say, Sakkun, how about a service ace competition?" Atsumu whispers to him once he was sure that he could be heard despite the noise inside the stadium.

"When did I ever say no to shutting you up, Miya?" Atsumu could only smirk back.

"Also, get ready, I'll be usin' ya quite a lot, no slackin' off on quicks, or I'll count that as my win." Atsumu says before taking his jacket off as he was called to warm up.

"I'll never _let_ you win, Miya. You're insulting me." Kiyoomi says following the blond's actions and putting his jacket on the bench, away from the pile that his teammates have made. Running to the ballcart, he stands a few steps away from the back line and hits a serve which was intercepted by Atsumu, bumping it to another cart resting near the net. The setter smiles provocatively at him before holding up his forefinger, adding a point to their tally. He takes another ball from the cart determined to wipe the dumb smile off the other's face. " _Oh, just you wait, Miya,_ " Kiyoomi thinks to himself as he jumps to hit another ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had waaaayy too much fun writing this chapter, i guess this is what you get when you combine zero social life and crackhead wit. also, if people didn't get it, i also hc that omi had this "captain crush" on iizuna
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned until the next chapter!! comment what you think about this chapter (keyboard smashes are accepted) see you guys soon!!


	5. Hey There Roomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate wars, a person from the past, new people to join their future, and a lifetime of bullying Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not claiming any accuracy to Todai's dorms, schedules, varsity, etc. i'm only going by what i know and what i've experienced as someone who also moved for university. as a huge part of this story is introspection, i'm basing a lot of things from college student struggles to make things as realistic and relatable as possible. i'm also not saying that varsity players get special treatment from universities the layout of the dorms, and other "perks" are just important to the story, so i know i'm doing large bit of inaccuracy on that. nevertheless, i hope you still enjoy the story!

Walking into the campus, bags on tow, Atsumu can’t help but feel underwhelmed. If he was being honest, he expected a welcome from their coach at least, or their prospective teammates. Yet he was met with hundreds of other students, walking, running around them, all varying age and race, in a hurry to get out of the heat of the afternoon sun and into the buildings.

Osamu was beside him, texting on his phone, most likely to contact Rintarou. He took his own phone out from his pocket and found that his fellow captains, well, _former_ captains, were all sending pictures of their own dorms, at least those who planned to go to college, that is. He looks at Kenjirou’s apartment which he has somehow filled with books, Chikara’s dorm filled with unpacked boxes and bags, Kourai’s unmade bed that honestly does not make a difference from his usual bed in Nagano. His twin tugs at his shirt once Rintarou comes into view, waving them over to where he stood.

“What made you so late?” Rintarou asks.

“This bastard overslept, said he couldn’t fall asleep last night cause he was excited.” Osamu replied for him. Atsumu kicked at his brother’s shin but was successfully avoided, he sticks his tongue out to tease him, making the blond more annoyed.

“Okay, that’s enough, let’s go to your rooms.” Rintarou says taking a bag from each of them to make things quicker.

Rintarou knew this place like the back of his hand, he had grown up here after all. His parents were both alumni of Todai’s faculty of engineering, making this his default university of choice. Atsumu had once asked him why he had said yes to Todai’s offer, and Rintarou has said as such; he inquired further why the raven won’t go somewhere else and he replied with: “I want to show them that I won’t follow their footsteps, and what better way to do that than to be in the same university but to flaunt my admission to a different department.” Atsumu had walked away after hearing his statement, and even until now, he shivers whenever he remembers the indifferent, however, sadistically smug tone of his voice.

“Here.” Rintarou turns to them, holding two sets of keys and some papers.

“Take the papers back here when you’ve finished with them, let’s go to your room, shall we?”

When Atsumu walks into the room, he turns to Rintarou questioningly, before looking around the room in more detail. The walls were painted cream, with some brown accents. There was a hallway to their left from where they stood by the door, most likely leading to the bedrooms. Across from them was a basic kitchen with a stove, a sink, some cupboards, and a refrigerator. In the middle of it all was a common room with a couch, two love seats, a coffee table and a small flat screen TV.

“This is a student’s dorm room?” Atsumu asks.

“Correction, this is a student _athlete_ ’s dorm room. We were all scouted, so we get to experience the luxury. Also, from what I know, _our_ room does not have all that,” Rintarou says motioning to the appliances.

“Maybe they belong to our roommates. Do all the athletes live here?” Osamu asks putting his shoes on the shoe rack beside him.

“No, many seniors and some others our age stay outside campus, mostly those who already live in Tokyo. Admittedly, finding a decent space for a cheap price here, everyday allowance isn’t easy either. This floor holds most of the volleyball team though, I live a few doors down.” Rintarou explains further

“Why did ya want to live here anyway? Don’t your parents live close or somethin’?” Atsumu asks as he walks to peek down the hallway.

“We do, I just don’t want to.”

“Rich people problems, while I’m here stuck with this dumbass,” Osamu says only loud enough to be heard by Rintarou making him laugh.

“I know yer talkin’ about me, so shut it Samu.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks fer helpin’ us Rin,” Osamu says turning to him.

“Your roots are showing,” Rintarou says bringing his hand up to brush his hair.

“I’m plannin’ on gettin’ rid of the dye, so I’m lettin’ it grow out, so I'll just cut it after.”

“Hm, I missed your natural hair.”

“Well, yer about to get it back in a few months,” Osamu smirks, making the other laugh again.

“Please don’t do that _thing_ with your mouth, you look like Atsumu,” he says laughing louder.

“Unfortunately, I always look like him.”

“Oi, unpack yer bags, and quit flirtin’ by the door, ya lovebirds,” Atsumu yells from what the other two guesses is their room.

“Shut yer ass up,” Osamu says as they both jump away from each other.

“See you later then, lunch together? I also haven’t unpacked my bags,” Rintarou says.

“Yeah, sure, ya want me to help ya?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, take care of your brother first.” Osamu groans as the whines from the room got louder.

“See you, later, Osa.” Rintarou brings up a hand to ruffle at his hair and furrows his eyebrows when he feels something twitch. He laughs when he realizes that Osamu’s ears have appeared on his head.

“See ya,” he replies, his human ears turning a shade of crimson making Rintarou laugh more. He steps out into the hallway and Osamu goes to where his brother was. Inside the room were two double beds, both of which were wrapped in plain gray sheets and equipped with two pillows each, both wrapped in the same fabric. There were two study tables on each side of the room, located at the foot of each bed. Between the two beds was a large cabinet organizer, composed of two sets of doors and four drawers below it. The room was large enough that they won’t have to worry about their own spaces, but also small enough that it doesn’t feel too empty.

Seeing as his brother has already took the right side of the room, he dumps his bags on his bed and begins to take his clothes out. While putting his clothes away, he peeks into his brother’s portion seeing that he has finished unpacking all his clothes. The man in question was lying on his bed tapping away on his phone, most likely with his captain friends that have miraculously maintained their friendship.

“I’m eatin’ dinner with Rin later, wanna come with?” Osamu asks him as he puts the suitcases at the bottom of the bed.

“If we get other people sure, but if it’s just the three of us, no thanks, I don’t wanna third wheel.”

“Yer not gonna third wheel,” Osamu says blushing.

“Yeah, and I got myself a significant other. That’s not workin’ on me Samu, I know ya like each other,” Atsmu replies.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, I don’t have a problem with it, ya know. Just go be disgustingly in love somewhere else,” Atsumu said without looking up.

“Anyone ya know comin’ here?” Osamu said instead.

“Changing the topic I see, but yeah, Enno is, he’s actually one of my classmates in most my classes.”

“Lucky, I have to pretend to be outgoin’ to get some people with me,” Osamu groans to himself.

“Sucks to be ya then.”

“Shut yer mouth,” Osamu says glaring at his brother.

===============

Kiyoomi was thankful that he was able to get an accommodation inside the athlete’s dormitory, and he was lucky enough to have the ability to choose his roommate. Out of all the schools that have scouted him, he would be lying if he said that the accommodations weren’t the main reason as to why he agreed. It meant that he didn’t have to use public transport to go from his house to his school, and it also meant that he didn’t have to use it the same time as the majority of the foot traffic in Tokyo.

From his perspective, the dorms were pretty cozy, he just hopes that his future roommates weren’t such slobs, as it had taken him five years to train Motoya not to leave his trash around his room. Sizing up the kitchen and the bathroom, securing that everything he had asked to be delivered were there, he heads to where the rooms were and finds that the other was occupied from the low groan of air conditioning. He’ll meet them later, but for now, he has to take a shower. Setting his luggage down near the bed, he takes out some track pants, his shirt, toiletries, and towel then heads to the bathroom.

From the thin walls of the bathroom, he could hear Motoya greeting the occupants of the other room resulting in a cacophony of sounds and accented Japanese. He didn’t bother to decipher the sounds but if his roommates were as noisy as his cousin, he was already expecting several headaches to come.

He gets dressed then begins to dry his hair before dabbing some sunscreen onto his face before exiting the bathroom. What he doesn’t expect was a familiar face to greet him upon his exit. He nearly stumbles from the shock at finding someone waiting near the door of the bathroom, but he supposes he has to get used to it if he were to live here.

“Oh! Sakkun?!” Atsumu shouts.

“Would you please keep it down?” Kiyoomi said irritated.

“Yer goin’ to Todai?” Atsumu asks.

“No, I’m not I’m just taking a shower at a random dorm room in a university that is completely alien to me,” Kiyoomi retorts.

“As much of an asshole as ever are ya? Why didn’t ya tell the chat?”

“I did, I told you that I was choosing between Todai and Chuo.” Kiyoomi takes his towel and begins to pat his hair as he feels some water dripping onto his shirt.

“But ya never told us which ya chose in the end, ya know.” The raven shrugs making his way back to their room.

A few minutes later, as he was putting away his clothes, Atsumu appears at their door asking him if he wanted to grab lunch with them. Saying yes, he finishes unpacking and finds himself a pair of socks before exiting to the living room, he finds that Atsumu also had his twin with him. The gray-haired Miya was sitting on the couch talking to Motoya about something that Kiyoomi didn’t bother to listen to.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met, Miya Osamu,” Osamu says holding out his hand when Kiyoomi sits on the loveseat.

“I’m sorry to ask this, but is your hand clean?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I washed my hands on the sink earlier, Tsumu said yer a bit sensitive on that so I did, we also bought a few hand soaps that he said ya’d like.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, then.” Kiyoomi shakes his hand before putting his mask over his nose and mouth, pressing the metal to conform to the shape of his nose.

“Do ya also have any particular tastes, or somethin’ Tsumu said ya don’t eat in fast food and stuff like that,” Osamu continues.

“We know a place around here where Kiyoomi and I usually eat,” Motoya pipes from beside Osamu. Atsumu comes out of the bathroom clad in jeans and a red hoodie, on his hand was a dollop of cream that he was applying onto his face.

“Your hoodie clashes with your hair,” Kiyoomi says making the other two occupants of the room laugh.

“Ya know, I hoped that kickin’ ya down a few pegs last Spring High woulda stopped ya from insultin’ me,” Atsumu said applying the cream on his face little by little.

“Are you still using that rotten skin cream you used back then?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Nah, I actually took yer advice,” he replies.

“SPF?”

“Fifty,” Atsumu said smugly.

“You learn fast, Miya.”

“Also, ‘bout that, can ya not call me Miya? I mean, it’s fine when it used to be just us, but it gets confusin’ when there’s two of us now,” Atsumu said pointing to himself and his twin.

“My tone is different when addressing you, but I agree that it will get confusing.”

“What tone is fer me?” Osamu asks.

“Indifference, no offence,” Kiyoomi says.

“None taken, fer Tsumu?”

“Contempt and annoyance.”

“I think it’s more on exasperation and incredulity,” Motoya says.

“Ya know what, ya can all die fer all I care,” Atsumu says taking his shoes from the rack and putting them on.

Once they were all out standing in the corridor, Osamu asks if Rintarou, his human, could come with them.

“Your human? So you’re also a spirit?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Yeah, both of us are.”

“I knew about Atsumu last year, he freaked out when he found out about two other captains being spirits as well,” he continues.

“Oh, so is it okay?” Osamu asks again.

“Yeah, but has he taken a shower yet, Sakusa tends to be a bit iffy around new people,” Motoya asks.

“I’m only being cautious,” Kiyoomi said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, don’t worry, he went around campus earlier and took a shower after. He said his room is 401, by the way,” Osamu says.

“Let’s go then, I’m hungry,” Atsumu said pouting.

“And ya better tell Sunarin that he should be ready when we get there,” he continues.

“As whiny as always,” Kiyoomi says, making the other two laugh again.

Osamu brings his hand to knock on the door, waiting for a few seconds before it was opened. He was greeted by a tall man with dark unruly hair. His eyes were not unlike a cat’s lazy gaze, eyeing them up and down, before he smirks. Atsumu couldn’t put his finger on it, but he feels like he’s seen this person before, he just can’t remember where. He calls for Rintarou to come to their door, because his “pet” was here, making Osamu blush.

“Hi,” Rintarou says as he steps out of the room wearing pants and a sweatshirt.

“Suna Rintarou,” Kiyoomi says from beside Atsumu.

“Oh? Sakusa Kiyoomi, the world is small indeed,” Rintarou says.

“Sakusa? Did I hear that right? Sakusa’s here?!” A loud voice came from inside the room as footsteps came bounding to the door. The owner of the voice steps out and Atsumu finds that it belonged to the ever boisterous Bokuto Koutarou.

“So you’re here too? Is your setter also here?” Kiyoomi says.

“What do you want with Akaashi?” he asks.

“We established a genuine friendship in our third year, and I know for a fact that he was planning on going to Todai.”

“Yeah, he’s here, but he lives nearby and he stopped playing volley, so he doesn’t live here,” Koutarou explains.

“Shame, I want to live with another sane person, but instead I got Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says making Atsumu protest as Osamu, Rintarou, and Motoya laugh while the other two stare dumbfounded.

“I never thought that Sakusa Kiyoomi was like that,” the black-haired guy said.

“Sorry, have we met before? Ya seem kinda familiar,” Atsumu asks him.

“I think you know me better through my successor, and childhood friend, Kenma, the name’s Kuroo Tetsurou,” he replied.

“Oh, Kenma’s human then?”

“So you know?” Tetsurou questions.

“Yeah, we found out last year.”

“I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I think we better go now, before we extend this too long, knowing how talkative Atsumu is we’re never gonna get to eat,” Rintarou says cutting them off.

“Do ya wanna come with us?” Osamu asks the other two.

“I mean, sounds like a good time, but unfortunately, I have plans, a date if you will,” Tetsurou says.

“Same here,” Koutarou says from beside him.

“Tell Akaashi to consider living with me, I know I won’t be able to stand Atsumu for more than a week,” Kiyoomi says as the other two wave at them, closing the door behind them.

“Still the same as always aren’t you Kiyoomi,” Rintarou says.

“Wait, ya know each other? I mean, apart from volleyball?” Atsumu asks.

“Yeah, we went to elementary school together, Rin moved away for high school as you may know,” Motoya explains.

“Samu, why do I feel like I’m goin’ to be bullied through all four years of college?” Atsumu says once they've reached the top of the staircase. Osamu looks at him, mirth and mischief in his eyes, he turns to the others and sees similar expressions being directed at him. Atsumu was in for one hell of a year, no, he could feel it this will go on until even after he graduates, and it was only the first day. Chuo can take him as an athlete won’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they meet again!!!!! but in a completely different context, this is also the start of the actual story flow
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned until the next chapter!! comment what you think about this chapter (keyboard smashes are acceptable) see you guys soon!!


	6. Friends From the Past and the Impending Doom of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new friends, reuniting with old friends, and ignoring the start of classes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler chapter, a bit uneventful (and maybe a brainrot for the second gens) so feel free to skip this. i would also like to remind all the readers that this work has A LOT of my hcs, and that there are times (specially when were talking about fluff) when some of them are a bit ooc, i try to stick to their personalities as much as i can but the fluff just does that for me lol
> 
> anyway, i hope you're all still enjoying the work!

“So let me get this straight…” Motoya begins.

“I’m not,” Atsumu says from where he sat at the end of the table.

“You two were in denial that you’re each other’s partners, even if you’ve already seen the marks?” he continues, completely ignoring Atsumu’s statement.

“I mean, it just feels so surreal, we just wanted to play volleyball, then all of a sudden I find myself my spirit,” Rintarou shrugs turning to look at Osamu.

“I didn’t particularly care if he’d involve himself with me too much, so I just let ‘im do his thin’. All I cared about was helpin’ him, bein’ his spirit didn’t mean that I had to be someone to him,” Osamu says from beside him.

“Oh, ya have no idea, they ignored each other fer more than a week after they found out, I had to take the brunt of all the pinin’ that they did,” Atsumu says.

They were currently sat inside a small business that was owned by someone Kiyoomi and Motoya knew from Itachiyama, and have been exchanging stories for near half an hour now. They have just finished eating and were planning to go back when Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s phones began ringing on the table. Picking it up, they saw that it was a call from their captain’s group chat. Atsumu picks up the call and Kiyoomi drops the call from his side. They start putting away their plates and stand up to leave when a loud screech makes all five of them jump.

“Oi! I heard you guys were in Todai?!” Kourai’s voice resounds from the phone.

“A lot of us are in Todai, it seems,” Keiji’s voice says.

“Lucky, while I’m here stuck with Hoshi of all people,” Kenjirou says rubbing his temples as shouts of protests are heard from Kourai.

“So, what’s it like being all college kids?” Yuuji asks, he was lying on his bed, his headphones on his head.

“You do realize that we can’t say anything yet, classes start next week. Also, please don’t remind me that I have to be a functioning adult by next week,” Kenma says.

“Hey Enno, where’s yer dorm?” Atsumu asks as he falls behind Motoya and Kiyoomi as they walk through the park in front of the restaurant.

“I’m the one closest to the East gate, so it seems like we’re not too far apart,” he replies.

“Where’s Sakusa-san? He dropped the call on his end,” Keiji asks. At the mention of his name, the man in question turns to look at him silently asking him why he was requested.

“He’s here with me, and guess what, he’s one of my roomies!” Atsumu shouts, skipping to where Kiyoomi was and showing him on camera.

“Sakusa, are you sure about this? I’m sure Ushijima-san would be glad to have you here in Chuo,” Kenjirou says laughing a bit.

“I really don’t mind, I know a lot of lawyers from our firm, I can easily get away with murder if necessary.” At his comment, even the other three with them burst out laughing making Atsumu whine that he was being bullied.

“I hate to say it, but he really does remind me of Oikawa,” Shigeru said.

“Oh, didn’t notice you there Yaha-chin, where are you right now, and why is your camera off?” Yuuji asks. True enough, his camera was off and rustling can be heard from his end.

“I’m on my way somewhere, and I think it’s only a matter of time before I get myself killed from what I’m about to do,” he replies.

“That doesn’t make any sense Shigeru, you also didn’t tell us what university you’re planning on going to,” Kenjirou comments. After a beat of silence, they all realize that Shigeru has turned his mic off. Out of the frame, a knock pulls them from the silence.

“Hey, Sakkun, was that ours?” Atsumu asks.

“What?” Kiyoomi replies.

“The knock, did it come from our door?” Kiyoomi didn’t know what came over him, but the next thing he knew, he was laughing, **hard** , Atsumu looked at him confused about the statement he has just made. All the other people within earshot and the ones in the call were frozen staring at him, or in the case of the people in the call, were staring at their screens. Even Kenma, who was initially playing a game, stared at where Kiyoomi is supposedly located on their screens.

“Was that Sakusa?” Kenjirou says breaking everyone from their trance.

“Yeah, I dunno why he laughed like that,” Atsumu says from beside the, still laughing, raven.

“Did you say something stupid again?” Kenji asks.

“This is yer first time speakin’ tonight and it’s to slander me?” Kiyoomi then chokes on his saliva and doubles over coughing to clear his throat. His coughing got the attention of the other three who were now standing more than five meters away from them.

“What did you even say Atsumu?” Chikara asks.

“I just asked if the knock came from our door.” He was met with silence, a beat, two, three, then Kourai breaks first, he begins laughing hysterically, and was immediately followed by all other members of the call.

“Did I say somethin’ wrong?” Atsumu asks confused.

“Where are you right now Atsumu?” Keiji asks.

“Oh, we’re at a park near Todai, why?”

“Is there a door nearby?” he continues to asks, Kiyoomi has now recovered from his coughing fit and was now steadily laughing beside him.

“No? Why would…” Atsumu pauses. “Oh.” At that, all the other people around them begin laughing with a renewed vigor. Even Motoya, Rintarou and Osamu who had managed to over-hear the conversation were laughing at him.

“Hold on, I could hear someone laughing outside my door, I think one of the other occupants is drunk,” Kenjirou says standing up to walk to his door. He disappears out of the frame for a few seconds before the sound of a door opening is heard through the call. A moment of silence occurs before they hear a shout coming from outside the frame.

“What are you doing here?” Kenjirou shouts. He then appears back into the frame, only now he wasn’t alone, beside him was Shigeru who apparently planned to surprise his best friend and that was why he had his mic and camera turned off.

“Hi, guys,” he says scratching at his nape sheepishly.

“What are you doing here? Where did you even get my address?” Kenjirou asks.

“I’m going to study here, sports science. And I got your address from your boyfriend, also it was a coincidence that I happen to live a few floors below,” Shigeru explains.

“I’ll kill that guy,” Kenjirou mutters.

Atsumu’s party has now arrived back at their apartment building and were now climbing up the flights of stairs leading to their rooms. They talk for more about anything and everything, they rarely saw each other, specially before each of their graduations, the summer before that seeing that it was spent to prepare for their lives in college. Yuuji was talking about how his sister was teaching him the basics of dying hair when Kiyoomi feels a weight come to rest on his shoulder.

Looking beside him, he sees that Atsumu has fallen asleep. The only thing supporting his weight was his head resting on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, body completely slack and on the verge of falling. He rearranges the blond so that instead of just his head, his entire upper body was pressed against Kiyoomi’s arm.

“Is Atsumu okay?” Kiyoomi hears Chikara ask.

“Yeah, he fell asleep against me.”

“Now that you mention it, we should all go to bed. We’re all up for tomorrow right, we’re meeting at Kenma’s?” Kenjirou asks.

“Yes, because dorms don’t allow outsiders, and that Kenma’s house is apparently, as always, empty,” Yuuji says. A snore startles them all making them look at all the faces on the scree until they see Kourai’s face, half of which was pressed against the pillow, his mouth wide open.

“You’re right we should all go to sleep, and yes, Kenma, you’re not an exemption, I’ll tell Kuroo-san if you don’t stop,” Keiji says.

“Alright I’m shutting it off now, and please don’t, I don’t want another lecture,” Kenma says before rubbing his eyes and closing his handheld.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, you can bring other people if you want to,” Kenma continues after yawning.

They all bid their goodbye’s, and only then was Kiyoomi reminded of the weight resting against him. Looking at Atsumu, he begins to study his features, without the usual snark or smugness on his face, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think that he looked innocent. His eyebrows twitching every now and then, his mouth relaxed into a line that moved as he dreamed. Kiyoomi puts his hand on the other’s shoulder and shakes him awake, telling him to go to bed rather than stay with him. Complying, he stands up and makes his way to their room, shutting the door. Kiyoomi does his nightly routine and lies in bed resting easy, as he waits for tomorrow to come.

===============

“Sakkun!” Atsumu yells from outside the door.

“He’s gonna murder you I just know it,” Motoya says from where he stood beside him.

“Get up! We need to get to Ken’s in two hours, get the fuck up will ya?” Atsumu keeps shouting.

“Ya know, Komo-kun, get yer phone, or, here, take mine, film it, I need to go to the bathroom,” Osamu says handing Motoya his phone before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kiyoomi opens the door, just as Atsumu brings his hand up to knock a few more times. Motoya takes the phone and opens the camera app and waits in anticipation of what was to come. The raven was standing on the other side of the door, glaring at Atsumu with a murderous intent, then not even a second later, the blond was hit with a pillow on the head catching him off guard.

In the mere second that he lost his bearings, he suddenly finds himself being tackled to the ground and being beaten to death with the pillow. Kiyoomi, on the other hand, was grumbling at how it was the third time that he has done this and that the next time he would actually send Atsumu to his grave. Motoya stood frozen, filming the whole ordeal, trying to comprehend how someone, who is virtually a stranger to him, has managed to get more contact with Kiyoomi than he, his cousin, ever got.

Osamu enters the scene when Atsumu starts conceding, promising that he will make it up to the other and pleading for forgiveness. Kiyoomi stops, still straddling Atsumu’s waist, hitting him with a pillow one last time, he stands up, taking the said pillow, and gets his necessities from his room before locking himself inside the bathroom.

“Yer not dead?” Osamu asks his twin who lay motionless on the ground.

“‘m fine, ‘s not the first time he did this,” Atsumu says.

“It isn’t?” Motoya asks, handing Osamu’s phone back to him.

“Nah, we had a few sleepovers with the other captains, and maybe a few times during National Youth. I was always told to wake him up, made me pretty fearless since then,” Atsumu replied.

“Oh, I remember that, you had a bruise on your cheek on the first day of training camp last year, you told us that you slipped in the restroom, so you’re telling us it was Kiyoomi that did that to you?” Motoya asks incredulously.

“He can be cruel if he wants to be ya know? The first time it happened, he near murdered me, chasin’ me all around Shirabu’s neighborhood, that man can run fer hours,” Atsumu says.

“He chased ya fer hours?” Osamu asks.

“He chased me for about five minutes until I gave up and accepted death.”

“Well, it is understandable, I mean, even in their family only his mother has the courage to wake him up,” Motoya comments. Atsumu shrugs and goes to the kitchen and starts heating water for tea.

===============

“Y’know Sakkun, ya should really tell me if what I do makes ya uncomfortable,” Atsumu says while disinfectant on his hands just as they get out of the bus.

“What are you talking about?” Kiyoomi replies taking his own bottle of sanitizer.

“Komo-kun said something’ earlier, about how yer family doesn’t even mess with ya like I do, ya can tell me, and I’ll stop.”

“It’s not like that you know, but if it makes you feel any better, then I guess I’ll tell you that I actually don’t care too much, not if it’s someone I trust that is. If you really do make me uncomfortable, I’ll tell you, everything I did to you, touching you, being near you, it’s all my decision to do so,” Kiyoomi says.

“I still provoke ya though,” Atsumu shrugs.

“Okay, let’s just agree, how about we use a safe-word of some sort?”

“Oi! Sakkun, are ya really lookin’ for that sort of relationship?” Atsumu says blushing.

“You really are an airhead. I meant like if any of us do something that makes the other uncomfortable, then we say our word so whatever the other is doing can stop,” Kiyoomi explains.

“Alright then, can ya think of one, I really don’t have enough braincells to do this.”

“How did you even get into Todai?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Hey, ya know we both got in through sports scholarships,” Atsumu pouts.

“It should be easy to remember and to say, do you know of the traffic light system?” Kiyoomi says ignoring his previous statement.

“Green fer go, yellow fer slow down, red fer stop?” Atsumu asks looking at the other for clarification.

“Exactly.”

“This is beginnin’ to sound like somethin’ else entirely, Sakkun.” They both blush at the implication of Atsumu’s words, dropping the conversation just so things don’t get worse.

After five more minutes of walking, they finally reach the Kozume residence which was filled with voices screaming left and right. Atsumu could tell that it was about to be a great day, Kiyoomi, on the other hand, can already feel a headache brewing between his temples at the thought alone of what he has to endure for the next few hours. Knocking on the door, it was opened by Tetsurou, who had his signature smirk on his face.

“Welcome, even more freshmen,” Tetsurou says.

“We’re all freshmen here dumbass, you, Bokuto, and Ushijima are the only ones who aren’t. Nice to see you two didn’t murder each other yet though,” Kenma says approaching them and regarding the other two on the other side of the door. Beckoning them to come inside, they take off their shoes, setting them on the shoe rack, before proceeding inside where the chaos was apparently at.

“Nice to see you again Kiyoomi, is your cousin not with you?” Wakatoshi asks.

“No, he had to be somewhere, his old friends from Itachiyama wanted to spend the day with him.”

“What brings ya here Ushiwaka?” Atsumu asks taking a seat on the couch.

“Bokuto and Kuroo asked me to come over, I think it’s a futile attempt to get our generation of captains together, seeing as a lot of them are at different prefectures.”

“Ah, did anyone ever tell ya two that ya sound exactly like each other?” Atsumu asks motioning to both spikers.

“What do you mean?” They both turn to look at the blond, inquisitive and emotionless faces staring back at him.

“Nothin’, nothin’ I’m gonna go ahead and see if I can shut Kourai-kun up, Bokuto’s already bad enough on his own.”

Atsumu walk over to where they were all huddled together sitting on the floor. They were all playing UNO and from what he can see, from the smug look on his face, Kenjirou has already won, leaving the others two sort themselves out.

“I see yer still as merciless as ever,” Atsumu says sitting behind him.

“It’s not my fault that they’re all hopeless when it comes to playing cards,” Kenjirou shrugs.

He turns around to face Atsumu and puts his arm around the blond. They have always told Atsumu that he gave the best hugs out of all of them, and from then on, all his fellow captains make it their personal mission to hug him when they see him. A voice of outrage knocked Kenjirou’s attention from the comfort of Atsumu’s hold.

“Oi! No fair! I wanna hug Atsumu too!” Yuuji said, hiding his pout behind the handful of cards.

“Win first before you get your turn,” Kenjirou said.

“HA! I’m next! Get off Kenji, I’m the next Kenji!” Kenji takes Kenjirou by his armpits and unceremoniously dumping him on the couch next to Wakatoshi.

He goes back to where Atsumu was sitting then plops into his lap and wraps his arms around him. Atsumu could only laugh and cuddle the brunet back. He heard spluttering from behind him and turns around only to see Kenjirou swatting his tail away. Atsumu blushes and pulls his tail to curl abound him and Kenji.

“I want Atsumu cuddles too,” Kourai says from where he was sat in the circle.

“Like Kenjiboo said, win first before the cuddle,” Kenji said from where he was curled up on Atsumu’s lap.

“Is this a normal occurrence?” Wakatoshi asks from where he was seated on the couch.

“This actually happens far more than what you would expect,” Kiyoomi says from beside him.

“Have you done it yourself?” he asks.

“Yeah, once or twice, I really don’t keep track, but he does give good hugs,” Kiyoomi explains.

“You think it’s because he’s a fox?” Kenjirou asks.

“It is, I can testify, his tail feels so cozy,” Kenji says, unmoving on Atsumu’s lap save for stroking the said tail.

When Kenma comes inside the living room to find nothing out of the ordinary, he plops beside Atsumu and leans on the shoulder unoccupied by Kenji. Tetsurou walks in carrying bags of chips, Koutarou and Keiji following him, all holding glasses and drinks. Yeah, today is a good day for them, uncaring of the incoming pressure of college, unabashed by the changes in all their lives. Today was the calm before the storm, for today they go back to how things usually are, even at the end of the day, when they had to split up, they plan more outings, and basic hangouts for the rest of the week. Things were going great, that is until, they’re not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, i gotta admit, this chapter isn't my best work, but really, like i said, it was only a filler.  
> but nevertheless, i really hope you enjoyed it, and please stay tuned until the next chapter!! comment what you think and let us all scream about sakuatsu together


	7. The Burnout and The Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu was starting to miss home, and he was starting to feel burned out, Omi gets sick, and suddenly, Atsumu doesn’t feel so burned out anymore.

Atsumu has been living in Tokyo for three months now, and in that short amount of time, he could now understand why so little number of students want to pursue higher education. He could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones, his exams were piled up one after the other, he had practical exams coming in a week, he was being pressured by his coach for the sole reason that a magazine has named him one of the biggest coming threats to all players of the league.

“I wanna sleep,” Atsumu says slumping on the table that his brother has chosen to occupy for lunch. He was lucky enough to share one or two hours of free time with his friends rather than spending it alone somewhere on campus.

“Hey Atsumu, I brought you something,” Rintarou says approaching the table waving a piece of paper around in his hand. Taking the piece of paper, he brightens up once he sees what was written, takin a pen from his pocket and a notebook from his bag, he began to scribble quickly, stopping occasionally to think of what to write.

“What’s that?” Kiyoomi asks setting down a plate of his food on the table.

“Just a sample set of problems that a senior gave me, scaring me to changing programs I think,” Rintarou says shrugging.

“You’re taking a degree in pure math, right?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Yes.”

“And, Atsumu can answer that?” Chikara asks, confusion written on all their faces.

“He can, it shocked me too, but needless to say, that if you wanted it, Inarizaki has the option of Advanced Math subjects, and Atsumu was with me for all three years of that,” Rintarou explains.

“Finished!” Atsumu says holding a piece of paper triumphantly.

“Are any of his answers right though?” Motoya asks worriedly.

“As dumb as Tsumu makes himself out to be, he’s actually a prodigy, only he made it his personal mission to appear as much of an airhead as possible,” Osamu says shrugging.

“Oi, don’t pretend that I wasn’t the reason ya passed Biology last year,” Atsumu butts in.

“It terrifies me every day,” Osamu says shuddering at the mere thought of it.

At Rintarou’s mention of Inarizaki, he couldn’t help but miss Amagasaki, he and his brother have yet to come home because of their inability to sync their schedules, and their rigorous training. The past three months merely composed of their parents video chatting them, but even finding time for that has become a challenge for them. In addition to this, Atsumu has yet to feel any real engagement from his other half. As cruel as it seems, even Atsumu can’t help but wishing for his human to get sick, for the sole reason that he needed to feel exceptional happiness again. He stops talking as he continues to mull over his thoughts, a tap on his shoulder snaps him from his reverie and Chikara reminds him that they needed to get to class. Standing up, he puts his emotions aside, preparing himself for another lecture that he will only study the day before the exam.

===============

As much as Kiyoomi would want to say he was fine, he wasn’t, and he knew it. He had been given three papers to review for his English class, a book to read for his Literature class, and an upcoming test for his History class. Needless to say, he was tired, _very_ tired, he hadn’t been worried about getting a fever because of his spirit, but he always dreads the onset of a fever, and it wasn’t guaranteed that they could heal him immediately. It was when he starts to feel faint, he could feel his nose clogging, his throat beginning to itch, his muscles starting to ache, and his head feels like it was replaced by an anvil.

“Are you okay?” asked one of his classmates, a guy from the baseball team that Kiyoomi forgot the name of.

“Yeah, my head just hurts a bit, I’ll be fine,” Kiyoomi replies. They were currently partnered together to read a certain part of an academic paper and provide their insights about it. Normally, he wouldn’t have any difficulty in diagnosing such a thing, but here he was, rereading the same paragraph over and over, yet it still seems like a mere jumble of words.

“The instructor said we’re free to go anyway, you can go rest, I’ll just talk to you later.” Kiyoomi opened his mouth to protest, but his classmate had already gotten up to explain his condition to the professor. He stands up, taking his bag and bowing to the instructor to take his leave.

Kiyoomi couldn’t remember how, but he found himself crawling into his bed after having taken a shower and letting sleep claim him; praying to every single deity for his fever to go away, silently pulling at his end of the bond, he keeps his fingers crossed that his spirit notices his discomfort. With one final thought of his small wish, he drifts off to a shallow, uncomfortable sleep.

===============

To say that Atsumu had a hard day was a legitimate understatement, he had a pop quiz that he wasn’t able to study for; he fell down the last three steps of the stairs in his rush to not be late; he had forgotten to text his mother back resulting in an earful; and he had been hungry for three hours now after having forgotten to get his wallet from Osamu and was refusing to take advantage of Chikara’s kindness. He wanted his bed, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to eat, and he wanted to go home, to Hyogo, to his parents, not to the cozy but cold dorm room. He was happy that they, conveniently, didn’t have any training today. With everything that had happened today, he failed to notice the discomfort pulling at him from his bond.

As he enters his room, he sends a message to Osamu that he would be sleeping and to alert him should the other want to eat out. When he finished cleaning himself, he could feel the lingering heaviness that he knew wasn’t his. He then felt guilty that he had failed to notice earlier. “ _Damn it, Atsumu, how could ya not notice that? Yer a spirit fer gods’ sake, it’s yer job_ ,” he thought to himself. Concentrating, he focuses on projecting his power onto his human, after a minute of doing so, he couldn’t feel anything coming from the bond; he supposes that his other half was resting. Feeling the exhaustion in his body, he lays down on his bed and lets sleep take over.

Atsumu wakes up to his brother shaking his shoulder. “Hey, we’re goin’ out, ya up fer it?” Osamu asks him.

“Can ya just get me take-out, I just wanna sleep fer now,” Atsumu says groaning then turning around to face away from his brother.

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout it, Sakusa isn’t coming with us too, just thought ya should know,” Osamu says as he closes the door, leaving Atsumu to turn back around and stare at the nightlight plugged into the socket near his bed.

Atsumu stands up to exit the room and finds Kiyoomi watching a volleyball game on the TV. Sitting down next to him, he could feel the light and happy aura surrounding the other.

“What’s gotten ya in such a good mood?” Atsumu asks.

“I got a fever earlier,” Kiyoomi says, his attention never leaving the screen, his eyes following each movement the ball made.

“Oh? Ya seem fine now, what happened?”

“My spirit healed me, just like they always do,” Kiyoomi explains turning to look at Atsumu. The blond could see the warmth and happiness in his dark eyes, he knew, from that alone, he could infer that Kiyoomi already loves his spirit. But Atsumu couldn’t think of anything else apart from the words that the spiker has uttered. “ _His spirit heals him, could it be him? Could he be mine?_ ” Atsumu thought.

“Oh? That’s great!” Atsumu says.

“You, on the other hand, are not doing so well,” Kiyoomi says.

“Yeah, just a bad day, nothin’ I can’t handle.”

“Shift,” the raven says.

“What?” he asks confused.

“Shift into your fox form, I’ll try to comfort you, I think I can do it, you’re a dog still,” Kiyoomi explains shrugging.

“Color?” Atsumu asks.

“Green, Atsumu, a bright neon green. Just do it,” Kiyoomi replies.

Doing as he says, Atsumu shifts into his fox form then sits back on his hind legs, waiting for Kiyoomi’s orders. He pats his lap as if signaling him to come closer. He walks the last few steps separating them, resting his front legs and his head on Kiyoomi’s lap. Atsumu then feels hands on his head, alternating between scratching behind his ears, and stroking down his neck. He could feel the exhaustion bleed away from his person. As he feels himself drifting off, he couldn’t help but berate his treacherous heart for hoping that he has finally found his human.

When Atsumu wakes up, he finds that Kiyoomi was currently occupied with a call, he looks to the TV to find that the game has ended, and the players were currently being interviewed. He gets up from Kiyoomi’s lap and bounds over to his room, taking a blanket into his mouth, he runs back to the couch and puts the blanket on Kiyoomi’s lap, he jumps onto the couch and begins to drag the blanket, unravelling it, and covering the raven’s bottom half, before assuming his previous position.

This time, he doesn’t sleep, he waits for Kiyoomi’s call to finish, then nudges his nose against the other’s hand. Just as Kiyoomi drops the call from his end, he laughs at the orange red fox on his lap. His brings his hand up to scratch behind his ears, then to his throat. He could feel Atsumu begin to purr as he threads his fingers through the thick coat.

“You really do like that don’t you?” As if to answer his question, Atsumu purrs louder making Kiyoomi laugh even more.

“Maybe you should stay like this, that you’d be less annoying.” At that, Atsumu growls and begins to nip at Kiyoomi’s hand making him laugh again.

“I’ll say this when you can’t say anything to me, but if you haven’t noticed, I laugh more when you’re around.” Atsumu purrs back in appreciation and Kiyoomi could practically hear him saying “Sakkun!” in that annoying fake-crying voice of his.

“That must be because you’re stupid,” Kiyoomi says making Atsumu growl again, before getting up and walking to the other side of the couch.

“Don’t be like that, I thought you liked me petting you?” Kiyoomi says, smirking at him. Atsumu bares his teeth at him in a snarl; had the other not known him, he would have long run away at the animal’s first growl. But Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu would never hurt him, or anyone for that matter, and as much of an asshole that he is, the only person that the blond has ever hurt was Osamu, and that was never anything serious.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, now come here, you know you want to.” Kiyoomi holds out his hand, waiting for Atsumu to take the invitation. After a few seconds of Atsumu pretending that he didn’t want to, he then jumps into Kiyoomi’s lap and buries his head into the other’s stomach.

“Now that I have you here, it’s the first time that I noticed that you’re pretty large,” Kiyoomi comments, making Atsumu growl again.

“I’m not insulting you, sheesh, no need to get so defensive, I meant it as an observation, you idiot,” he explains. Atsumu brings his head up to sniff at Kiyoomi’s face, making him raise his eyebrow in question. He then licks the other’s nose, making the spiker’s eyes widen in surprise before it was replaced by fond amusement. Kiyoomi smiles at him, bringing his hand up to scratch at his throat again.

Osamu and Motoya finds them like that, Kiyoomi talking to Atsumu in his fox form, getting his response in the form of growls, snarls, and purrs. At the smell of food, Atsumu shifts to his hybrid form and dashes to the kitchen, his tail was happily swishing behind him, as a rumble echoes through, making the other three laugh. It wasn’t home, not in the way Atsumu was used to at least, but he thinks, as these three people surround him now, he could only be thankful for the warmth that they provide each other, albeit new and foreign, it was still a form of much needed support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need someone to do that for me when i get sick lol
> 
> i hope you're liking the story so far! stay tuned until the next chapter and please comment what you think!


	8. It Started with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain form of trauma resurfaces, letting the two come closer. One of which, may be getting closer than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a fluff chapter so please enjoy.

The first moment he walks into the dorm room with his brother, Atsumu knew that living on his own would be a hard adjustment. Walking in, back from his semestral break, he realizes that it would never get easier. Back when he was a child, he repeatedly said that could not wait to leave home, only now did he realize how foolish such a wish was.

“Hey!” Motoya greets them from where he was sat on the loveseat, Kiyoomi nods to them as he enters the living room from the hallway.

“Ya ready to go Komo-kun?” Osamu asks giving Atsumu his bag.

“Yeah, let me just get my socks,” he says standing up.

“Will you two be home for dinner?” Kiyoomi asks taking a seat.

“I don’t think so, don’t wait for us anyway. Not like ya can, Tsumu’s been hungry since we left Hyogo,” Osamu points to his brother who has just finished taking off his shoes.

“I brought a few ingredients from home, mama did a lot of picklin’ while we’re away,” Atsumu says holding up a large bag filled with jars.

“So, we’re eating in tonight?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Yeah, I finally get to cook fer ya!” Atsumu says as he skips to the kitchen.

“I’m takin’ a shower first then I’m heatin’ my and Sakkun’s dinner!” he says once he has put away all the jars.

“We’ll be goin’ now, Sakusa, please make sure that my brother doesn’t burn the buildin’ down,” Osamu says, a concerned look on his face.

“I’ll try, if the smoke alarm goes off, I’m calling 119 and leaving Atsumu to die,” Kiyoomi says.

“Fair enough,” Osamu shrugs.

“Ya didn’t even try to defend me? Ya asshole!” Atsumu shouts.

Osamu opens the door and let’s Motoya step out first before leaving, completely ignoring Atsumu’s indignation. The blond grumbles and goes to take his shower. When he comes out, he finds that Kiyoomi still hasn’t left his position. Sitting next to him, they begin to discuss the plays of the game they were watching; and contemplate on trying some of these together once they were allowed back into the gym. Once the sun has started to set, leaving the room in the dim, orange light that was streaming from the kitchen, Atsumu gets up, saying that he will get their dinner ready.

Atsumu takes out some jars and the fish that they had gotten from the grocery store, before they came back. He begins chopping the vegetables for the broth, putting them into a saucepan that he got from the rack beside the sink then filling it with water, that was enough to cover the vegetables, he turns on the fire and leaves the water to simmer. After seasoning the fish, he notices that he had forgotten to put the cover on the saucepan and went to look for it. He rummages through the bottom cupboards, he finds cleaning supplies in one, a tea stash in another, and some items for common repairs in another. Confused, he opens the top compartments, finally finding the variety of pans that Kiyoomi’s mother brought with her during one of her visits last semester. It had been quite a sight, watching the spiker blanch at the sheer number of pans that he knew he didn’t need; only a few of which have ever been used by all four of them. Not having the heart to turn her down, Kiyoomi took the pans away, and thanked her for her effort.

He finds a lid that he approximates to be of the same size as the one he was using and stands on his toes to get it. After barely managing to grip its handle in his hand, he pulls on the lid, only to take every other pan in the storage down with it. As the first pan hits the floor, Atsumu could feel his entire body freeze. He feels himself shifting as he darts around to hide under the table. He was trembling from his head to his paws; even though all the pans have stopped falling and now lay a mess on the floor, Atsumu still can’t find it in himself to get up.

“Atsumu?” A voice calls out to him.

“Are you okay?” He cowers more knowing the table really did nothing to hide him. He feels a hand on top of his head, and he lets out a screech of fear.

“I’m sorry,” the voice said and the hand on his head retracts. He could hear shuffling of feet, and the sound of the pans being picked up and the stove being turned off. Atsumu takes a few deep breaths before he begins to take deep breaths, to control his racing heart. When the cupboard closes again, he raises his head from where he hid it and sees feet approaching. He feels his breath hitch, his fur standing on end as fear grips him again. He relaxes when he sees Kiyoomi’s concerned face, he was crouched down, thinking of a way to get the fox out of hiding without scaring him more.

Kiyoomi offers the fox his hand, his nose coming up to sniff it, before Atsumu nudges the hand as if to give him assurance. The raven brings his hand down to pet his head, edging slowly downward to scratch at his neck. By now Atsumu has fully come out from under the table and was sitting near Kiyoomi’s feet. Kiyoomi take’s the fox, and carries him to the living room, laying him on the sofa. Atsumu could only watch as Kiyoomi goes to his room, coming back out with a blanket in his hands. He covers Atsumu with the blanket, before pulling at the fox to rest it’s entire body on his lap, situating the fox better, he then rests his left arm around him.

This continues for nearly half an hour before, Atsumu begins to shuffle in Kiyoomi’s lap. He raises his head and looks at the spiker, as the other stares back at him. He takes a paw, and rests it on Kiyoomi’s face, before leaning it to lick at his nose, as what Kiyoomi could guess was his form of thanks.

“Are you going to shift back?” Kiyoomi asks him.

The fox whimpers as if to lament the fact that he can’t, and Kiyoomi pats the top of his head to assure him that it was fine.

“Calm down, it’s okay, we’ll stay here for as long as you need,” he says. Atsumu then curls in on himself, burying the top of his head into the other’s neck making Kiyoomi laugh.

“You really are a big baby,” he says, making Atsumu growl at him. He runs his hand up and down the fox’s back, slowly calming him down. This continues for five more minutes, before Atsumu moves to sit next to him, taking the blanket with him. He shifts into his hybrid form, his tail swishing back and forth, and his ears flattened against his head.

“What happened back there?” Kiyoomi asks. Atsumu’s tail begins to swing faster, making the other worry about his agitation.

“If you don’t want to share, it’s fine,” Kiyoomi says putting his hand on his hair.

“I’m fine tellin’ ya ‘bout it, just, I hate that it still makes me react like that,” Atsumu says pulling the blanket tighter around his frame.

“If it warrants that you still be scared of it until now, then you must have a reason to do so,” he says and Atsumu shugs.

“Alright then, it happened when we were in sixth grade,” Atsumu begins.

===============

“Hurry up, slow poke!” Atsumu shouts at his brother.

“Oi! Don’t go too far okay?” their father says as he pulls the strings of the tent to get it upright.

“We won’t!” Osamu assures, as he begins to chase after his brother.

Atsumu was happy, ecstatic, in fact, it had been such a long time since their family went out to go camping, and he had really missed the woods. Jumping to avoid a protruding root, he turns back to look at his brother, only to find that he wasn’t behind him. He stops running, then looks around, seeing nothing but the trunks of trees.

“Oi, come out Samu, it ain’t funny,” he says anxiously. He gets no response.

“Oi!” he says again, his voice trembling.

He decided that it would be better to shift to smell his surroundings for his brother. Once he has finished shifting, he realizes, with dread, that he could not smell his brother. He calls out to him, with something akin to a distress call that they have worked out when they were five, yet he doesn’t get a response. Atsumu hears a twig snap and makes the sound again. He thought his brother would just jump at him to scare him, what he didn’t expect was a man, a large one at that, nearing two meters in height, he looms over Atsumu, a shotgun in his hand. The fox scampers away, nearly tripping over roots and fallen branches in his hurry to get away from the man.

He runs, in a way that he has never done so before, not bothering to look back. He hears gunshots and the sound of the bullets hitting the trunks of trees near him. He lets out another distress call, praying to all the deities for his family to find him. As he was preoccupied with calling for his family, he hits a shrub, causing him to lose balance and land wrongly, twisting his paw as he fell. He tried to get up, but he was stuck in the shrub and could not get free because of his front left leg. Atsumu could hear the crunch of the leaves as the man nears him, making him flail helplessly.

“Stop!” A deep voice calls out to the man.

“That’s my son!” his father shouts, he hears growling, and looks to see that Osamu has shifted into his fox form and was trying to threaten the man.

“Your son my ass,” the man said in heavily accented Japanese.

“Look, I can prove it to ya, just know that if you really do hurt my son, the deities will not show mercy on ya.” At that, their father shows them his tail and ears.

“Leave, yer lucky that ya didn’t directly hurt my son.” The man grumbles to himself, leaving the family alone. Osamu runs to his twin and goes to bite at the branches that have managed to get Atsumu stuck.

“Calm down Osamu, I’ll get him out.” Their father approaches them as the twins start whimpering.

“That’s it, I’ll be done here Atsumu, calm down, now yer safe now, yer with us.” His father brings his hand up to stroke his back as he navigates through the myriad of branches.

“There, yer out now, let me carry ya,” he says and takes Atsumu in his arms to carry him back to the camp site, softly berating him for running off and to never do such a thing again.

===============

“I never thought it would be like that,” Kiyoomi says after the blond has finished explaining.

“Well, what did ya expect?” Atsumu asks him.

“I don’t know, I thought you just did something stupid with firecrackers and set something on fire,” Kiyoomi shrugs.

“Well, yer not entirely wrong on that, that happened when we were in high school, durin’ first year at the third year’s goin’ away party, and surprisingly it wasn’t because of me, it was Samu,” Atsumu laughs.

“I guess, we’re getting food tonight?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Convenience store run?” Atsumu asks, the other agrees with him. Once he has put all the prepared ingredients away, they get their shoes from the rack and go outside. They don’t mention the incident, but Atsumu notices a few subtle changes in Kiyoomi’s behavior. If there was a sudden loud sound, he looks at Atsumu and raises an eyebrow at him asking him if he was okay. If they were watching action movies that featured gun related violence, Kiyoomi asks him if he was fine with it. He feels glad that he cares enough to do so, they may always fight, banter, and insult each other, but to know that will Kiyoomi actually go out of his way to make sure that he was comfortable, makes him exponentially happier. Atsumu couldn’t help but pray a little harder each day to please, please, let this man be his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a fox, or maybe just a dog will do lol
> 
> i hope you guys like that, please stay tuned until the next chapter and please comment what you think! see you!


	9. A Bond Now Recognized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Kiyoomi finds out about their bond, so they try to form a deeper relationship with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place at the end of their first year, so i thought i'd just say it out right to avoid confusion. please enjoy!

Kiyoomi should have expected it, he really should have. He had been up for three days straight studying for all his exams; he had been skipping a few meals, had it not been for some of his classmates and his roommates, he would have been his own deliverance to the morgue; he had bathed in the rain last night when the sky poured down unexpectedly. So now, it shouldn't be a surprise that he was alone in the dorm, with a burning fever, while his roommates were finishing up the last of their exams.

Making an effort to get better, he tried to stand up to make himself a cup of tea. But just as he heaved himself to a standing position, he could feel another bout of nausea hit him. Deciding to fight against it, he got a bin from the restroom walking back to the room. He lies back down on his bed, patting around his bed to look for his phone, he finds it and sends a barely comprehensible text to his roommates about his condition. Feeling his exhaustion come crashing down, he lets himself be taken by sleep.

===============

Atsumu exits the exam room, finishing all his exams for the semester, he feels good about his last exam, he knew he did a good job in his introductory anatomy class. He waves goodbye to Chikara who was set to go home to Miyagi later today, and checks his phone, he then finds a notification waiting for him.

“Hey giyd, I’m kiubsa suck rn.” The text reads, it was from Kiyoomi, addressed to their group chat. Hurrying home, he gets some food from the convenience store to make some food for the sick man.

As soon as he enters the dorm room, he could hear retching and the disgusting sound of spilling liquid. He sets the food on the couch and walks to Kiyoomi and Motoya’s room, knocking a few times before entering, he was greeted with a pitiful sight of the raven heaving into a bin near his bed. Coming up to him, Atsumu brings his hand down onto his back, rubbing reassuring circles onto it until Kiyoomi stops vomiting. Kiyoomi lies back down on the bed, wiping his mouth on the pieces of tissue paper that Atsumu was holding out.

Atsumu exits the room, taking a glass of water and a basin with cloth and warm water and proceeds to go back to the raven. He finds him shivering on his bed, blanket pulled up to cover his entire body. Atsumu then takes the covers off him, despite fighting for the other’s grip on it.

“Hey, Sakkun, I gotta get these off,” Atsumu says.

“No… I’m a virgin,” Kiyoomi says making Atsumu laugh.

“Oi, not like that! I meant like I have to clean ya up,” Atsumu says, still laughing despite the blush on his face.

“You won’t peek?” Kiyoomi asks. If Atsumu were anything like Rintarou, he would have gotten his phone and proceeded to film the spiker speaking in his drunken state.

“No, I won’t I promise, I just gotta get ya cleaned up then ya can eat so I can give ya yer meds,” Atsumu explains to the sick man.

“Alright,” Kiyoomi says putting his arms up, making Atsumu laugh again.

“Well, aren’t ya a cute one?” Atsumu whispers to himself, proceeding to take the shirt off. He freezes when he finds a shape near his collarbone, one that Atsumu knows far too well. He rubs at his eyes, squinting a few times before staring at the shape again. He thinks it was too good to be true, but looking at it closely, he could not be mistaken. Reaching across the bond, he finds that his human is, in fact, sick. He closes his eyes, projecting his power to his other half, his hands trembling from the sudden realization. As Atsumu feels the heaviness from the bond fade, he opens his eyes and looks at Kiyoomi, who had the same look of astonishment on his face.

“How did you do that?” Instead of answering, Atsumu pulls down his collar, revealing his left collarbone and the mark below it, a yin-yang symbol with a black yin and a gold yang, the kanji 影 (Kage – shadow) in black and the kanji 光 (Hikari – light) in gold, both written in place of the dots.

Kiyoomi sat there, staring at the mark, the exact same as his own, and seized Atsumu, pulling him into his arms.

“Thank you, for everything that you’ve done, I could never thank you enough,” Kiyoomi whispers into Atsumu’s ear. He could feel the happiness streaming from Atsumu’s side of the bond, making him feel lighter. Looking at the blond, he laughs when he finds that his ears and tail have manifested again, with his tail swishing back and forth as he basks in Kiyoomi’s gratitude.

“I love hearin’ that an’ all, but go bathe Sakkun, ya stink,” Atsumu says and Kiyoomi throws his shirt at him.

“Stop, that could have vomit on it ya know?” Atsumu shouts, jumping to avoid the projectile.

“Alright, I will, get out of my room now,” Kiyoomi says.

“I’ll assume that ya haven’t eaten yet, despite it bein’ noon, I’m hungry too, I’ll head over to the ramen place we love and get a few orders. I’ll be back!” Atsumu calls out to him as he takes his leave.

===============

“Come on, eat, I got yay er usual order and I bought some food from the convenience store too, there’s still some pickled plums from when mama visited last week,” Atsumu says pulling on Kiyoomi’s arm and pushing him to sit at the table.

“This is way too much food,” Kiyoomi says taking the chopsticks being offered to him.

“Samu told me he and Komo-kun are done with their exams, they’re comin’ back here,” Atsumu explains.

“Eat up,” the blond says, digging into his own bowl of ramen. Once Atsumu has finished eating, he finds himself staring at Kiyoomi who was eating as if he had been starved for days, knowing his sleeping, and eating schedule, he probably has been. After Kiyoomi was done, Atsumu disposed of all their trash, putting the remaining food aside and turns to look at the other. Kiyoomi beckons him with his hand and Atsumu follows him dutifully to his room.

“I’m guessing ya wanna talk about the whole soul bond thing?” Atsumu asks, sitting beside him on his bed.

“Yeah, I guess, even until now I’m still having a hard time processing this. Did you know?” Kiyoomi asks the blond.

“No, I had my suspicions, but I can’t exactly ask ya to strip fer me,” Atsumu says.

“We spent a year getting dressed in the locker room together and neither of us noticed?” Kiyoom said incredulously, lying down on the bed.

“Samu’s never gonna let me live this down, I just now it,” Atsumu says laying beside him.

“I’ll be frank, just because you’re my spirit doesn’t necessarily mean that I want to involve myself with you romantically,” Kiyoomi said after a few beats of silence.

“I’m not askin’ fer that ya know, but don’t ya think we can be better friends? I mean, I’ve lived with ya fer a year now and all I learned ‘bout ya is that ya study at unholy hours of the night,” Atsumu says.

“I guess we can,” Kiyoomi replies.

“Oi! Ya sound like yer bein’ held at gunpoint just to say that!”

“But in all seriousness, I really do want to get to know you, everything about you. I’m bound to you for life, might as well get to know the one who’s been saving my sickly ass,” Kiyoomi says, cutting off Atsumu’s whines.

“Can we like, get to know each other better tomorrow or somethin’? I haven’t gotten any sleep since yesterday,” Atsumu says.

“Now that you mention it, I’m still pretty tired.”

“Healin’ ya wasn’t easy either, that fever was pretty bad,” he continues.

“I’m sorry you have to spend your life healing me, but I want to be selfish and say I'm grateful for you doing so anyway,” Kiyoomi says.

“It’s my responsibility to do that, and it makes me happy when I feel that yer well ‘cause of me. I was always so jealous of Samu that he had his human near him, after all the years of knowin’ ya, of wishin', I’m glad I can finally say the same,” Atsumu smiles drowsily.

“Does it make a difference? I mean apart from meeting me, and being able to use your power better, does it make a difference to you?” Kiyoomi asks.

“A bit, I can feel yer emotions better, I guess, if I’m not too distracted, I can detect a coming sickness better too. It’s also easier to use my power on ya,” Atsumu explains, yawning as he spoke.

“Do you want to shift?” the raven asks.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, just a thought, maybe you wanted sleep here?” Kiyoomi continues.

“Oh,” Atsumu says, his face heating up.

“You idiot, not like that, please get your head out of the gutter,” Kiyoomi protested, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll shift now,” Atsumu says, shifting to his fox form.

Kiyoomi lays down on the bed, pressing his back against the wall. Atsumu then crawls next to him, laying down and cuddling to rest his head on Kiyoomi’s outstretched arm. He lays down sideways with all his feet tucked near his body to fit in the cramped bed. Atsumu feels a hand stroking his back, his tail contently swishing back and forth. The fox closes his eyes first, his drowsiness catching up to him; Kiyoomi following him soon after. The other two find them as such, sleeping beside each other, unbothered by everything else in the world, save for their new-found partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked that, please stay tuned for the next chapter. comment what you think of it or the story as a whole. until the next chapter!


	10. To Fight or Not to Fight, that is the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it considered a love language when all you do is fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say that this takes place from when they are second and third years just so as not to confuse anyone. i hope you guys like it!

“Oi, Kiyoomi.” A voice startles him from his sleep.

“What?” he asks.

“Do you not have class? It’s almost nine in the morning.” Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, looking for his phone which was buried in the sheets along with him.

“Shit! My alarm didn’t go off!” Kiyoomi exclaims rolling over and falling from the bed in a rush to get up.

Kiyoomi gathers his necessities and his clothes, rushing to the door. The moment he opens it, he finds Atsumu staring at him, holding the same kind of materials. Sizing him up, Kiyoomi dashes to the bathroom, Atsumu pulling at his shirt to try and drag him back. Undeterred by the pull, he shuts the door on Atsumu who whined about being late on the other side of the door.

The moment Kiyoomi comes out of the bathroom, he was shoved to the side by Atsumu who was rushing to enter the bathroom repeatedly saying that he was going to be late. Just as he enters his room, he finds Motoya shaking his head, laughing.

“What?” Kiyoomi asks.

“You don’t have class today, in fact, none of us do,” Motoya says his shoulders shaking.

“Of course, I do, today is…” he pauses to open his phone only to see that today was Sunday, “Motoya, I’m going to kill you.”

“Wait, why was Atsumu rushing around then?” he asks.

“Osamu wanted to make him cook lunch ‘cause he was feeling lazy,” Motoya explains.

“You know, people are wrong to be scared of me and Atsumu but not of you and Osamu,” Kiyoomi says as a knock interrupts their conversation.

“Hey, do ya wanna come with us to a salon?” Osamu asks as he peeks his head into the room.

“Yeah, I could use a haircut. Now that you mention it, are you going to touch up your roots? It’s a bit long now isn’t it?” Motoya says pulling at his hair.

“No, I grew it out to get rid of it.” And true enough, Osamu’s hair now fell to his below his cheeks and was long enough to be held back by a ponytail.

“Samu, where the fuck are my notes? I’m gonna be late!” A voice shouts from outside the room.

“Apparently the idiot has yet to realize,” Osamu mumbles to himself.

“Ya don’t have classes today dumbass, just get lunch ready,” Osamu calls out to him.

“I’ll set the appointment for two in the afternoon, that fine with ya?” he says to the other two occupants of the room. Getting two affirmations, he goes outside to bully his brother to cooking lunch. Despite Osamu insisting and practically forcing him to cook, Atsumu orders a delivery from a food business they frequent, much to the happiness of his twin of not having to eat the blond’s cooking.

“Hey, Atsumu, are you going to change your hair?” Kiyoomi asks him as they eat.

“Nah, I’ll just touch it up, last one I had was two months ago,” Atsumu says.

“Can I ask you to do something?” Kiyoomi says.

“Sure, what is it?” Atsumu replies, with his mouth full of rice.

“Firstly, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting. Secondly, please change your hair color as it’s also disgusting,” Kiyoomi tells him.

“Well, if ya think so, my favors don’t come free Sakusa-san.” A smirk makes its way to Atsumu’s face, and with it gives Kiyoomi a horrific realization: he really should not have asked for anything from him.

“Name your price Miya, I’m done with people associating me with a person with a bad hair job,” Kiyoomi says, his stare at the other unfaltering, as if challenging him to say something otherwise.

“I’ll be in charge of yer haircut, I swear, I won’t do anythin’ too bad. In exchange for that, ya get to choose what color I’ll have my hair. Sound fair?” Atsumu asks, holding out his hand for the other to take.

Kiyoomi brings his hand up, shaking Atsumu’s outstretched hand, sealing their deal.

“Yer gonna regret this, Sakusa, I just know it,” Osamu says.

“One thing people don’t know about Kiyoomi is that he’s way too prideful to back down from a challenge,” Motoya says from beside him, breathlessly laughing.

“Tsumu, here has an ego too fragile to let someone one him up,” Osamu shrugs, earning a yell of indignation from the said man.

“I guess we just have to see where this takes us. If any of you come to regret this, you’re on your own,” Motoya says as he resumes eating.

===============

“On the second thought, can we not do this?” Atsumu asks from where he was sat on the salon chair, a stylist coming up to him, mixing the contents of a black container filled with a coloring solution of unknown color.

“Yeah, is it too late to back out?” Kiyoomi asks eyeing the razor in his stylist’s hand.

“No, no one gets to play coward now,” Motoya says as his stylist works to shave some hair behind his ear.

“This is yer challenge, but we’re the ones mediatin’ it all,” Osamu says from where he sat by the side after having finished his own haircut.

“That’s cause yer supposed to be the voices of reason, not the enablers, that’s Kuroo’s job!” Atsumu calls out to his twin, squealing when he feels the brush applying the color on his hair.

“I’m not an enabler, I simply don’t get myself involved,” Osamu says shrugging.

“If you wanted reason then you really should not have come to me,” Motoya says.

“No, you just want my demise, holy fuck,” Kiyoomi gasps, trying to keep himself from flinching every time the cold metal of the razor touches his nape.

Despite his haircut being finished, Kiyoomi was not yet allowed to look at his hair, keeping it covered with a towel, as per Atsumu’s request. He says that if Kiyoomi was going to complain, he will do so with him. The raven was currently sat beside Osamu as Atsumu gets his hair shampooed.

“Sakusa, if this is somethin’ remotely close to anythin’ neon, I’m endin’ ya,” Atsumu calls from the roar of the blow drier.

Atsumu closes his eyes when the stylist swivels his chair to face the mirror, calling for Kiyoomi to stand beside him. He stands up when the stylist pulls away and begins counting down from three. The moment he says “One”, he opens his eyes and Kiyoomi rips off the towel covering his hair and blanches at what he was seeing.

“An undercut? You cannot be serious?” Kiyoomi shouts indignantly.

“Like _platinum blonde_ is any better, what were ya thinkin’?” Atusmu shouts back.

“I didn’t think I’ll say this, but it actually suits both of you,” Motoya says coming closer to inspect their hair.

Atsumu’s hair was now an extremely light shade of yellow, light to the point that it almost looked white, it was free of product making it a mop of white on his head, a bit frizzy and unkempt from the blow drier. Kiyoomi on the other hand, kept the top portion of the curly mass of hair, the sides showing a faded look further accentuating his sharp features.

“Kiyoomi, you’re wearing it wrong, here let me,” Motoya says, taking his hair and sweeping it so that it goes off to the left side of his face.

“Well I’ll be damned, both of ya actually look good,” Osamu said shaking his head.

“We’re not doing this again,” Kiyoomi says looking at Atsumu.

“Agreed,” he replies.

As they both struggle to come to terms with their new hair styles, Osamu and Motoya could only look in exasperation. Individually, they were rational human beings, despite Atsumu being far less as such than Kiyoomi, they didn’t make such impulsive and reckless decisions. When they’re together, however, it was an entirely different story, they didn’t know how it came to be, or why and how such happens, but Osamu and Motoya never were able to stop the other two from whatever idiosyncratic shenanigan that comes alive when they are together. Then again, if it were anything leading to more of this, maybe they don’t even want to stop them at all.

===============

As Kiyoomi does his run-up, he knew something was wrong, jumping, he finds that the toss that Atsumu has sent him was lower and farther from the net than usual. Still managing to spike it to the other side, although just barely, he looks at the blond who was already staring blankly at him.

“That was a crappy toss,” Kiyoomi said monotonously.

“Well, that was also a crappy run-up, but ya don’t see me complainin’ do ya?” Atsumu challenges him.

Deciding not to engage, Kiyoomi turns and puts a hand below the net, pulling it up, to walk to the other side, to let the spiker behind him do his own spiking drill. At least, that should have been the case, had Atsumu actually let him. Feeling a hand on his arm, he ducks back to the other side of the net turning to face the setter.

“Do a better job at bein’ a player will ya?” Atsumu says.

Kiyoomi was seething, but he knew that he shouldn’t rise up to this, because this is exactly what Atsumu wants. Ripping his arm from the other’s grip, Kiyoomi proceeds to the other side of the net to the other members that have done their spiking drills. Things didn’t end there, however, in fact, they have only started. They start arguing more as practice went on. What used to be playful jabs at each other turned into full on yelling.

The team was talking among themselves in the locker room when they hear a loud crash of metal. They find Atsumu cornering Kiyoomi in his locker, the other wearing his usual unimpressed look, while the blond was visibly livid. Kiyoomi spits out a few words, before Atsumu delivers the first blow. Taking him by surprise, the punch managed to hit Kiyoomi’s cheek, making him lose his balance, landing on the ground, Atsumu following him down as they begin to exchange punches.

Osamu was the first one to get over his shock, walking to his brawling teammates before more damage can be done. Atsumu was currently leaning over Kiyoomi, ready to deliver another punch, when the spiker hits his throat making his stagger back. Osamu managed to take his brother by his arms, holding him back.

“Do you want to be kicked out of the team?” Osamu shouts into his brother’s ear. Atsumu freezes, looking at Kiyoomi who was given a wipe by Motoya and was now ushering him to get ready to go home.

That night, Atsumu finds their room empty, looking to Osamu for an explanation, he says that they went back to Kiyoomi’s parent’s house and will come back after the weekend. Atsumu leaves him be, when Kiyoomi returns, things went back to normal. There was no formal apology, because there was no need for one; they continue being the way they were before, dumbasses with no impulse control. As the days went on, Motoya and Osamu are left staring in astonishment as they both resume their usual banter as if nothing had happened. They had even found them cuddling on the couch once, or maybe more times, Atsumu in his fox form, and Kiyoomi holding him close as they both dozed off.

===============

A week or so before their third year of classes began, they thought about going on a trip together, just the four of them and the unexpected friendship that managed to form. They decided to go to Disneyland, as cliché and childish as it is, they didn’t care, they fought like children, after all. The day before they went home, Osamu, who was about to call them to bed, finds Kiyoomi and Atsumu talking on the terrace of their rented hotel room (Don’t worry, my sister will pay for our accommodations, and no Motoya, I’m not flaunting that I’m rich.) He didn’t bother to disturb them, after all, if their content smiles and hushed tones were anything to go by, they could survive a few hours of sleep deprivation.

If Atsumu was being honest, he didn’t know what was happening. They agreed to give their friendship a shot, but admittedly, he did not expect this. He thought things will be hard once he found out who his human really was, but as he began to see Kiyoomi in a different view, he could see that despite being cold and bullying him to no end, he was a great guy. Even, as an objective observer, could not deny that Kiyoomi was good-looking, even more so when he laughs. He was beautiful when he wakes up and his hair was tousled and tangled beyond belief. He was adorable when he tries to keep himself from crying when the movie gets emotional. He was cute when he wipes the table two times before using it. And Atsumu was a mere human that managed to be snagged by this beauty before him.

Unsurprisingly, Osamu was the first one to find out of their bond, and from that day, he had been keeping a close eye on the two of them. He had also been the first to confront Atsumu about how he feels, it had taken him an hour of bargaining and averting but he finally come out clean with a soft “Yeah, I like him” mumbled behind his hands. Osamu hadn’t been shocked, to say the least, he had expected as such, he had encouraged Atsumu to confess but he stood firm in saying no. He had reasoned that he did not want to stray from their friendship and that despite feelings not interfering with his ability to use his powers and their bond, Atsumu didn’t want a rift to form between him and his human.

It was only a hopeless crush, he had reasoned, it would fade, it will pass, but looking at Kiyoomi, his eyebrows furrowed as he forgets what he was memorizing, looking at his notes then stomping when he sees what he forgot, he realizes that this small crush wasn’t going anywhere. His heart was hammering, racing in his chest as Kiyoomi does a little fist pump when he had finally gotten it right. The raven looks at him, no doubt feeling his stare, and raising an eyebrow in question. Atsumu puts a hand up showing him a thumbs-up, saying that he was doing a good job. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach come to life at the small smile he gives in return before going to the next line that he needed to memorize.

He stares helplessly as Kiyoomi goes through another bout of frustration, before seating himself next to Atsumu and burying his face into his shoulder. Atsumu reaches across the bond, finding that the reason Kiyoomi had become so pouty was that he had a headache. Closing his eyes, he heals Kiyoomi at the snap of a finger before turning his gaze to the man who already had his eyes on him. Whispering a soft “Thank you” Kiyoomi stands back up and begins to recite again. “This is goin’ to be extremely hard,” Atsumu thought to himself as he tried to calm the beating of his heart.

===============

Today was the same as any other day during exam week, but Atsumu had been feeling heavy for the entirety of the day. He tried reaching out through the bond, thinking that it was Kiyoomi that was sick, but was surprised to feel nothing out of the ordinary about the other. He blinks his eyes trying to focus on the paper he was studying, barely managing to remember everything from it. Atsumu looks beside him when Chikara sits down, offering him the sandwich and the bottle of tea that he had asked the other to buy.

“Thanks,” Atsumu mumbles, before opening the sandwich wrapper.

“I envy Kenma right now,” Chikara mumbles from beside him. The man in question was currently on his console playing some action game that Atsumu didn’t know the name of.

“I know, how can someone not study and still get all A’s?” Atsumu asks earning a groan of agreement from Chikara.

“Hey Aka…” Chikara begins, but he was cut off by a harsh glare.

“Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. I have three exams left and I haven’t slept in four days,” Keiji says taking a sip from the energy drink in his hand.

“How many of that have ya had?” Atsumu asks.

“Second one today, third one within the last twenty-four hours,” Keiji says not bothering to look at him, his eyes darting everywhere on the page.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Chikara says taking the, mostly empty, can from his hand. Keiji watches as the can was pulled away from him and down on Atsumu’s side of the table.

“Do ya mind if I…” Atsumu trails off gesturing to the can.

“Be my guest, saves me having to explain myself to Kou-san if he asks,” Keiji shrugs as Atsumu downs the remaining contents of the energy drink.

“Let’s go Atsumu, one last exam,” Chikara says poking him from where he had slumped against the table.

“Yeah, then we’re done,” Atsumu says.

“Done for the week,” Chikara finishes for him.

“I’m gonna pretend I don’t here that. The team’s gonna go drinkin’ later and that’s all I care about,” Atsumu replies with finality. Despite the heavy feeling never going away, he ignores it completely, the moment he enters the laboratory, ready to begin his exam. If he were to get sick, he could deal with it after practice, whatever he was feeling right now had to wait.

===============

The next time Kiyoomi sees Atsumu he was pale as a ghost, he was sniffling every now and then, his eyebrows were permanently furrowed, and he every movement he made was sluggish and forced. He was worried, with lack of a better word, he had never seen Atsumu get sick and he would very much like to keep it as such. He knows how hard and how much of a ain it was to get sick after all. After his fifth flubbed toss in a row, the coach had decided to pull him out of practice, and he was currently sat at the bench discussing something with him.

When training finished, he approached Atsumu and instructed him not to shower for too long and to come with him after doing so. Excusing them from the team’s bonding later, he goes to Atsumu who had gone to the locker room, reminding him to use warm water instead of his usual routine of using cold water. When he has finished cleaning himself, he finds Atsumu outside the locker room, leaning on the wall, asleep and apathetic to the world. He looked so peaceful, he face was slack of emotion, save for the occasional twitch and furrow of his brow.

Kiyoomi nudges him and asks him to get on his back to carry him back to their dorm. Osamu sees them just as they were about to leave and asks if Atsumu needed him to stay back. Kiyoomi declined for him, saying that Osamu should just enjoy his night, and that he was planning on staying inside anyway. Agreeing, Osamu asks for updates about his brother saying that they will not be home to prevent any accident from happening, and that Kenma agreed to let the others sleep over at his house.

When they enter the dorm room, Kiyoomi took Atsumu to his bed, letting him situate himself before proceeding to the kitchen to cook dinner for both of them. He comes back to Atsumu’s room when he was finished and finds that his tail and ears have manifested. His tail was curled around his body, most likely to preserve body heat and his ears were flat against his head, showing his discomfort. As adorable as it was, Kiyoomi couldn’t leave him like that, so he went to his room, finding the thickest coat that he had, then helping Atsumu to wear it. Once the coat was on, and Atsumu was fairly conscious, Kiyoomi carries him on his back to the table where the food was waiting.

Kiyoomi was looking at Atsumu who was having a hard time feeding himself, he was dozing off just as he was about to take a bite, and was getting soup on his chin and cheeks. This makes Kiyoomi laugh softly and fondly as he takes the blond’s utensils from him and began feeding him. Once Atsumu has finished his food, he takes the medicine that Kiyoomi has prepared for him then shifts to his fox form. Confused, Kiyoomi looks at him cautiously, waiting for what he was about to do.

The fox leaps down from the chair, leaving the coat the Kiyoomi put on him and went to lay on his lap. Kiyoomi looks at him fondly as his breathing regulates, drifting off from where he was sat. It was moments like this when he was reminded that Atsumu needed him too. It was such a foreign idea to him, the supernatural needing help from the human, but it was times like this when he begins to understand why.

Despite being a spirit, being blessed by the gods, and having powers, Atsumu was as much of a mortal as he was. He was as vulnerable to the limits of the human body as he was. He was special in a way that he was able to aid Kiyoomi, but save for that, Atsumu was still a human. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. As grateful as he was that he had found Atsumu, it seemed that he was just as thankful that he had found Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi stands up to carry the fox back to his room and setting him down on his bed, just as he was about to leave to let him rest, he hears him whining. Atsumu pulls at their bond, pleading that he stays with him. He lays down beside him, the fox curling up against Kiyoomi’s chest. Letting a hand curl around the fox, he could feel the drowsiness from the past few days catching up to him. With one last look at the fox cuddled up to him, he figures that he could get used to having Atsumu depend on him too, however way he wants him, a friend, a caregiver, a cuddle buddy, or, dare he say it, a lover, then Kiyoomi would gladly do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you guys like it, we're now at the stage where they begin to realize their own feelings. the next chapter is a sort of continuation to this in that everyone else seems to notice except for them.
> 
> anyway, please comment what you think and please stay tuned until the next chapter!!


	11. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has granted you a choice how to love, eros, philia, storge, or agape. You love a lot of things, but you never hate. You love at varying degrees, but you never cease to do so. It’s an occurrence to find love, but it’s a decision how you do so and how you stay as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this, chap, this is the start of the "light angst" part of the tags hehehe....

They were always so sure about their friendship, one formed out of an unexpected revelation; now, however, neither of them were too sure. It all began when Kiyoomi’s sister, Eri, came to visit, as an alumna, herself, she spent the day with all four of them telling them memories from her time in college. Nothing was out of the ordinary, they went around campus on a nostalgia-fueled stroll; they went to the nearby food stand that Eri frequented before; they went to a nearby mall; and now, they are currently in an arcade near the university. Eri and Motoya were telling Osamu embarrassing stories of Kiyoomi, while the said man remains oblivious, and was playing with Atsumu on one of the shooting games.

“So, guess what he says…” Eri pauses, laughing. “He suddenly bursts out with “You know mama said chocolate is bad for you, said they gave you smelly feet, do you want smelly feet?” and I didn’t have the heart to tell him that she only said that so Kiyoomi wouldn’t binge on it.” Osamu laughs at the ludicrous idea of a five-year-old Kiyoomi lecturing people about chocolate.

“It gets better though, he went around until he was fifteen years old, saying that chocolate is bad for people, and he didn’t even bother check if it was actually true. I told him to try it, but he said he wasn’t taking any chances,” Motoya continues for her.

“You could only imagine the look on his face when our mother told him it was a lie. Even I felt the hurt betrayal,” she said, unable to stop herself from laughing.

“If this is about me again, I swear, I’m calling your boyfriend on you,” Kiyoomi says, approaching them, a pouting Atsumu trailing behind him.

“You don’t have to, he’s picking me up later, so be as much of a tattle-tale as you want,” she says shrugging before sticking out her tongue.

“Can we leave now?” Atsumu asks.

“Did ya lose again?” Osamu pipes in, smirking.

“Nah, I think Sakkun’s gettin’ a bit uncomfy. The crowd’s also thickenin’ up a bit, he’ll only get crankier from here,” Atsumu says, gesturing to Kiyoomi who was unconsciously playing with his fingers.

“Oh, right, let’s go, it’s almost time for dinner anyway,” Eri says pulling at the other two beside her, leaving Atsumu and Kiyoomi to trail behind.

She checks behind her to see if they were following them and sees an unexpected sight. Kiyoomi was holding out his hands and Atsumu was squirting a few drops of anti-septic on them before putting some on his own. Atsumu then asks the raven something in a hushed tone, making the other nod and roll his eyes in exasperation. Had she not known her brother well enough, she would have though that he was genuinely annoyed, but looking closely, she could see the crinkle at the corner of Kiyoomi’s right eye, signaling that he was smiling underneath the mask. From what Eri can see, she wasn’t the only one who knew, looking at Atsumu, who wears a fond look on his face.

When Eri’s boyfriend came to pick her up, she pulls her brother aside, leaving the other three to themselves.

“Can I ask you something?” she asks.

“You already did,” he responds bluntly.

“I know you know what I’m saying, so I’m just going ahead. Is there something going on between you and Atsumu?” she asks instead.

“He’s my spirit, you know about that,” Kiyoomi explains, confused.

“My spirit and I don’t look at each other like that, Kiyoomi. If you were genuinely friends, you wouldn’t do this,” she says.

“What? Of course, we’re genuinely friends.”

“Let me rephrase that. If you see him as only a friend, you wouldn’t look at him like that. What’s really going on here, Kiyoomi?” she explains.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kiyoomi replies.

“That’s not how I am with my spirit. You were making heart eyes at each other,” she says, smirking.

“What? He’s just a friend, what are you talking about?”

“I think you need to reevaluate what you mean by “just a friend” Kiyoomi. I have to go now, my secretary has been texting me since thirty minutes ago. A little reminder for you though…” She pauses, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Do it before things get messy, it will only hurt you both. Make it clear, is he your friend or something more, Fate gave us a choice for a reason. I’ll see you, Kiyoomi.” Eri kisses his cheek, before waving goodbye at the other three.

Her statement leaves Kiyoomi confounded. He knew she was never wrong when it came to observing people. Eri also didn’t guess from what she sees, she merely says what is plainly there and gives her inferences, all of which have never been wrong. Kiyoomi thinks back to where it began to change, and if it ever did. He looks back to the times Atsumu had been there for him, giving him a cup of coffee when he finds him sitting at the table; sending him to bed when he could see the exhaustion on his face; shifting into a fox for the sole reason to put a smile on his face; sitting beside him when he knows the other was in a bad mood, but never getting too close. He was confused, to say the least, he was Kiyoomi’s spirit, he was _supposed_ to help him, and him in return to help Atsumu. But somewhere along the way, care blurred into affection and he was terrified to admit that he didn’t mind it to be such. Kiyoomi turns to look at Atsumu, who was pouting while the other two were obviously bullying him again, and realizes that he needed to sort himself out first, after all, he wouldn’t want to hurt one of the few people that had only ever wanted him well and happy.

===============

To say that Atsumu was confused was an understatement, Kiyoomi had started being cold towards him and has been zoning out more times that he could count. He had once gotten lost in his thoughts as they were eating and was mindlessly nodding along to whatever was asked of him. When he came back to his senses, only then did he realize that he had just agreed to paying for all their food. Even Osamu and Motoya got concerned when he wordlessly pulled out a bunch of bills, completely forgetting the fact that their food has already been paid for.

He tries reaching out through their bond, only to find that it was blocked off. The first time that he realized this, he tried to keep himself from crying. Did he do something wrong for Kiyoomi to close him off like this? Is there a reason why he had blocked off even the supernatural connection Atsumu had with him? If he did something wrong, is it really that bad that he even had to prevent him from doing the only thing that Atsumu was supposed to do? He couldn’t comfort his other half like Osamu or make him more open and accepting like Kenma; he could only heal him, and only now did he realize how superficial that sounds.

“Sakkun?” he calls out to Kiyoomi who was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap, and his eyebrows furrowed. He shakes his head before clearing several words from the document he was typing, showing no signs that he heard Atsumu.

“Sakkun?” he says, walking closer to him. As soon as he was within an arm’s length, he looks questioningly at the distant look on Kiyoomi’s face.

“Sakkun?” he says again. Getting absolutely no response from him, he begins to think that he was doing so intentionally. He reaches out a hand, and sets it on the other’s shoulder, making him jolt in surprise.

“What the fuck? What is it, can you not see I’m busy?” Kiyoomi screams, turning to the owner of the hand with a harsh glare. Atsumu immediately retracts his hand and backs away a step. Realizing what has happened, his eyes immediately soften. Just as he opens his mouth to apologize, Atsumu lets out a soft “Food is ready at the table” then shifts to his fox form and rushes to his room, his tail tucked between his legs. Kiyoomi feels a surge of guilt as he stares at the fox’s retreating form.

Atsumu, on the other hand, buried himself into the sheets of his bed. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but he now realizes that his body was trembling. He shivers at the mere memory of Kiyoomi’s glare and the anger lacing his words. He didn’t know what he did, but he was now sure that Kiyoomi was only as such with him. The raven still speaks to his friends, in the rare times that they have gotten responses from him, in the same monotonous tone that he always had. He was only ignoring Atsumu, the incident has made that clear now.

Forgetting that he wasn’t alone in the room, he lets out a yelp, when someone yanks the covers off him. Osamu was staring at him with a concerned look on his face, silently asking him what happened. Atsumu bites at the end of the blanket dangling from Osamu’s grip and pulls on it. The other lets go of the sheet, making Atsumu hit the wall from his force; shaking his head, he glares, as much as a fox can glare, at his brother. Osamu then shifts to his fox form, and they situate themselves so that they were curled against each other.

A lesser-known fact about spirits was that they could communicate with each other even in their animal forms, no one really knows how, yet it was observed with every spirit that has come to existence. Osamu nibbles at his brother’s ear, gently coaxing him to say whatever was bothering him.

“Is Sakkun mad at me?” Atsumu asks him. Osamu begins to nuzzle his nose into his brother’s neck.

“Did somethin’ happen?” he asks him in return.

“He’s been ignorin’ me lately, a few days into that, he closed off his side of the bond. Just now, he screamed at me for disturbing him.” Atsumu whines remembering how scared he was when, Kiyoomi yelled at him.

“He closed off yer bond?” Osamu freezes in the midst of his actions and looks Atsumu in the eye.

“Does he know what he’s doing?” he asks.

“What? Is there somethin’ bad about closin’ up bonds or somethin’?” Atsumu asks him.

“Ya remember what happens if one of the pair dies right?” Osamu asks carefully.

“Yeah?”

“That can also happen with a severed bond, but if they legitimately close off one end, what’s gonna happen is like a super slowed down version of that,” Osamu explains. Atsumu then begins whining again, burying his face into his brother’s fur. He tries his best to comfort him, but even Osamu could feel his brother’s pain. Maybe a few days home would do him good, a simple run in the forest, and some time with mama and papa. They could come back to their problems when they return to Tokyo, but for now, Osamu tells his brother that he is taking him back home on the first train back and there was nothing that he could do about it.

===============

When Kiyoomi woke up the next day, he goes to the kitchen, only to find that there was neither brewed coffee nor breakfast, despite it being Osamu’s turn in the kitchen. Confused, he goes back to the living room to find his cousin lying on the couch scrolling through his phone, no one else in sight.

“Motoya?” he said, earning him a hum in return.

“Where are the twins?” he asks.

“Oh, they didn’t tell you. It’s in the chat, they went back to Hyogo for break,” he says.

“Don’t they have classes?” Kiyoomi asks.

“I managed to catch Osamu before they left, he said that they’re cutting all their classes today, and since tomorrow is the day before Christmas, they said they won’t be missing out on much,” Motoya shrugs.

“Oh.” Motoya looks at his cousin’s crestfallen expression, before shaking his head.

“Something happen?” he asks.

“I accidentally yelled at Atsumu last night.”

“Oh? Why did you?” Motoya asks.

“I don’t know, I was stressed with my final paper and…” Motoya cuts him off.

“Still doesn’t give you a reason to yell at someone, your spirit no less.”

“I know,” Kiyoomi groans.

“You’ve been off these past few weeks too, mind tell me why?” Motoya says.

“Eri said something to me,” Kiyoomi breathes out.

“Oh?” he says intrigued.

“She asked me what Atsumu was to me…” He pauses. “And I genuinely do not know how to respond. Even until now, when I’ve spent weeks contemplating it, I still don’t have an answer.”

“Is that really it?”

“What do you mean? You say that as if I already know the answer.” Motoya laughs and shakes his head.

“That’s because you do, idiot.” Kiyoomi looks at him confused.

“Is Atsumu important to you?” he asks.

“Of course.”

“Are you happy with him?”

“Yes.”

“Can you see a life without him?”

“No.”

“Do you consider him as an equal?”

“Yes.”

“Is he just a healer to you?”

“No! Why would you even ask that?” Kiyoomi exclaims.

“Nothing. Is he allowed to touch you, to comfort you, to cuddle you? Do you trust him with whatever was bothering you? Does he trust you with whatever is bothering him?”

“Yes to all of that, what’s the point of all these questions anyway?”

“Just answer them. Final question, how would you feel if Atsumu decided to do all the things he does with you, with other people? And you, do you see yourself doing whatever you do for Atsumu, for anyone else?”

“Absolutely not.” Kiyoomi pauses, his eyes widening when he realized what he had just said. The look on his face alone was enough to make Motoya laugh as realization dawns on him.

“You like him,” Motoya says, still laughing.

“I…”

“You like him,” Motoya supplies.

“I like him.”

“Not in a friendly way.”

“Not in a friendly way,” Kiyoomi repeats.

“By the gods, I like him. I actually like him.” Kiyoomi buries his head into his hands.

“I like him and I’ve hurt him,” Kiyoomi whispers.

“He’ll understand. Atsumu’s nothing if not forgiving,” Motoya assures him.

Kiyoomi now realizes how blind he was. He not only failed to see a fact presented to him on a silver platter, but he had also hurt someone for failing to do so. And it wasn’t just _some_ person, it was his other half, and the, albeit only recently realized, object of his affections. He now prays for January to come faster because he needs to talk to him. A phone call will not suffice for him, he needs to talk to the other in person. For the time being, he decided to let Atsumu have his space, after all, he was willing to do everything for him, just to stay by his side.

===============

It was their third day back in Amagasaki, and since then, Atsumu had busied himself with running through a nearby forest, only coming home when the sun starts to set. He has not encountered anyone so far, so he was surprised to find another fox, a white arctic fox, walking through the forest, sniffing around as if it were looking for something. He sniffs the air, realizing that he knows who this fox is he approaches it, he nudges it’s tail making it turn to look at him.

“I’ve been lookin’ for ya,” it says.

“Ya have?” he responds.

“Osamu told me that ya’d be here.”

“Did ya need somethin’ from me Kita-san?” he asks. Shinsuke walks around him, and begins pulling at his tail to ask him to come with him. Once the older starts running, he follows him, knowing exactly where the other was taking him. He runs ahead of his senior and feels himself getting tackled to the ground and something starts nipping at his ear. Atsumu lets out a playful growl before nibbling at Shinsuke’s leg. They wrestle for a few more minutes before continuing their run to Shinsuke’s house.

“Do ya mind tellin’ me what it is?” Shinsuke asks, entering the room carrying a tray with teacups and a tea pot.

“How much did Samu tell ya already?” he says, nuzzling at the sheets laid out on Shinsuke’s futon.

“Nothin’ actually, he just asked me if I could talk to ya.”

“What did ya do when ya met Aran?” he asks instead. Shinsuke looks at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Ya were there weren’t ya? Why are ya really askin’ this?” Shinsuke asks him.

“I mean, ya liked him before didn’t ya? But ya decided to be friends with him instead,” Atsumu says carefully, muttering a soft thanks when his senior gave him a cup of tea.

“We liked each other romantically, yeah, but we were thinkin’ that maybe friendship was better for us. I’m not one to believe in Fate, but if Aran and I are willin’ to try any other type of involvement in the future, I don’t see the harm in doin’ so.” Shinsuke takes a sip of his tea as Atsumu stares at the few leaves floating in his.

“Let me guess, ya met yer human and now yer beginnin’ to like him.” He looks at him, expectant eyes following his every move.

“Did it hurt ya? When ya decided that friendship was better for ya, I mean?” he asks instead.

“Not necessarily, ya know there are times where ya have to act through necessity rather than what ya feel right? I guess, instead of thinkin’ that ya have no choice but to conform to somethin’ it’s better to know if ya actually _have_ to conform. Ya’ll never know, maybe ya don’t have to change,” Shinsuke says, smiling at him.

“Do ya still love him?” Atsumu asks.

“I value him, regardless of my relationship with him, I’ll still care for him, and I’ll still do what I have to. When ya think about it, there is almost no difference between lovin’ romantically and lovin’ platonically.”

“Almost?”

“The only difference is yer willingness to share, with lack of a better word, exclusivity, if ya will. If ya want to care for all people and not just them, then it’s platonic, but if ya care fer them alone, ya know where ya stand. Ya don’t get to choose what to love after all, only the amount of regard ya have for someone,” Shinsuke says.

“So, I really do like him that way,” Atsumu mutters to himself.

“Oh? Are ya gonna do somethin’ about it?”

“That’s not up to me is it?” he says, laughing humorlessly.

“It can be, ya know. I’m not sayin’ to force yerself on him, but this is your bond, not his or yours alone. Come to a mutual understanding first before assumin’ anythin’, Atsumu. Baseless false assumptions only fuel anxiety, they don’t solve the problems lest ya allow them to, and let me tell ya that it does not, and will not work in anyone’s favor.” Shinsuke sips his tea, letting Atsumu process his words.

“So, I really have to talk to him about this?” Atsumu says mournfully.

“Go at yer own pace, the sooner the better of course, but still, this isn’t a trivial matter. Let yerself mull over it at first, and I can assure ya, ya’ll do the right thing, I know ya will.” Shinsuke smiles at him, gracing him with the warmth and understanding only a loving older brother can give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t @ me when i put the older brother thing, i know that most sibling relationships are not like that. but please, look me in the eyes and tell me that Kita Shinsuke is not the perfect older brother i fucking dare you.
> 
> please leave a comment, about what you think of this work, and i hope you stay tuned until the next chapter!


	12. An Act of Fear for an Act of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of fear or an act of courage, one must decide; choosing either, there will be someone to fill for you incompetence. Whether they are there to fill it, that is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this new chapter! and i really do hope you're liking the story so far!!

As much as Kiyoomi wants to say that he was not a coward, he knew he is. It has already been a week since they came back from their winter break, yet he has neither spoken to nor received a word from Atsumu. He began to think that maybe the blond was doing so as revenge for what he did to him last December.

Atsumu leaves early every morning, despite, what used to be, their tradition of going to university together whenever their schedule is the same. He comes home late, he doesn’t eat with them, and when put into conditions where they inevitably have to be together, he pretends as if he didn’t know Kiyoomi at all. The spiker doesn’t know what hurts worse, being deliberately ignored by him, or realizing that it was exactly what he had been doing to the other for the past month.

Today was Friday and the coach had told them to rest as they were going to have a practice match with Chuo on Monday. They were putting away the equipment when something happened. As Atsumu was putting away the mop in the storage closet, a freshman tripped over a fallen rag, sending him crashing into the rack where they kept the metal poles. The poles crashed to the ground, thankfully only managing to hit the freshman on the arm. Atsumu on the other hand, stood frozen on his spot, he feels himself start to shift and before he knew it, he was dashing outside to one of the plant boxes near the gym and hiding under the bare but thick network of branches.

When Kiyoomi heard the crash, his first instinct was to find Atsumu, knowing that he doesn’t do well with such sounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a blur of orange speeding its way to the door. He tells Motoya that he would be back, taking off his shoes at the door, struggling to put his outside shoes on before running to where he thinks the fox has gone, then scanning the perimeter of the gym. In under three minutes, he had found him buried under the branches of a plant. The poor fox was trembling just as he had the last time such an incident happened.

“Atsumu?” Kiyoomi calls out to him. He could feel his fingers turning numb from the cold so he blew on them to warm them up.

“Hey, Atsumu, come here, you’re safe,” he says trying to coax him out.

“It’s me, you know who I am right?” Kiyoomi says in a gentle voice. The fox peeks out from where he has covered his eyes in fear and looks at Kiyoomi with glassy eyes. Carefully, he brings his hand closer for the fox to sniff. Atsumu smells his hand, licking at his fingers showing him that he knew who the man in front of him was.

“Come out, please?” Kiyoomi asks of him. Slowly, Atsumu stands, wiggling his way out from under the shrub, immediately jumping into Kiyoomi’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around his spirit and taking him to the locker room. He changes out of his clothes, figuring that it would be better if he took the shower at home instead. Atsumu was watching him, his eyes darting away when Kiyoomi starts taking off his clothes. Once he was finished, he grabs both their bags and goes to where Atsumu was sitting. He holds out his hands, and Atsumu wastes no time in climbing into them again.

The moment they got home, Kiyoomi puts Atsumu on his bed and goes to shower. When he finishes, he finds Atsumu standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for him to finish.

“We have to talk,” the blond says. Merely nodding, Kiyoomi moves aside so that Atsumu can enter the bathroom, letting him shower for himself. He seats himself in the living room, fiddling with his phone and answering Osamu and Motoya who have been asking how they were doing.

“I think it might be better if we have the talk outside? Maybe get dinner first,” Atsumu says as he comes out.

“Yeah, sure.” They exit the room and go back to their usual ramen place, wishing that eating their food will take longer than it actually does.

===============

“What did you want to talk about?” Kiyoomi asks as Atsumu sits on one of the swings of a nearby park.

“I really don’t know where to start,” Atsumu mumbles to himself.

Kiyoomi takes a seat on the swing beside him after dusting off the snow that has gathered there. None of them spoke for gods know how long, until Atsumu groans, making Kiyoomi look at him.

“I guess, I’ll ask why ya first, why did ya suddenly start ignorin’ me last month? Why did ya block off yer side of the bond? Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Atsumu looks at him, hurt and desperation in his eyes.

“What? No, and I did that? I'm so sorry, I was just thinking about something.” The moment he said it, he knew it was a flimsy excuse, no matter how true it was. He was genuinely confused, never had he doubted who Atsumu was to him, but with a single statement from his sister, he found himself questioning the entirety of their relationship, at least from his side that is.

“Yer smart, Sakkun, ya don’t need _that_ much concentration to think,” Atsumu laughs humorlessly.

“I’m sorry that I ignored you, I’m sorry I yelled at you, I’m sorry that I blocked off our bond, but most of all, I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Kiyoomi says.

“I’ve already forgiven ya for all that, so please just answer my question.”

“Anything,” he says, looking into Atsumu’s eyes, hoping that he was conveying as much sincerity as he was feeling.

“Why did ya do it?” Atsumu asks again.

“I’ll take any reason, any explanation, but please don’t lie.” Kiyoomi feels his mouth dry up.

“You want the truth?” he asks.

“Who wouldn’t?” Atsumu retorts.

“I know I have no right to say this, but can I ask you for one thing first?” Kiyoomi says.

“Ya know that I was literally blessed to serve ya right? So to answer yer question, yes.”

“Please let nothing change between us. Please don’t let whatever I will say get in between our relationship,” Kiyoomi pleads.

“Of course not, is that how weak ya think of me?” Atsumu teases.

“No, I know you’re not weak, but I am.” It hits Atsumu that he wasn’t asking this of him because he was worried for how he would react, rather it was for damage control for both sides. He realizes that Kiyoomi isn’t asking him not to stray from him, rather, he was asking Atsumu to keep him from leaving them.

“Okay, I won’t let anythin’ change us.”

“I’m trusting you on that. Please don’t say anything too, not until I’m done,” Kiyoomi asks him, earning a nod in return.

“When my sister visited, she asked me something…” Kiyoomi begins. “She asked who you were for me, and I didn’t know the answer until Motoya practically had to spell it out. I was in denial I guess…” he laughs. “As much as I didn't know, I also didn't care, I want things to remain as they are. I want to have you in my life; I want to be with you every day; I already look forward to each day because I know you have a new and ridiculous challenge that you want to do with me. But thinking of either of us doing those things with other people sends me spiraling with disgust and repulsion. I don’t want those things with anyone else, I want a life with you, I want _this_ life with you.” Kiyoomi looks to meet Atsumu’s eyes, finding them already looking at him.

“I like you, Atsumu, not in a way that I want to like anyone else. But please don’t take this as me pressuring you to return my feelings, or even to treat me differently. I want what we have, regardless of what you are to me and I to you. I just want to be clear about how I feel about you.” Kiyoom smiles turning to face him, only to find him with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Did I say something bad?” Kiyoomi says, panicking.

“No, no, I can assure ya nothin’s wrong,” Atsumu says laughing slightly.

“But you’re crying.” Kiyoomi reaches out a hand to wipe at a tear that had managed to fall.

“I’m happy, I’m very happy.” Silence envelops them once more, this time an air of comfort surrounding them both.

“Ya know, I talked to Kita-san while I was in Hyogo,” Atsumu says.

“What did he say?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Well, I knew long before that I like ya, he seems to have felt it or somethin’, I don't know he's scary. So I was tellin’ him that I don’t want anythin’ to change between us. He told me that I had to talk it out with ya, and that maybe, nothing _has_ to change.” Atsumu smiles at Kiyoomi when he says the last phrase.

“I guess he was right,” he continues, looking directly to the other's eyes.

“You like me?”

“Have for a long time now, Sakkun, ‘round the end of second year,” Atsumu replies.

“Oh,” Kiyoomi says making Atsumu laugh.

“Ya know Kita-san is right, don’t ya? Nothin’ has to change, things can be as they are, even our relationship can be as it is now,” Atsumu tells him.

“Now that I know you feel the same, is it bad to tell you that I want things to do so?” Kiyoomi asks him.

“I don’t mind then. Don’t worry Sakkun, we’ll take things slow,” Atsumu says.

“Thank you, Atsumu.”

“It’s a two-way road Sakkun, we’ll do what makes ya comfortable,” he says, a soft smile on his face.

“Tell me too, if things get too much for you. Just because you’re my spirit doesn’t mean you have to treat me like glass and shoulder everything by yourself,” Kiyoomi replies.

“Alright then, Sakkun.”

“Also, if we’re gonna do this can you please stop calling me that?” Kiyoomi says.

“Oh, is it bad?” Atsumu asks, suddeny feeling insecure.

“I’ve been calling you Atsumu for years now, don’t you think it’s about time that you called me by my name?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Oh… okay then, Sa- Kiyoomi.” Atsumu’s cheeks and the tips of his ears turned crimson with embarrassment when he said his name. Kiyoomi wasn’t any different, though from another reason, the soft voice that Atsumu used, fueled the torrent of butterflies in his stomach, his breath hitched from the tone that the blond used and he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest.

“I can’t do this. Let me play with yer name a bit,” Atsumu says and began whispering to himself on possible nicknames.

“Yoomi, Omi…” he pauses.

“Omi,” Atsumu repeats.

“That’s it! I’m gonna call ya Omi!”

“I already know I’m going to regret this,” Kiyoomi mutters to himself as Atsumu repeatedly says “Omi” and any other variety of the name that he could think of. He knew that Atsumu would use this opportunity to his advantage, but never was he prepared for the utterly blissful look on the blond’s face as he repeatedly says the new nickname. Kiyoomi was sure that a headache will inevitably come from this decision. But looking at the way Atsumu was happily mumbling to himself about his plans about his future dates with Omi, he figures that he could only be glad that his spirit can heal him of any illness.

===============

“I told ya we shouldn’t have stayed out too much last night,” Atsumu says looking at the figure of his human, bundled up in layers upon layers of sheets.

“Just fucking heal me will you?” the said human says annoyed.

“How about I leave ya to suffer?” Atsumu challenges.

“Please? Atsumu?” Kiyoomi says, hiding half of his face under a blanket so that only his glossy eyes can be seen.

“Fuck ya, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I fuckin’ hate ya,” Atsumu says, closing his eyes and healing the fever that his human currently has.

The moment he feels that he was cured, he stands up from the bed and approaches the pouting Atsumu.

“I’ll buy you donuts later, so stop pouting,” Kiyoomi says, one arm coming to wrap around his shoulders, the other around his waist. Atsumu could only agree as he realizes that he will forever be whipped and a servant to this fine specimen that he calls his human, and he doesn’t even mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg they finally confess. i'll be honest i had a pretty hard time writing the confession cause i never confessed before lol
> 
> please comment what you think of the chapter (or the work in general) and please stay tuned until the next chapter!!!


	13. Clingy Cuddle Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one would have guessed that one who loathes human contact would be the one to crave it most.

If you asked Atsumu and Kiyoomi, they would say things were going amazing between them. If you asked Motoya and Osamu, they would say the exact opposite. It started when they had found out about the recent development in their roommates’ relationship.

They had just come from their professor’s office after submitting an extremely taxing project. As soon as they step into the room, they are left flabbergasted at the sight on their couch. There, sleeping, cuddling on the couch was Kiyoomi and Atsumu. A _human_ Atsumu, they knew of Kiyoomi’s touch aversion, and to see them, two six-foot tall people managing to fit on the couch because they were _cuddling_. Atsumu was practically laying on top of Kiyoomi, his head resting on the junction of Kiyoomi’s neck and his shoulder. One of his arms was hanging off the side and the other was draped across the back of the couch. Both of Kiyoomi’s arms were around him, while his nose was buried in Atsumu’s hair.

It had taken a few seconds for the two to realize what they were seeing. Once it has sunk into them, Motoya takes a pillow from the loveseat and slams it on both their heads. As a result Kiyoomi jolts awake making Atsumu fall to the ground.

“Ow,” he says from where he lay on the ground.

“Mind explainin’?” Osamu asks.

“What’s there to explain? I was havin’ a good dream too,” Atsumu pouts, still laying on the ground.

“As for ya, Omi. Why did ya have to let me fall?” He asks the raven.

“Honestly, I’m not feeling any remorse right now,” Kiyoomi replies.

“Yer an asshole,” Atsumu says.

“Take’s one to know one.”

“Hold on, before this gets any worse, which I know it will. What did we just walk in on?” Motoya asks.

“What? We were sleeping that’s what,” Kiyoomi says confused.

“That’s the point, you never let anyone touch you?” he says, equally confused.

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Omi, he means why yer so touchy. And this is also the first time they saw ya cuddling me as a human,” Atsumu supplies for him, Kiyoomi’s eyes widen in realization.

“Oh, is that what you meant?” he asks.

“Yer as much of an airhead as I am, Omi,” Atsumu laughs.

“Shut up, Miya,” Kiyoomi says.

“I’m not even sayin’ anythin’!” Osamu says.

“Not you! What the fuck?”

“Stop, just, please answer the question,” Motoya says, sighing deeply.

“Oh, that? Atsumu and I decided to try dating,” Kiyoomi says.

“Excuse me what?” Osamu asks.

“I’m datin’ Omi that’s what!” Atsumu says, from where he was sat on the floor.

“Shut up, Atsumu. Also, please don’t even come near me, you’ve been on the floor, who knows how much dust you’ve collected down there.”

“Ya know Sakusa, I have somethin’ to say if ya really plan to date my brother,” Osamu says.

“Are ya gonna defend my honor, Samu?” Atsumu asks.

“What? No, shut up Tsumu. But Sakusa…” Kiyoomi hums in response.

“I’ll be sure to pray for ya every night. That’s a tough one to handle,” he says gesturing to his brother. Atsumu yells in outrage as Motoya laughs.

“Oh, shut up, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi says after a few seconds of Atsumu’s protests.

“No! I won’t shut up, ye’re bullyin’ me again, I will not stand for this slander…” Kiyoomi leans down to his ear, whispering something that goes unheard by the other two. Atsumu immediately shuts his mouth and proceeds to gawk at whatever Kiyoom said. By the time Kiyoomi leans back to sit properly on the couch, Atsumu’s ears and face reddened to a worrying shade of crimson.

“I may have been worried for nothin’, please keep doin’ that, the last time he shut up that fast was when Kita-san looks at him differently,” Osamu says openly laughing.

“Is he even breathing?” Motoya asks from beside him. It was then that Atsumu let out a loud squeal, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Keep the tantrums going and I will do it,” Kiyoomi taunts him, merely getting a nod and Atsumu shutting his mouth in return.

It was the start of a whirlwind of a dorm life and Motoya and Osamu both know that neither of them are ready for whatever was about to happen.

===============

“Great game today guys,” Tetsurou says as they walk back inside Kenma’s house. All of them were surrounded by a light and friendly air, of having relived their rivalries through a recreational game that they have put together.

“Yeah, specially when Sakusa went and demolished you didn’t he?” Koutarou piped up from beside him.

“Oi! You don’t have room to talk Mr. Missed-Receive!” he retorts. On either side of them, Keiji and Kenma make eye contact before rolling their eyes.

“It is nice to play again every once in a while,” Kenjirou says, wiping his brow with his towel.

“I get what you mean, I just wish we were all together though,” Chikara says, after gulping down half of his drink. He gets nods of agreement and whining from those around him saying that this was better than going out on date (read: Osamu and Rintarou who were celebrating their second anniversary).

Atsumu and Kiyoomi let themselves be left behind by the bunch before turning to look at each other.

“That was a great toss you pulled at that last rally,” Kiyoomi says.

“Ya made a good serve, and that gave us the free ball,” Atsumu replies.

“Although, you did do something that was a little concerning, what was that receive you did? You looked like a dog trying to get a treat and failing miserably,” Kiyoomi taunts him.

“Oh, like ye’re any better, for being one of the best receivers in the college circuit, I expected more from ya,” Atsumu rolls his eyes at him.

“Need I remind you of when Wakatoshi knocked you off your feet?”

“Oh, I don’t know, how about when that blond blocker that used to be with Tobio-kun, stuffed ya?”

“If you two don’t stop now, I swear we’re never getting home.” They both turn around and see Motoya looking at them in exasperation.

“Well, can’t deny that logic, I do want to go to bed,” Atsumu says. He feels a hand pulling at the hem of his shirt and turns around to face Kiyoomi, who was currently blushing and looking down.

“We do it again later?” he asks. Atsumu laughs and pulls at his right cheek, nodding and promising that yes, they will cuddle together later.

“If you two are gonna be disgusting, please do it where I cannot see you? It pains me to be reminded of how single I am,” Motoya says glaring at them both.

“Not our fault yer too much of a coward to ask Was-,” Motoya cuts him off.

“You finish that sentence, and you will be finding spiders in your closet for weeks, and I know for a fact that Osamu is not scared of spiders,” he says, a sinister grin on his face making Atsumu shiver and nod nervously.

“I’m glad that’s all taken care of, let’s go, I’m hungry.”

Atsumu looks at his human, the fear still not leaving his eyes and says, “Please remind me to never cross yer cousin?”

“Finally, someone who agrees he’s not harmless,” Kiyoomi says, laughing at him despite agreeing wholeheartedly.

“He’s the stuff of my nightmares.”

As soon as they get home, full from the meal and exhausted from playing, they went to the twins’ room and decided to sleep next to each other until Osamu came back. They now lay beside each other in the cramped space of the bed. While both of them are tired, they are also unable to go to sleep, merely whispering to each other. They complement each other on good plays, on how good the other looks. They use cheesy pick-up lines that merely make them both laugh. They continue to stare at each other, smiles on both their faces until sleep takes Kiyoomi first. Even then, Atsumu continues to stare at him, amused, but mostly endeared, by the occasional twitch of his face. He traces each curve of his face in the very dim light of the room, carefully mapping the scape of the edges and the corners. As he too gets pulled into slumber, he pulls his body closer to Kiyoomi, letting them breathe the same air, their hearts beating together as the night goes on.

===============

“Please? I’ll treat ya both to that new café that opened up?” Atsumu asks Motoya and Osamu who were both watching the new release of an anime on the TV.

“How far are you willing to go?” Motoya cocks his eyebrow. He was currently begging them to vacate the room for a night as he was planning a date for him and Kiyoomi. He already had everything planned, he knew what to cook, he knew what they were going to do, he knew what genre of movies Kiyoomi liked, unironically, it was political documentaries; the last thing he needed to execute this was for them to be alone for the night. Their two other roommates, however, were giving him a hard time.

“I swear, I’ll let ya run me dry, just please, one night?” Atsumu pouts. Contrary to popular belief, Atsumu really does pout to get his way sometimes, specially when such ways involve that Osamu be kind to him.

“Alright, but get yer wallet ready,” Osamu says, looking at Motoya, they both look at him with twin smirks on their faces. Atsumu feels a chill run down his spines as he begins to lament the fact that he would have to dig into his savings just to sate the two monsters he had just bargained with.

When the day came, with Motoya and Osamu already gone, he began cooking two hours before Kiyoomi’s estimated arrival. He wanted to cook a traditional hotpot for him then pop a few bags of popcorn for them to eat during the movie. Once Kiyoomi comes, home, he stands near the door, frozen in the middle of taking off his shoes as he stares shocked at the current state of their living room. Atsumu had hung up fairy lights, who knows where he got those from, on the table were a few bags of chips, an empty bowl, two empty glasses, a laptop connected to the TV showing Atsumu’s wallpaper. The couch has also been tampered with, it was filled with pillows, that Kiyoomi knew came from their rooms, covered by sheets and pillowcases that he has never seen before, the fairy lights were also put around the back of the couch and the armrests. The light was shut off leaving the room in a dim yellow light and the light of the laptop and the TV. From where he stood, he could also see that there was a couple of things laid out on the kitchen table, which he could only assume as food. Atsumu approaches him, his arms spread wide, welcoming him back.

“Hey, Omi, welcome back,” he says, hugging the raven.

“Hey, what’s all this?” Kiyoomi asks him.

“Nothin’ I know ya don’t like it when we go out too much, so I decided to just do this,” Atsumu says.

“Is it too much? I knew I shouldn’t ‘ave used the fairy lights, let me just…” he trails off. Atsumu feels a hand on his as he turns around to take the lights down.

“No, don’t it’s perfect, cute actually, I just wasn’t expecting this, but thank you,” Kiyoomi says, hugging him again.

“No problem at all, Omi. Now go get yerself into the shower, we’ll eat when ye’re finished.” Atsumu ushers him to his room, leaving him to do the finishing touches on their meals.

Despite being full from the dinner that Atsumu had prepared, they kept eating as they watch the documentary that they have chosen. Atsumu hadn’t expected it, but it was more interesting than he thought it would be. It talks of the Holocaust and the Nazi Regime, none of which Atsumu remembers from history class. He finds it even more enjoyable when Kiyoomi gives his own input and expresses his, quite intense, feeling of anger at the things that Hitler and his believers have done.

“They deserve to rot in every version of hell,” Kiyoomi mutters. Atsumu begins to laugh, he then pulls at his cheek making Kiyoomi pout and look at him questioningly.

“Ya really have a lot to say about politics don’t ya?” Atsumu smiles at him and Kiyoomi smiles back.

“Of course, I do. As surprising as it is, I took law out of my own volition, we do own a law firm, my parents are both lawyers, but that wasn’t the reason why I want to be a lawyer myself. I want to be a lawyer because I hate it when people in power take advantage of other people. My parents think that law is about loopholes and getting what you want, but it’s that very mindset that I want to eradicate, at least inside the firm I’m set to inherit,” Kiyoomi says.

“I don’t want to offend ya when I say this, but I never thought I’d hear those things from ya,” Atsumu says.

“No one expects it from me, to them, I’m just a volleyball nerd that knows nothing else,” he says laughing humorlessly.

“I kinda understand what ya mean. My parents knew that Samu and I were good at volleyball from the start, so they kept tellin’ us to participate in camps, trainin’s and workshops. I guess, my life was determined from the start, I love volleyball, everyone knows I do, but sometimes ya can’t help but ask if I’m just doin’ it cause my parents told me to or not. I admire ya even more for that, to go against yer parents’ ways isn’t somethin’ easy.”

“I’ll be honest, it fueled a lot of arguments. I love them, very much so, but the fact that they’re so self-serving makes me question if I’m actually like them. I mean, I’m going to college just to try to impart my ideals on the firm,” Kiyoomi says.

“Yer far from self-servin’ if yer ideals are for the greater good ya know? If there isn’t a lawyer that will take the case of the innocent, then do it for them, win those cases for them, I’ll support ya every step of the way. If ya think yer selfish for wishing that, then keep bein’ selfish, as long as yer wishes are for the better, do it,” Atsumu says looking at him in the eyes.

“You know, Atsumu, I think I might have to file a case against you,” Kiyoomi says, his hand coming up to brush a strand of blond hair.

“What did I do?” he says indignantly.

“Nothing, I just hate it when people are in my mind constantly, I may have to file a restraining order,” Kiyoomi jokes.

“But seriously, thank you, you didn’t need to validate me like that, yet you did.”

“I don’t _have_ to, I will, that’s what I’m here for right? To support ya, to be here for ya, and as smart as ya are, I’ll be here to guide ya when ya need it,” Atsumu says.

“Please don’t hate me when I say this…” Kiyoomi breathes, closing his eyes. The moment he opens them, he stares Atsumu in the eye and opens his mouth. “I love you.” Atsumu was stunned to silence, his breath getting caught in his throat.

“You don’t have to say it back yet, I’ll…” “I love ya too,” Atsumu cuts him off.

Kiyoomi extends his arm, pulling the blond closer to him. He pulls at him until he was sat in Kiyoomi’s lap. He puts a hand on his nape, gently pulling him down, a wordless invitation that Atsumu gladly accepts. Their lips meet for a second before they both pull away. Looking into each other’s eyes, they kiss each other once more, this time with more vigor. It never gets steamy, it doesn’t leave the two wanting to go further, this was enough. The two stay as they are, looking at each other, exchanging kisses and smiles; the documentary is still playing in the background, the popcorn that Atsumu put on the table, going soft, the fairy lights still casting a dim yellow light around them.

“Can I ask you something?” Kiyoomi asks, breaking the silence.

“Ya already did, but ya can ask another one. Hey don’t look at me like that I already said go on!” Atsumu says.

“Be mine?” Kiyoomi says instead. Atsumu nods and goes to kiss him again.

“You’re mine now,” Kiyoomi says, smiling at him.

“Always have been. Yer spirit, yer friend, yer soulmate, yer other half, and now, yer boyfriend,” Atsumu replies.

“Hm, boyfriend, I like the sound of that,” Kiyoomi says, smiling at him and Atsumu smiles back.

===============

Kiyoomi has been shaking since they got down from the train, Osamu and Rintarou walking in front of them, each holding a duffel bag filled with their own clothes. Atsumu had been trying to calm him down, trying to distract him or assure him that his parents would love him, but it was no use.

“Miya, I swear I’m not going inside,” Kiyoomi says, refusing to walk through the open gate. Rintarou and Osamu were laughing at him while Atsumu looks both annoyed and endeared.

“Ya’ll be fine, Omi, now come on,”Atsumu coaxes.

“I’m good, I’ll just go back to Tokyo.” Atsumu was about to protest when Kiyoomi freezes at the sound of the door opening.

“How long have ya all been standin’ there?” the twins’ mother, says standing by the door.

“Mama!” All three of them say, leaving Kiyoomi standing awkwardly by the gate.

“Quiet down, is that Kiyoomi?” she asks making the said man flinch.

“Oh dear, no need to be nervous, ya can’t be worse than Rinrin, he literally spit out the jelly stick he was eatin’ when we met. I’m Miya Sakiko, by the way, it’s so nice to finally meet ya,” The statement made Kiyoomi laugh and relax a bit at the teasing tone.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, likewise ma’am,” he replies.

“Oh, to the devils with that ma’am business, yer callin’ me mama!” she says, hugging him.

“Who’s at the door?” A deep voice calls from inside making Kiyoomi tense up again.

“Papa!” Rintarou says.

“Hey Rinrin, and ya two,” he says looking at the twins in annoyance.

“Ya could at least pretend to be happy we’re back, ya know?” Atsumu says.

“No, things were quieter without ya here,” he says.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, Miya Katashi, glad to meet ya,” he says.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sir,” he replies.

“I’ll try to taunt ya, but I’m sure my wife’ll have my head if I do, so call me papa,” he says smiling. It was then that he sees the striking resemblance between Katashi and the twins, it was their smile, and Kiyoomi was sure that if the man were to smirk, he would look exactly like Atsumu.

“Of course, Si-, papa?” Kiyoomi says, correcting himself when he receives a reprimanding stare from the man. A growl interrupts Kiyoomi’s reverie, as Katashi curses. Looking down, he finds that both the twins have shifted to their fox forms and started nibbling at their father’s shin and ankle.

“Excuse me for a moment,” the man says before shifting himself, and running to the yard with the twins in tow. He didn’t expect this visit to be so chaotic, but then again, it was Atsumu and Osamu, who would they be had they not have such an unconventional upbringing?

===============

“Omi?” Atsumu calls from beside him.

“Yeah?” he replies, his eyes not moving from the book he was reading.

“I’m sorry for teasin’ ya before, now I understand why, I’m sorry, I’m goin’ back to Hyogo, or the dorms at least.” Atsumu begins to stand up, but Kiyoomi drags him back to where he was leaning against the headboard of his bed, situating him on his lap facing each other. They were currently in Kiyoomi’s childhood home, in his room, waiting for his parents to come home. They have decided to spend New Year with them after having spent Christmas with the Miya’s.

“Calm down, okay? I’ll admit, my family is a bit… colder than yours. They’re a bit of a tough nut to crack, but I know you can do it,” he says, planting a kiss to Atsumu’s forehead.

“I’m scared,” he says.

“What if they want me to leave ya, then give me money, then I have to go to another country, then ya invite me to yer wedding in ten years but I’ll still love ya but ya love yer fiancé, and…” He continues to ramble as Kiyoomi looks at him fondly.

“Are you secretly a twelve-year-old girl?” he asks laughing slightly.

“I’m serious!”

“So am I, they’ll love you, and if they don’t I’ll fight for you, I’m not gonna let them ship you to another country that easily, love,” he says, and Atsumu blushes a dark crimson at the endearment.

“You like that, love?” Kiyoomi says whispering into his ear.

“Shut up,” Atsumu replies with no real heat behind his words.

“I love you,” Kiyoomi says.

“I love ya,” he replies, he leans his head kissing the raven’s nose.

“Kiyoomi?” they hear a woman’s voice from the other side of the door.

Atsumu tries to scramble off, but Kiyoomi kept a firm grip on his waist. He begins to pry at the other’s hands, yet they held him still on his lap. The door opens revealing who Atsumu assumes to be Kiyoomi’s mother, from her face and posture alone, and a man who looks strangely like Motoya. It was then that Kiyoomi finally let him go, leaving him little to no time to compose himself.

“Miya Atsumu, nice to meet you, ma’am, sir,” he says, bowing to the two.

“It’s good to meet you, Atsumu, I’m Sakusa Tomio, this is my wife Mari,” he says gesturing to the woman beside him.

“I heard you are his spirit?” Mari asks him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies.

“Oh you don’t need to call me ma’am. But thank you, Atsumu, you really helped Kiyoomi, it also saved me from always having to take a day off when he’s sick,” she says.

“Mother,” Kiyoomi says pointedly.

“I’m glad that I could do such as thing for him, ma’am.”

“Do not call me ma’am boy, you’re not part of the firm, now are you?” she asks him. Atsumu shakes his head vigorously, afraid he had upset her.

“Then do not call me ma’am, call me Mari, or better yet, mother, don’t be afraid to call my husband father, as well.” Atsumu nervously looks to Kiyoomi’s father for assurance.

“Attorney is fine, or Doctor,” he says, earning himself an elbow to his stomach.

“Alright, call me father, it’s nice to meet you Atsumu, but we’ll be changing out of our clothing now, come down at around six for dinner.” Only then did Atsumu notice that they were both indeed wearing suits and slacks. The moment the door shuts, Atsumu falls to his knees and Kiyoomi is beside him in seconds.

“I’m dead,” he says.

“You did great, love, but really you shouldn’t be so scared of my father,” Kiyoomi says.

“I would, if Komo-kun didn’t make me fear him.

“Yeah, a lot of people don’t, but when they do, they never forget,” he says nonchalantly.

Dinner, as well as everything else, went smoothly. In actuality, Atsumu has managed to win Mari and Tomio’s hearts when he had served them breakfast the following day. From then on, they have taken a week off for the entirety of the time Kiyoomi and Atsumu were there just so they could spend time with the blond. Kiyoomi was used to not getting attention despite being the only child in the house when he was growing up. He was not used to, however, was not getting any attention from Atsumu. As his spirit bonds with his parents, he would just sit in one corner of the house, pouting and sulking. The moment Atsumu notices this, he excuses himself from the two and goes to comfort and dote on his clingy boyfriend.

All is well, their relationship is accepted by both families and they were graduating together next year. They were being constantly pursued by scouts of professional teams where they will play together. Everything was good, everything was alright, and they both could not ask for anything more.

===============

“I don’t know how long I can go on,” Osamu says, eying the couple who were cuddling on the loveseat, Kiyoomi on Atsumu’s lap with his legs dangling from the armrest.

“We must be strong, Osamu,” Motoya says.

“This jackass got a boyfriend faster than I did what the fuck happened?” Osamu replies, putting his head in his hands.

“There, there.” Rintarou enters the room several seconds later to find the two still cuddling and Motoya and Osamu looking at them in both disgust and exasperation.

“I’m not even gonna ask. Osa, come on, I’ll treat you ice cream,” he says.

“Will ya give me cuddles too?” Osamu asks, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Yeah, I will, so let’s go,” Rintarou motions for him to follow him and they exit the room together.

Just as Osamu opens the door, Motoya calls out for them. “Wait, you’re actually leaving me with _them_?” he says gesturing to Kiyoomi and Atsumu who continue to ignore them, in favor of whispering to each other with smiles on both their faces.

“Call your boyfriend or girlfriend?” Osamu says, confused.

“Oh, what a great idea, let me just call someone that doesn’t exist!” he shouts pouting as he slumps back on the couch.

“Sucks to be you then,” Rintarou says, pulling at Osamu’s hand before dragging him outside.

Motoya stands up and gets a pillow, as a habit he has formed since the two have decided that PDA was okay inside the dorm room, he begins to beat both of them, telling them to get ready and that they will leave for lunch soon. Kiyoomi catches the pillow before it hits them a fourth time and rips it from Motoya’s hand. He begins retaliating, hitting him a total of ten times, before throwing the pillow away; he gives Motoya his phone to call for take-out and proceeds to cuddle Atsumu, hiding his face in his neck. As Motoya dials a nearby pizza place, Kiyoomi stares him down, daring him to disrupt their comfort again. Atsumu, on the other hand, laughs at this whole ordeal, whispering into Kiyoomi’s ear how adorable he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry that i had to go a bit political on that, but i think it just fits with what’s happening in a lot of countries right now. coming from a uni like mine, i was exposed to social differences, that left me more open and accepting to diversity. i will reiterate when i say that i am writing this based on my college life so far and i think considering many points of view adds a bit of realism to the story. for anyone that wonders, yes, this will be the last time that i will do something like this, i just wanted to put some depth in their characters. nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed the work, please comment what you think and please stay tuned to the next chapter.


	14. All These Boys Want Only What I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can only wish to have your attention as much as I do. They can only hope to that you fall for them too. I’m not sorry when I say that so long as you’ll have me, they can be the little kid waiting for Santa every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a not-so-subtle push to my atsumu harem agenda so please, enjoy.

Miya Atsumu is easy to love, Kiyoomi is one such person to be ensnared by the beauty of this man. Admittedly, he is an asshole, a bit of an entitled jerk, but underneath that, to those who really knew him, is a man of kindness, warmth, and understanding. He never judges, he never abandons, and he never fails to show his support. So, it really wasn’t a surprise that many people who have spent a substantial amount of time with him, with develop at least a crush on him.

As he looks at Atsumu synching with a freshman, he thinks back to the entirety of the time that he knew him, and reminisces of the people, as far as he knew, that have been snagged by the painfully oblivious Casanova.

===============

It was during Inter High Nationals that he had first noticed him, he was a new addition to Inarizaki’s first string and boy was Kiyoomi excited to scout any new potential rivals. Things were going on as usual as they wait for their turn on the center court, standing by the sidelines, donning their jerseys and carrying their school’s name.

Kiyoomi looks across the court to find that their opponents have yet to arrive, he sees their equipment, their coach, yet the players were nowhere in sight. When the whistle sounds signaling that the girl’s finals was over, Kiyoomi takes of his jacket, before putting it inside an empty ball cart. He goes to stand next to his cousin only to find him staring across the, now vacant, court. There they were, Inarizaki High, a school notorious for having a captain that wasn’t a first stringer.

The team itself was of an unknown territory to Kiyoomi now that the control tower himself has been replaced. He hadn’t known what to expect, but admittedly, from what he knew, all the members were good players. By the end of the game, he had gotten a significant amount of data on any potential threat any team member would be.

He starts with the ace, Oojiro, he has the power and game sense, Kiyoomi doesn’t expect anything less from a fellow top five ranking ace. Next was the libero, great player, unnoticeable at first, but it would really give any other college libero a run for their money. The opposite player, half of the twins, versatile and incredibly skilled, nothing he could add there. Their captain, he was interesting, that was for sure, he sensed that there was something different about him, the moment he walked in to replace their ace; he was a defensive player, but more than that, he seemed to change the tide of the game by merely stepping into the court. Their blockers, great at both offense and defense, great game sense and instinct from the taller and oddly effective attacks from the shorter. Finally, their setter, he was, with lack of a better word, daring. Single-handedly executing attacks that no one would have the courage and the guts to do so.

When they win, a whistle finalizing their victory, he looks over to his captain, who was beside him. He was staring at someone, following his gaze, he finds that Tsukasa was staring at Atsumu. On his face was a look of smugness, admiration, and awe, he couldn’t blame him, anyone would be impressed by him.

During the awarding ceremony, Atsumu was given the award of Best High School setter, who was trying hard not to cry as he receives his award. When it was over and they were about to head to the locker room to change, Tsukasa falls into step beside Kiyoomi, their team in front of them celebrating their win.

“You seem to have taken an interest in the setter,” Kiyoomi says.

“Who wouldn’t? I’m sure you know what I mean,” Tsukasa replies, laughing slightly.

“He’s gonna be a tough one to beat, I just know it,” he continues.

“But we’ve already beat them?” Kiyoomi says, confused.

“We did, and I doubt anyone else has seen it, but did you? When he stepped with his right foot instead of his left?” Tsukasa asks.

“What?”

“He used the step as a diversion, a textbook move would have been to use the middle or the right, as he made himself show, but I knew how much trust means to being a setter. Had I not seen that, I would never have pulled you to block at the opposite end with me.” True enough, before that, Kiyoomi had been planning to block on the right side of the net until he was pulled to the left to triple block the other twin.

“So you’re telling me that he trusts his brother enough to cost them the Championship?” Kiyoomi asks.

“I don’t know, but damn, do I want to be as gutsy as him,” Tsukasa replies.

“To merely rely on trust?” Kiyoomi says, confused.

“To have the courage to know if doing something risky will be worth it,” he corrects him.

“Oh,” Kiyoomi says.

“And, admittedly, he’s quite a looker don’t you think?” Tsukasa, hopefully, jokes. Kiyoomi turns to look at him in shock, he laughs and waves him off.

“I’m kidding, not,” he says whispering the last word, but still, Kiyoom caught it. He never thought much of the compliment, and only now did he realize that it was the first of many flitting crushes on Miya Atsumu that he will inevitably witness.

===============

The next he found out about was, unexpectedly, from the closest thing to a childhood friend, Rintarou. They had been playing Truth or Dare, and with the amount of alcohol in Kiyoomi’s system, they have managed to drag him into the circle. Now he was sat in a loose circle composed by the volleyball team, sitting on the floor, with Motoya and Atsumu on either side of him. The bottle had landed on Rintarou who had chosen Truth.

“Lose all yer courage Sunarin?” Atsumu asks from beside him.

“No, my head hurts right now and I really don’t want to faceplant while doing a dare,” he reasons.

“Alright, I’m sure no one knows this, but who was your first crush?” Tetsurou asks.

“What? That’s a waste of a good truth Kuro, it’s obviously going to be Osamu! Get something worthy for blackmail!” Motoya exclaims as Tetsurou protests saying that his dare was perfectly fine. Rintarou, on the other hand, started blushing madly.

“Oh? What’s this? Mind sharin?” Osamu teases him, smirking.

“Please no you’ll regret it. On the second thought, I’d rather faceplant, someone give me a dare, please, I beg of you,” Rintarou says, making an attempt to stand, only to be pulled down again by Osamu.

“Oh no ye’re not, who is it?” he asks.

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Rintarou pouts.

“What? It’s not like it’s Tsumu or anythin’ like that, I’m actually willing to bet it was Kita-san.” Osamu laughs sticking out his tongue as Atsumu yells in indignation. Osamu was about to leave things at that, and keep interrogating his boyfriend, it was only then did he see the even deeper blush that now coated his entire face and neck.

“Holy shit, ye’re serious?” Osamu realizes. It was now Atsumu’s turn to blush as he realizes what had just transpired.

“In my defense, it was a moment of weakness,” Rintarou says.

“What did ya mean by that, asshole?” Atsumu says, despite the blush, high on his cheeks.

===============

The last, and quite possibly the most notable and most annoying, was from a currently graduating student that he calls his best friend. It had been a mutual decision between Kiyoomi and Atsumu that only the occupants of their room, and by extension Rintarou, and their families know what their relationship actually is. So when he gets a phone call from Wakatoshi around February of his third year, asking for Atsumu’s number, he could only rub his temples in annoyance and surprise.

He never even thought that Wakatoshi swings that way, let alone for his boyfriend, yet here he was, a shocked expression on his face as the other waits patiently on the other side of the line.

“Is there something wrong, Kiyoomi?” he asks, after nearly ten seconds of silence.

“What were you asking for again?” Kiyoomi asks instead, trying to see if he had heard right.

“Oh, is it okay if I can have Atsumu’s number? I want to get to know him better, he has seemed to have caught my attention somehow. I would just like to do something about it before I graduate,” Wakatoshi explains. Just then, Atsumu enters Kiyoomi and Motoya’s room, confused by the problematic look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Is it okay if I ask him about it first?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Of course, please do so,” Wakatoshi replies and Kiyoomi hastily ends the call.

“Who was that?” Atsumu asks him.

“Wakatoshi.”

“Oh? What did he need?”

“Your number,” Kiyoomi says suddenly.

“Ya know, Omi, we’ve been together for a few months now ya don’t need my number,” Atsumu says laughing.

“He was asking for your number,” Kiyoomi clarifies.

“Oh, what did ya tell him?”

“Exactly what you heard, that I’ll ask you about it.” Atsumu blushes when he realizes what was about to unfold.

“Okay, give him my number, I’ll be the one to tell him,” Atsumu says.

“Won’t he be hurt if he finds out I’m your boyfriend and I didn’t tell my best friend?” Kiyoomi asks nervously.

“How about we tell him together?” Atsumu proposes.

“Okay,” Kiyoomi concedes.

When Wakatoshi answers the call, Atsumu did most of the talking, explaining that he wasn’t particularly looking for a suitor because he had a boyfriend. Waktoshi, being the person that he is, was understanding, merely laughing at the number of “I’m sorry”’s that Kiyoomi has already said. Years later, they would laugh at whatever has transpired, because nobody would have ever thought that Wakatoshi would like the same person as him. And even after the many countless encounters alike it, Atsumu still hasn’t taken a hint, because his eyes were on Kiyoomi alone, no one else. Kiyoomi, on the other hand, still hates it when people try to make moves on Atsumu, still, he doesn’t care too much, because at the end of the day, they belong together, Fate, itself, made sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked it, i just wanna spread the love for our bby fox. please comment what you think and please stay tuned to the next chapter.


	15. The Big Leagues, Literally and Figuratively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big leagues need new blood, so who will be chosen to try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello MSBY, now the scouting begins, enjoy!!

Today was a normal day at practice, well, a supposed to be normal day at practice. Atsumu was eyeing the strange men that had been talking to their coach since practice started. One was significantly shorter than the other and they were wearing practically the same clothes, a black hoodie which was zipped to the neck, black sweatpants, and, strangely enough, sunglasses. The shorter of the two was holding a clipboard, the taller tapping it occasionally as if emphasizing whatever they were speaking of.

“Do you know who they are?” Rintarou asks from his left.

“Scouts maybe?” Osamu says from his right.

“Watch out!” someone yells out. Osamu turns around and catches the ball after it bounced, preventing it from disturbing anyone in the middle of their drills.

“If they’re scouts, what’s with the outfits?” Atsumu asks.

“The element of surprise I guess?” Rintarou says laughing.

“Suna! Miya! Get back to your drills!” their coach calls out to them.

Atsumu goes to replace their reserved setter by the net, he gives the tosses that each player asks for, giving them advice on how they could play better. He was switched out again, after three entire rotations of spikers and walked to the court practicing serves with two receivers on the other side.

He stands by the ball cart, taking a ball for himself before walking to the backline, taking four steps, then executing a perfect jump floater. The receiver, a fellow third year, visibly clicked his tongue at his failed receive and stands closer to the line. Taking another ball from the cart, Atsumu executes a jump serve and the receiver had managed to get it up, albeit clumsily.

When he goes to take another ball, he finds that the receiver has been switched out, now standing on the other side was Kiyoomi, his stance, bored as if he couldn’t wait to get over with this. Atsumu lets loose another jump serve, putting a spin to it that he knew Kiyoomi would have a hard time getting. Underestimating the other, he had managed to do a perfect A-pass, then turning to look at Atsumu, levelling him with a challenging stare. Kiyoomi holds up a finger, saying that the point belonged to him, and Atsumu gets into position, poising himself for another serve. Oh, he couldn’t wait to shut him up.

===============

“You owe me yogurt milk,” Kiyoomi says as he helps with putting away the balls.

“I could’ve gotten my pint of ice cream if ya had counted my service aces ya know?” Atsumu protests.

“You weren’t being fair, we both know the rules, no doing attacks while the other is distracted,” Kiyoomi shrugs making Atsumu whine more. Atsumu begins to push the cart to the storage room before the coach calls them to gather around. He runs to the storage room, the cart in front of him, before taking his place, standing near the back of the group with Kiyoomi.

“You did a great job with training today, I hope you learned something with your mostly unguided regimen for today, and I hope you’ve taken any advice our fourth years have given you as we go on to next year,” the coach said. “I have feedback that I would like to discuss with you during our weekly meeting this Friday, but save for that, you all did good. There is, however, something that has been brought to my attention, graduation is in a few days, so, as always, the scouts are here again,” he continues, motioning to the two men beside him. The men take off their sunglasses, revealing who the students remember as Division 1 players of the V-League.

“I am Meian Shuugo, this is Inunaki Shion,” Shuugo says, motioning to the shorter beside him. “We apologize that we’re here today, instead of our coach, he had an urgent meeting with management and we really wanted to invite the players to the practice match that we have this Saturday.”

“If I call your name, please step forward,” the coach says.

“Suna Rintarou.” He walks to the front.

“Miya Atsumu. Miya Osamu,” he looks at his brother, who was equally as shocked as him.

“Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Sekiguchi Yoshihiro, and finally, Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he says.

“We are inviting you all to watch, and most likely, participate in the practice match this coming weekend. If you would let us, we would also like to play against you,” Shion says, smiling at them.

“Your expenses for transportation and accommodations, if needed, will be fully covered, so we really hope that you’ll be able to come with us,” Shuugo adds.

“That would be all, great work today, and please do not be so rash with planning the party for the fourth years’ farewell, and yes, I am looking at you Komori, no more spiking the drinks, please?” the coach says, earning a laugh from the crowd and a squawk of indignation from Motoya.

“You are dismissed, thank you.”

“I can’t believe it,” Atsumu says, for the nth time in the past hour.

“Ye’re the one that always said that ya’d get a spot in V-League, where’s that confidence gone now?” Osamu asks him.

“I honestly didn’t expect it to be that easy, ya know? I still got another year, but they already invited me, invited us, Omi we’re gonna be in the same team!” Atsumu says, his tail manifesting and was now swishing back and forth in excitement.

“You know it’s not yet final right? We’re not sure if we really are up to their standards,” Kiyoomi says, putting a hand on the moving tail, attempting to calm the blond down.

“Oh, shush, let me pretend for a moment,” he says.

“We will play together, won’t we?” Atsumu asks, after a few beats of silence.

Kiyoomi knew why he was asking; he had already shared his fears about Osamu retiring from the sport to pursue his own business. He had seen him breakdown because of these fears, the constant doubt nagging at him, the insistent voice saying that without his brother, he will never be as good as he had always been. Atsumu recognizes how great his skills are, but he also knows that his brother plays a huge part in the development and the execution of the plays that he visualizes. Osamu was always there to fill the gap when he needs him, he’s there to keep up with him when everyone else was too tired, literally and figuratively, to do so. Kiyoomi is trying his best to support him through it; he knew that Osamu was irreplaceable, but maybe, his assurance was enough that despite his twin not being with him, there would be someone that is.

“Yeah, we will,” he whispers. Atsumu then smiles, the blinding beacon of genuine happiness. He stands up and seats himself on Kiyoomi’s lap, burying his face into his neck, the fur of his ears tickling his cheek and his tail wrapping around them. Kiyoomi looks at Osamu and finds him smiling softly at the sight. “Thank you,” the other twin mouths to him, and he could only smile back in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me, i really don’t know how scouting works, plus i don’t know any athletes so i don’t have anyone to ask lol; so i just tried to make this to something how i think things will go. if you know how the process actually works, please feel free to correct me. i really hope you liked that, please comment what you think and please stay tuned to the next chapter.


	16. Respect and Regard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is stressful for everyone, but when someone is willing to alleviate the pain, one can’t help but feel lucky and special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i’m not even gonna pretend that i’m not projecting at least half of this work lol.

Some people say that starting a relationship in college was not ideal, that it will just cause problems for the both of you. That while you’re on your way to self-discovery, your partner is too. There comes a time when, despite how much you want to, you will inevitably drift further and further away from each other.

Atsumu didn’t want to believe that, he wants to believe that him and Kiyoomi were doing okay, but he can’t. Not when every time that he has seen the other, all he gets is a monotonous “yes”, an uninterested hum, or being completely ignored. He understands why, practical exams and laboratory outputs have been kicking his ass since the start of the year, and he doesn’t doubt that Kiyoomi was experiencing something akin to it. He hears frustrated mumbling from him at ungodly hours, he was starting to skip meals again, and he seemed sluggish and exhausted to the point that Atsumu was afraid that he would collapse during training.

The only time that he had ever gotten anything that wasn’t dismissive from Kiyoomi was when he had a breakdown three days ago. Atsumu didn’t know the full story, but he knew that Kiyoomi had a mock trial that day. They had spent more than five hours holding each other, neither of them spoke, both going in and out of slumber in the other’s arms.

Today was no different, he had heard Kiyoomi typing away at his laptop at four in the morning, not doubting that he hadn’t gone to sleep yet. When Atsumu had woken up at six to get ready for class, he had found the table vacant and a note on the refrigerator saying that Kiyoomi was already gone. As much as he yearns for him and their time together, his worry overweighs that. He knows how much Kiyoomi tends to run his body to the ground and being not only his spirit that was supposed to care for him, but also his boyfriend, the anxiety only intensifies.

The next time that he saw Kiyoomi that day, was during practice, he seemed fine, save for the bags under his eyes and the worrisome way that he has started massaging his temples. Atsumu reaches out across the bond and finds the looming heaviness of another fever. He closes his eyes and heals the brewing headache inside Kiyoomi’s body.

When he opens his eyes, he finds that Kiyoomi was already looking at him, he raises his eyebrow in question, and the other nods to the direction of the gym door. The spiker walks outside first, changing his shoes by the door. Atsumu follows around five seconds later and sees him standing by the door. Kiyoomi wraps a hand around his wrist before pulling him to where, Atsumu suspects, the restroom is. When they arrive, Kiyoomi shuts the door of the restroom and faces the blond. Stepping closer, he wraps his arms around Atsumu, burying his face in his shoulder. His hold on Atsumu tightens as they wordlessly stood there wrapped in each other’s arms.

After around a minute of silence, Atsumu pulls away, looking Kiyoomi in the eyes. They were dull and far from the way that he always looks at Atsumu. The blond runs a hand through his hair, only now noticing how unkempt it was, a far cry from the smooth curls that he always had.

“Are ya okay?” Atsumu asks.

“Yeah,” he answers.

“That was a trick question, I know yer not,” he replies, making Kiyoomi laugh.

“Hey,” Atsumu speaks again when Kiyoomi rests his head on his shoulder again.

“Yeah?”

“I love ya, okay, I’m here for ya yeah?” Atsumu says.

“I love you,” Kiyoomi replies.

“I’m tellin’ coach that I’m takin’ ya home okay? Ya shouldn’t be playin’ like this,” he says.

“I can’t just ditch practice, it’s the middle of the season,” he protests.

“Yeah, and ya’ll be missin’ the entire season if ya keep it at that,” he replies, glaring slightly at him.

“Go to the locker room and change, I’ll be right there with ya.” Atsumu walks back to the direction of the gym while Kiyoomi goes to the locker room just as he had instructed.

When Atsumu arrives, the coach was already glaring at him, immediately chastising him that the captain should not run off at random moments during training. He explained what had happened with Kiyoomi, minus the hugging part, and he nodded in understanding, albeit with lingering annoyance. It was no secret to the team that Atsumu was Kiyoomi’s spirit, they had found out when the spiker had managed to get himself involved with a bouquet of flowers and had been sneezing the entirety of training. It wasn’t until a particularly hard sneeze that Atsumu decided that it was better if he healed the symptoms of his allergy now, rather than letting Kiyoomi suffer more.

===============

“I can stay at home by myself, you didn’t have to cut practice for me,” Kiyoomi tell him.

“Yeah, I don’t believe ya, if ya were able to do that, we wouldn’t be here now would we Omi?” Atsumu challenges.

“I just had a couple of deadlines,” he pouts.

“It’s nearin’ finals week, both for uni and volleyball, that’s not a _couple_ of deadlines, Omi; and ya don’t have to downplay anythin’ I’m also a fourth year, it’s okay to say that yer havin’ a hard time ya know?” Atsumu says.

“I’m lucky to have you,” Kiyoomi says.

“Now, now lover boy, don’t think I’ve forgotten about ya ignorin’ me,” Atsumu glares at him.

“I really didn’t mean to, it’s just that you have your own problems, your own deadlines, I don’t want to always ask you to look after me, not when you’re doing your own thing too,” he explains.

“Ya know that I won’t hesitate to come to ya right? If thin’s get too bad on my end, I’ll tell ya, ya trust me to do that right?” Atsumu asks.

“Of course.”

“And knowin’ ya, ya’d set aside the time and anythin’ that’s botherin’ ya just so ya can help me?” he continues.

“That’s a given,” Kiyoomi replies.

“So why can’t ya do the same for me?” he asks. Kiyoomi was stunned to silence.

“This is a two-way road Omi, ya help me, I help ya. Ya don’t always have to be the one supportin’ the other ya know. Ye’re allowed to feel weak, ye’re allowed to cry, ye’re allowed to be tired, and I’ll help ya until ye’re not anymore. I’ll be frank, if ya keep it like that, bottlin’ up everythin’ inside, explodin’ when it gets too much, our relationship won’t last,” he says making Kiyoomi flinch.

“I was actually pretty happy when ya had a breakdown a few days ago. Because I knew ya weren’t intentionally distancin’ yerself, ye’re just scared.” Atsumu smiles at him, the kind that showed that he was both endeared and annoyed.

“Don’t be scared Omi, not of me and not for me, please?” Atsumu says, taking his hand and planting a kiss on his palm.

When Atsumu meets Kiyoomi’s gaze again, he laughs slightly at the tears in his eyes, making their way down his cheeks.

“I love ya,” he whispers.

“I love you, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you. I’ve never been good at expressing how I feel, apart from being sick, I’ve never relied on anyone before. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Kiyoomi says.

“Hey, hey, ya didn’t hurt me that way, the only reason I was hurt was ‘cause I thought ya didn’t trust me enough.” Kiyoomi cuts him off.

“I do, I promise I do, I just have to learn to not be so independent,” he tries to amend.

“And we’ll help ya okay? I’m here, ya don’t have to shoulder everythin’ now.”

“Thank you, I love you, I love you, fuck, I’m so lucky to have you. I know I said this before, but I promise, I’ll try harder not to shut you out,” he says.

“I’ll be expectin’ that okay? Now come on, I know ya haven’t eaten since last night at least,” he says, pulling him to the table where they’ve set down the food they bought on their way home.

===============

The moment they got back from the restaurant they took turns taking their showers before settling onto Kiyoomi’s bed. They have been long asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, by the time Motoya and Osamu had come home. They look at the couple in fond exasperation, thanking every deity they knew that the two had finally cleared things between them.

That night, Kiyoomi wakes up shivering, his throat hurts, his head felt heavy, and his vision, or what he can make out from it, was spinning. He tried to calm the trembling of his body, letting out lungful of air after another. He wraps his arms around Atsumu tighter as if trying to leech his body heat. Atsumu wakes up to the sound of teeth chattering and breathy exhales, he looks up from where was resting his head on Kiyoomi’s chest, to find the man with his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. Regaining his bearings, only then did Atsumu realize that he was shaking.

“Hey, Omi, hey, what’s wrong?” Kiyoomi could only whine pitifully as his boyfriend caresses his face. Atsumu flinches at the other’s temperature, now fully comprehending what has happening.

“Oh, Omi,” Atsumu says fondly annoyed.

Atsumu closes his eyes and reaches out through their bond, he heals him as fast as he can. The moment he feels satisfaction and relief from the other, he opens his eyes to find Kiyoomi staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“I told ya to tell me if anythin’ was wrong,” Atsumu whispers, annoyed.

“I’m sorry, love, but you looked tired earlier too,” Kiyoomi says.

“No, none of that, ya tell me if somethin’s botherin’ ya, no buts, ‘kay?”

“I’ll try,” he replies.

“Genuinely try, please? I don’t like feelin’ like I’m not doin’ anythin’ for ya,” Atsumu whispers.

“Stop that, you already do so, so, much for me. This is my fault, so please, let me fix this,” Kiyoomi says, a hand coming up to stroke Atsumu’s cheek.

“I’ll be holdin’ ya to that,” Atsumu replies, reassuming his previous position.

The following day, when Kiyoomi came home from an exam, hours before training was scheduled, he knocks on the twins’ door knowing that Atsumu was staying inside to study. He finds the blond lying on the bed, counting on his fingers, and mouthing what Kiyoomi could only assume as a summoning ritual. When Atsumu hears the door shut, he looks to the newcomer to find his boyfriend standing uncomfortably by the door.

“Did ya need anythin’, baby?” Atsumu asks.

“You’re busy, aren’t you? I’ll just come back later, sorry for disturbing you,” Kiyoomi rushes out.

“Omi,” Atsumu says warningly.

“I just want to cuddle, I’m pretty nervous about my exam,” Kiyoomi confesses in a single breath.

“Then it’s no problem at all,” Atsumu says, smiling at him.

“C’mere.”

“Thank you, love,” Kiyoomi says laying down beside him.

Everything may not always go smoothly, specially because they are who they are; but they’re willing to change, they’re willing to adapt, and they’re willing to adjust so that they could make this work better. They love each other, they cherish each other, they value each other, but mostly, they respect one another. From that respect came the regard that they grew to have. And from the very same respect, they will make things work, the unconventional friendship, the eccentric love language, everything, because this respect, this regard, this love, is what they have for each other, and each other alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it, this also goes out to all the people stressed with classes, uni or not, your feelings are valid, and please, don’t be like omi and keep everything in. you are loved and whoever genuinely loves you will be willing to help! please comment what you think and please stay tuned to the next chapter!


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final game, the final day, before yet another chapter of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re almost to the end, i’m sad :((((

This was it, the last game of their collegiate career, a five-set match against Chuo, score, 13-10 in favor of Chuo. Atsumu could feel the adrenaline in his blood causing his veins to sing. Kourai launches another powerful serve, but fortunately for them, the ball landed out of bounds, 13-11. He lets out a breath of relief, smirking at his fellow captain who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Atsumu steps back to do his serve, four steps for the new hybrid serve he was working on. He was going to get an earful for this later, but he didn’t care, if he didn’t take the risk now, it will be over for them. When he releases the ball, it arches over their heads, swerving enough so that the receivers couldn’t get it but dropping just far enough that it kisses the backline perfectly to give them the point, 13-12. They can do this, they were catching up, they will not let it end here, they will not let Chuo take it home.

Letting out a powerful jump serve, the ball was received, but it was coming back to their side. Atsumu hurriedly runs to position, getting under the ball. He reaches out through the bond, he could feel it, the conviction of his human, he was saying “Give it to me,” so he did. Kiyoomi used the gap between the net and the blockers, the ball falling and giving them another point; they were tied, 13-13.

Atsumu steps back to do another serve, this time, repeating his hybrid serve. The ball was received, albeit messily, by the other team and was going back to their side. Osamu manages to receive it, Atsumu gets under the ball, without a moment’s hesitation, he tosses the ball to his twin with the minus tempo that made Tobio wish his partner were still in Japan. A click of tongue from the other side of the net makes him laugh, “It repulses you doesn’t it? When yer weapon is used against ya.” he thought to himself.

The two jump to block, and were near successful in killing the ball, had it not been for Kiyoomi who had gotten underneath it. Atsumu chases the ball, determined to perform a decent attack, in his rush, he didn’t see a second year going after it too. The second year had managed to save the ball, but Atsumu had already dived, they were going to collide if he didn’t do anything about it. He swerves his body the best he can and crashes beside the second year, but his landing wasn’t as graceful. Atsumu feels an explosion of pain on his left wrist, unable to hold back, he lets out a scream that gets drowned out by the cheering fans.

“The ball?” he asks despite the flaring pain.

“We got the point, it got caught on the net and fell in,” the second year supplied for him.

“Are you okay, captain?” he asks.

“Fine, fine don’t worry about me, let’s finish this,” he says eyeing the scoreboard, 13-14, it was their match point, he has to do this.

“No you won’t you’re going to the infirmary for that,” his coach says approaching him.

Only then did he realize that the entire stadium was looking at him, maybe the scream he had let out wasn’t as drowned out as he had assumed. With his coach was a medic that had come to inspect his wrist. When he holds out his hand for the man to take, he only now realizes that it had swollen with a nauseating shade of purple, blue, and red. The medic says that they need to take him to the infirmary. So, he gets switched out and dragged to the infirmary, the sound of the whistle blowing haunting him with every step he took.

===============

“Miya’s already out, let’s win this for him,” Kiyoomi tells the team once they get back on the court.

“For the captain,” their reserve setter says in reply.

“For the captain,” they say in unison.

Kiyoomi walks to the net with Rintarou beside him. When the whistle blows, Kiyoomi puts his hands to the back of his neck waiting for the serve to go over. It was received cleanly by Chuo’s libero, a foreign student that Kiyoomi never bothered to remember, and was sent to Tobio, which he gave to the guy in glasses. Successfully performing a block out, they were once again tied, 14-14. Tobio steps back to execute his serve, sailing over the net, and being received perfectly by Motoya. They need to cut off Tobio’s serves. Kiyoomi gets his run up ready, taking advantage of the block, he performs his own block out that makes the blonde blocker smirk at him irritated. “A block out for a block out,” he thinks, 14-15, another match point in their favor.

When Kiyoomi steps back to serve, his teammates and his opponents could not help but compare him to his spirit. A blunt asshole who hates losing and will never let other people get ahead of him for even a little bit. As they watch the ball goes above their heads, it gets caught in the net, only being caught by Tobio, before Kourai gets under it to do an underhand. It gets passed to a second year that does a spike perfectly, despite the wobbly receive.

Rintarou and Osamu go up to block him, successfully narrowing his path so that it goes directly to Motoya. With a perfect receive, the setter gets under the ball and Kiyoomi goes back a few steps waiting for the perfect timing. Just as the ball touches the setter’s hands, he runs and jumps, “I’m ending this here,” he thinks to himself. He spikes the ball, with a nasty spin that has even his cousin cringing. It bounces off the opposing libero’s hands before going out of bounds. They had done it, they won. As the whistle resounds through the stadium, even Kiyoomi couldn’t help the smile that was making its way to his face.

As he turns back to face his team, he finds something far better, Atsumu, he was standing near the exit, a pack of ice on his bandaged wrist. He leaves the others offering their congratulations for him scoring the final point and rushes to his boyfriend. He wraps his arms around Atsumu, pulling him close, celebrating their win.

“Never do that again,” Kiyoomi says.

“No promises, Omi,” the blond replies smirking. Motoya comes up to them saying that they had to line up. The two teams exchanged formalities before leaving the court to head to the dressing room. Since they had time before the awards ceremony, Kiyoomi and Atsumu decided to slip away after they had both showered.

When Atsumu came out of the shower, he takes out the stretchable bandage that the medic had put on him earlier. Putting it against his injured hand, another comes into his vision, taking the bandage and began to carefully wind it around his wrist.

“Maybe I should get myself injured more if ye’re always this carin’,” Atsumu suggests.

“Injure yourself one more time and I’ll leave you to rot,” Kiyoomi says making the other laugh.

“Ya really are mean, why won’t ya be kind to the hurt, Omi?” Kiyoomi answers him with a blank stare making him laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, Atsumu-san,” he hears from behind him.

“You don’t have to be sorry; it was this idiot that went to receive the ball even though he didn’t have to. He’s the one at fault here,” Kiyoomi says for him.

“Still,” he says.

“Look, Omi’s right, I was wrong there, I really shouldn’t have chased the ball. Admittedly, I didn’t see that ya did cause I was too caught up in playin’, so no it wasn’t yer fault,” Atsumu says, smiling at him and patting his shoulder. The second-year blushes before saying a quiet “Okay,” then running off flustered. Kiyoomi clicks his tongue in annoyance, before he takes Atsumu by the wrist and drags him outside to the nearby park.

“Hey, what was that about?” Atsumu asks.

“He likes you,” Kiyoomi replies.

“He does?” Kiyoomi doesn’t answer and just sits on a plant box before patting his leg. Understanding, Atsumu shifts to his fox form before seating himself on the other’s lap, limping as he does so. They stay like that until Rintarou comes out, a brown red fox, who was undoubtedly Osamu, in tow and sits beside him.

Osamu, who was also seated in Rintarou’s lap, began to nudge at his sleeping brother, silently asking him if he was okay. The two foxes began to converse, leaving their humans to carry a conversation without them.

Nearly an hour later, Motoya finds them like that, the two humans making fun of their spirits who were screeching at each other, seemingly in the middle of a heated argument. Motoya calls them saying that the awarding ceremony was starting, Rintarou and Kiyoomi prying their respective spirits from the squealing match. He realizes that, as much as he hates it, this was going to be his life from now on, sarcastic people and screeching foxes.

===============

“Ya know, ya should really wear yer tie properly,” Sakiko tells her son.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten dad? He’s less o’ a nagger ya know? And my tie is perfectly fine, mind ya,” Atsumu replies.

“Would ya rather suffer through silence?” she tests.

“I love ya, mama!” Atsumu says instead.

“Hey, ma, I’m goin’ with Omi’s family later, okay?” he tells her.

“Oh, Kiyoomi, I miss my son, where is he?” she asks.

“He’s round there, the law students are… wait,” he pauses. “Yer son?!” he asks, his voice coming out louder than he had anticipated.

“Oh, shut yer mouth, Atsumu, ye’re bein’ too loud for the ceremony,” she tells him.

Atsumu didn’t know if he should be happy that his family accepts Kiyoomi as his boyfriend or betrayed that he, like Osamu, has lost their place in their parents’ heart. They have repeatedly said that they were no longer the only sons in the family and have been told more than once that they have never been the favorites. Even then, Atsumu was still smug that Kiyoomi’s parents feel the same way about him as his parents does Kiyoomi.

When the ceremony finished, he approaches Kiyoomi’s family, both him and his mother wearing a black three-piece suit with a white dress shirt. His father stood beside them, seemingly out of place, wearing jeans, a sweater, and a trench coat.

“Atsumu, my love,” Mari says, kissing him on the cheek.

“You must be Sakiko,” she says, turning to look at Atsumu’s mother.

“That’s me, has Atsumu been speakin’ of me?” she asks.

“Oh, Kiyoomi actually, never shut up since he came back from Amagasaki,” Mari says in dismay.

“Good thin’s I hope?”

“Oh, very good, in fact, do you maybe want to switch sons from now on?” Mari asks Sakiko. The women smirk at each other making both Kiyoomi and Atsumu recoil at the familiar troublemaker smiles crossing their faces. It was then that they realize that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to let the two meet so early.

===============

“They’re exhausting,” Kiyoomi says, putting on a shirt before drying his hair with the towel he was holding.

“At least they get along?” Atsumu tries.

“They get along at out expense, put Osamu and Motoya in the mix and we’ll be suffering for the rest of our lives,” Kiyoomi pouts, walking over to Atsumu who was seated on his bed. Atsumu’s parents have already gone back to the hotel room while both the twins were with their significant others. They were scheduled to come back with the twins’ parents to Amagasaki tomorrow before going to Osaka the following day to meet with the MSBY executives to tell of their final decisions.

“I wouldn’t mind sufferin’ that way then,” Atsumu teases.

“You little shit, come here,” Kiyoomi says.

Atsumu crawls closer to him before getting on his lap situating himself so that they were facing each other. He rests his head with still damp hair on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu takes that discarded towel and begins dabbing the towel onto the other’s hair.

“Omi, lift yer head up, you’ll get a cold if ya don’t dry it now.” Kiyoomi whines in response but still raises his head like Atsumu says. He pouts at him making Atsumu laugh as he threads the towel through his hair gently.

After a few minutes of silence, Kiyoomi pulls the towel from Atsumu’s hands, throwing it to the side before tilting his head up. Atsumu leans down, his lips meeting Kiyoomi’s in a soft kiss. They pull away after a single touch of their lips before Atsumu leans down giving him another kiss.

“I love you,” Kiyoomi whispers.

“I love ya,” Atsumu answers.

“We made it, love, we graduated, we won Inter Collegiate, and within a week, we’ll be signing our first professional contracts,” Kiyoomi says.

“Ya forget that yer the season MVP Omi,” Atsumu adds.

“Oh, how could I forget that you’re the best setter in the league, too,” Kiyoomi replies.

“We really did it, didn’t we?”

“We did, let’s conquer V-League together?” Kiyoomi asks, holding out a pinky.

“Let’s do it,” he replies, hooking his own around the other’s finger.

“Together?” Kiyoomi asks further.

“Together,” Atsumu agrees, giving him another kiss. Yeah, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and please stay tuned for the last two chapters!!


	18. Black, Gold, and Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black of your hair, the gold of your eyes and the bronze upon our chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i also put tobio in chuo, i’ll be changing the story a bit in a way that students can play for pro teams like in my country. please enjoy!
> 
> ps. yes we will get our porn scene but i’m saving that for the last chap lol sorry to disappoint anyone (also please don’t expect anything, i can’t write porn for shit)

“Hurry Atsumu, I know you can run faster than that!” Kiyoomi says, pulling Atsumu by his wrist, Osamu and Rintarou running beside them. Barely managing to reach the doors of the train before they closed, they all let out a deep sigh of relief and exhaustion.

“Why did we have to run?” Atsumu asks, seating himself on the mostly empty train seat, dragging Kiyoomi, who still had a hand wrapped around his wrist, with him.

“We’re gonna be late, we would’a missed the train if we didn’t,” Osamu tells him.

“Yeah, I know about that smartass, but why we could’a just went to the station earlier!” Atsumu snarks.

“You do realize that it was also your fault that we had to do so?” Kiyoomi asks him.

“And how is it my fault?” he protests.

“Ya overslept,” Osamu says.

“Omi said he’d wake me!”

“I did, and you said you’d be up, only to find that you’re still asleep when I came back upstairs,” Kiyoomi tells him.

“You took too long in the bathroom,” Rintarou pipes.

“Samu took longer before me!”

“You insisted on eating rather than taking a sandwich to the station,” Kiyoomi added.

“That was ‘cause the bread already had mold in it!” Atsumu pouts, making the other three laugh.

“Ye’re just bullyin’ me,” he says, his pout deepening as the other three continue to tease him.

“We’re always bullying you,” Kiyoomi points out. Atsumu hides his face in the other’s neck as Kiyoomi laughs while the other two make gagging noises before Rintarou pulls at Osamu’s hand to seat themselves beside them.

===============

When they reach MSBY’s home gym, they were immediately greeted by Meian Shuugo and Coach Samson Foster. They exchanged formalities and were taken to the room where they will have their discussion. Upon walking inside, the athletes immediately notice that there was already someone else inside the meeting room. He had his back turned away from the door, seemingly fiddling with his phone.

“Bokkun!” Atsumu yells, running to hug his senior.

“Tsum-tsum!” the other says approaching him.

“Atsumu, please calm down,” Kiyoomi says. The blond collects himself, before walking back to the group.

“Oh, we don’t mind, we actually asked Bokuto to come here to make you feel a bit more comfortable,” Shuugo assures.

“Is it alright if we wait for another person, he’ll be coming in a few minutes, as per his earlier message,” the coach says.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” a chipper voice says from the door. The group turns to look at the newcomer and finds the characteristic orange hair that has haunted them since high school.

“Shouyou!” Koutarou says, running to the boy standing by Shion.

“Bokuto-san!” the other replies.

“Well, I’ll be fucked,” Atsumu mutters, looking at the other as if he was the ninth wonder of the world.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get to the discussion. Please, have a seat.” They all sit around the table, as several sets of paper stacked together were placed in front of each of them along with a pen beside each stack.

“We have already run over the contents of the contract when we called you back a month ago, but you are free to read through it and if you have any questions, you’re free to clarify with me or with Meian,” the coach says.

Osamu clears his throat and begins to speak. “Yer proposal is very compelling, however, I’m gonna have to decline,” he says, pushing the stack of paper back to the coach.

“I do too,” Rintarou agrees.

“Is it alright if we know why? Who knows, we may be able to steal you from your future teams,” Shuugo jokes, smirking.

“That is, if I plan to continue playin’ at all,” Osamu says making Atsumu flinch. It was a small movement, undetectable to most, but to Kiyoomi, it was enough.

“Is that so? I don’t want to say that it’s a shame since you’re so good at the sport because you’ve probably heard it all before…” Osamu laughs humorlessly. “So I’ll just say, with the utmost sincerity, I hope you become fortunate in your endeavor,” the coach said.

“Thank you,” he says, leaning back against his chair.

“And you, Suna? Is it too imposing to ask?” he says, turning to Rintarou.

“I really do appreciate the offer, but I’ve had my eye on EJP Raijin for some time now,” he says.

“It’s fine, it just makes it much more satisfying to steal you from them,” Koutarou says, laughing. The other members of the group laugh along with him, taken by his loud guffaws.

“What about you two?” the coach turns to Kiyoomi and Atsumu.

“About the living arrangements,” Kiyoomi starts.

“Oh, yes, you have a choice to live in our quarters, you will be given a room fit for two, the room will be composed of a living room and two bedrooms, like in your dorms back in Todai. You also have the choice to live outside, that is of course, is entirely up to you,” the coach explains.

“Okay, I was just making sure, and we have a choice on who our roommates are going to be?” Kiyoomi clarifies.

“We currently have a fully vacant room, so yes, if you are willing to take it, then we’ll have it ready for you,” he continues.

“Alright, then I choose Miya,” Kiyoomi says.

“Does that mean you’re signing with us?” Koutarou asks, his tail manifesting and was now moving back and forth behind him.

“Yes, Bokkun, and we already told ya about it or did ya forget?” Atsumu asks, his own tail beginning to move in tandem with Koutarou’s

“I almost forgot; do we need any documentation about spirits?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Oh, none at all, identification is enough, if you’re like Akaashi and Bokuto, just tell us and the guards so that they’ll allow access into the building. About our players being spirits, it’s only an additional page in the information sheet, but apart from that, we require nothing,” Shuugo explains.

“Well, looks like we don’t need to do anythin’ ain’t that right Omi?” Atsumu says, smirking at his human.

“You do have animal control for rabid dogs?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Oi!”

“I have a question,” Shouyou says.

“Yes?”

“When will the starting line-up for the season be decided?” he asks.

“That’s my little disciple, always ready to win a game from the front lines!” Koutarou says, ruffling his orange hair.

“We’ll be announcing it a few weeks before the first game, so around October, so if any of you want to make the cut, try to impress me,” the coach says, a sinister smile on his face that makes even Shuugo flinch.

“Well, I don’t doubt that you’ll leave us oldies, you’re the monster generation after all,” Shuugo says.

“Do you have any more questions?” Earning a collective shake of their heads as the three scribbled their own signatures. Two people then went inside the room, one of them holding a clipboard, the other, holding measuring tape. All their measurements were taken as well as their desired numbers. As soon as it was finished, they were all free to go.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu parted ways with the other two as they went to a nearby park that they frequented whenever they went to Osaka. Walking hand-in-hand, they strolled along the park, Atsumu marveling at the few cherry blossom trees that were just starting to bloom. A stray petal falls on Atsumu’s nose, making him sneeze making Kiyoomi laugh at how comical the entire thing was.

Upon seeing a bench, Kiyoomi pulls on Atsumu’s hand, seating them both on it. Kiyoomi leans his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, before closing his eyes and enjoying the peace, the groan of vehicles as white noise and the other’s breathing in time with his. Atsumu then leans his own head against Kiyoomi’s as they both sit there in relative silence.

“I saw you flinch earlier,” Kiyoomi says, after a few minutes of relative silence.

“It still hurts,” Atsumu says, plainly.

Kiyoomi raises his head, making Atsumu look at him questioningly. He pats his thigh, a gesture that they have come to use for telling Atsumu to shift and rest on it. Kiyoomi gathers up the fox in his arms, the warmth of the other seeping into his coat-clad body. He gently starts stroking the fox’s head, down his body. Atsumu starts whining, Kiyoomi’s heart breaking at each pitiful whine. This was the closest that Atsumu has ever gotten to crying in front of him, and although the sounds he makes are oddly similar, he could feel and see the difference by merely looking at its eyes.

Come Monday, they have only one thing on their minds, a place in the starting line-up. For Kiyoomi it wasn’t a big deal, initially, he can play for as long as he wants, his parents have allowed him as such. But now, looking at the fire burning in Atsumu’s eyes, a fire of yearning and competitiveness, he could feel the spark igniting within him. He was reminded, that before he had liked Atsumu as a person, he had admired him immensely as a player. A player that has now recently lost his greatest partner on the court, the flames of his passion for the sport burns tenfold with the need to prove himself and to prove to himself that he would do fine without his brother.

Kiyoomi knew that Osamu was irreplaceable, specially on the court, but he wants to tell Atsumu that it would be fine. He would be his new partner, he would be the spiker that he uses unabashedly, he would be the one calling for the ball yet Atsumu could still have the luxury, the audacity, to use him as a decoy. Atsumu could use him in any way that he wants, that being said, he would willingly hit toss after toss, make play after play, if it meant playing with the other, then Kiyoomi will gladly do as such.

===============

“What did ya want with _my_ spiker?” Kiyoomi hears Atsumu ask.

Kiyoomi smirks as he joins the train wreck of a reunion that was happening outside the locker room. Rivalries were being rekindled and the mere thought of which reminds him why he loves volleyball in the first place. Kiyoomi wasn’t a stranger to playing against rivals, as they have just come from a game with the Hornets last week and one with the Red Falcons the week before that. He didn’t know what it was, but he has only ever felt this type of spark when it was a game between them and the Adlers or Raijin.

After several threats were exchanged, they retreated to their locker rooms to change into their jerseys. Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu aside, telling Shuugo that they’ll be following in a few.

“ _My_ spiker?” Kiyoomi asks him.

“Oh? What’s this? Is Omi jealous?” Atsumu says, cocking his eyebrow.

“Honestly, I just don’t want to see you getting into a fight because you made another human jealous,” he replies.

Atsumu pulls his mask from his ear, revealing the slight pout in Kiyoomi’s lips. He laughs and pulls Kiyoomi closer to him, slowly before their lips meet. They exchanged a few more pecks before the spiker tugs his mask back into place, forcing Atsumu to go out now before the captain sends people to look for them. Arriving at the court, they were given a pen and a toy ball, which they apparently have to throw at the audience. Kiyoomi looks as the ball in distaste, before scribbling his signature and throwing it in a random direction. Oh, he could not wait for this match to be over.

===============

They have just gotten back from their celebratory dinner when Atsumu, pulls at his hands, dragging him to Kiyoomi’s bedroom, on paper at least. Atsumu then goes to lay on the bed while Kiyoomi walks to his closet, taking two sets of shirts and boxers before throwing one of which to the other. Kiyoomi goes to the bathroom, and as he was taking a shower, he hears the door open and the man outside brushing his teeth. When he was finished, they changed positions, Atsumu taking the shower, and Kiyoomi taking the sink.

Atsumu finds Kiyoomi on the bed, scrolling through his phone, when he went out of the bathroom. Atsumu lays down beside him, taking full advantage of the queen-sized bed that Kiyoomi had replaced the double bed with. Kiyoomi looks to the person who had just laid down beside him, putting his hand on the other’s head that was still damp from the shower. He reaches into the bedside table to find the battery-powered hair dryer that Atsumu had bought a few months ago. He then massages his boyfriend’s scalp, his fingers threading through the other’s hair as he dries the strands.

When it had dried, Atsumu rouses from where he had his face pressed against the mattress, looking up to meet Kiyoomi’s eyes which were already looking at him fondly. Atsumu then leans on his hand, pushing his body up enough so that his lips can meet with Kiyoomi’s. The raven pulls Atsumu onto his lap, gently pulling him closer so that their bodies were flushed together.

Kiyoomi laughs as Atsumu shivers at the cold fingers brushing the bare skin of his back. He wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s shoulders as the other’s lips go to his neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses in their wake. Kiyoomi digs his teeth into the most sensitive part of Atsumu’s neck, making him let out something between a breathy exhale and a moan. The fingers that had been playing with the hem of his shirt began making their way inside, the still cold fingers leaving goosebumps on Atsumu’s skin. Kiyoomi raises his head from Atsumu’s neck, planting another kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love ya,” the other returns.

Atsumu dives to kiss him again and Kiyoomi lets the other lay their bodies on the bed, lips still attached. As much as he wanted to take things slow tonight, he could feel the growing urgency from the sounds that Atsumu was letting out. The man on top of him began grinding his already growing bulge against Kiyoomi’s own, each drag of his hips perfectly providing the delicious friction that had them both panting and groaning in each other’s mouths.

Kiyoomi flips them over, before taking off his shirt. Atsumu feels his breath catch in his throat, a shiver making its way down his spine as Kiyoomi leans into him, his breath tickling his ear. “I won today baby, that means I get to do what I want,” Kiyoomi says, before his hand makes it’s way to Atsumu’s bulge. He moans at the pressure applied to it before a hand comes up to his mouth in an attempt to silence him.

“First, I’ll be fucking you, love, then I’ll ride you ‘til the daylight,” Kiyoomi says. Let’s just say that they were thankful that only one side of the dorm was occupied, the other being the wall of the building. And Atsumu thanked every deity to have ever existed that Kiyoomi’s room is farther away from people than his is.

===============

Walking into the Olympic Village, Atsumu really wasn’t sure what to expect, but what he didn’t however, was their trainer and apparently his senior in college, Iwaizumi Hajime, chasing someone down the hall then turning a corner, while he was covered in what looked like whipped cream. Looking down the hall, he finds that they weren’t the only ones staring at the scene incredulously. There were two men across the hallway that looked like they were going to the gym but had stopped to enjoy the spectacle. Shouyou was cheering for someone named “Toto-san,” and Tobio was looking at the two with a passive stare.

“Oh, Wakatoshi, do you happen to know what happened there?” Kiyoomi asks the said man as he approaches them.

“Apparently, Oikawa didn’t like that Iwaizumi was rooming with me and went ahead and sprayed him with half-a-can’s worth of whipped cream,” he explains.

“That does not make any sense, Ushiwaka, and congrats on bein’ the finals MVP last season in Poland,” Atsumu says.

“Oh, thank you, I didn’t know you watched me,” he replies.

“Well, not like me and Omi really watch anythin’ else part from volley, yeah?” Atsumu replies laughing. He stops when they hear a scream from down the hall.

“Wait, did you just say Oikawa? The Argentinian setter, Oikawa Tooru?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Yes, why?”

“Wait, yer serious? How did that happen?” Atsumu asks confused despite not having realized earlier.

“Oikawa is also from Miyagi, he and Iwaizumi have been friends since they were children. As for me and Oikawa, he always was, mad, I guess, at me because he never seemed to beat me,” Wakaoshi explains.

“Blunt as ever aren’t ya Ushi?” Atsumu says.

Tooru then appears from where he had disappeared to, also covered in white confectionary, and with him, was Hajime, visibly annoyed but fondly so. Atsumu knew that expression all too well, it had been directed at him since college.

“This really isn’t the best way to meet the new and reunite with old rivals, but hello Tobio-chan!” Tooru says, waving to the said man.

“You’re still as dashing and intimidating as ever Oikawa-san, no need to worry about little Kageyama here,” Shouyou says making Tooru laugh.

“And Miya Atsumu,” he says, turning to face him. “I look forward to both of you,” he continues, leveling them both with a stare and a chilling fake smile.

“Will you stop that?” Hajime says, his hand coming up to slap him up the head, making him whine that “His Iwa-chan was being mean.”

“Well, we better go get cleaned up now,” Hajime continues.

“And you two, don’t think I don’t know what you’re gonna do, get back inside and no overworking yourselves. We need you to work at being your best, but not to the point of being unable to use you,” he says, facing Shouyou and Tobio that bowed their heads, entering their room again.

“And you, please try not take each other’s ability to walk? At least not until the end of the games that is,” Hajime says, looking at Kiyoomi and Atsumu.

“No one told me, don’t worry, I saw Miya walking to lecture one time limping after coming out of the bathroom with you, I thought he was injured, until I saw the marks on his neck,” he explains, leaving the two blushing by the doorway.

“Iwaizumi Hajime is a dangerous man,” Wakatoshi says, laughing at the other two’s expressions.

“Oh, shut up,” Kiyoomi says, before dragging Atsumu inside the room.

===============

“Ya know, maybe bronze ain’t that bad,” Atsumu says, laying down beside Kiyoomi on their makeshift bed made up of two double beds pushed together.

“Well, you did flub that toss…” Kiyoomi starts making Atsumu whine.

“Shut yer mouth!” he says pouting.

“But really though, you were amazing back there,” Kiyoomi says.

“Yeah, ya weren’t too bad yerserf, hotshot,” Atsumu replies.

“Good enough that I think I wanna reward you,” he continues.

“Is that so?” Atsumu whispers in his ear.

Kiyoomi leans down onto his boyfriend’s neck to bite at him, but was stopped by hands pulling at his hair. “Why, is something wrong?” he asks. Instead of answering, Atsumu flips them over, and begins leaving his own marks on Kiyoomi’s neck. Atsumu lets his hands wander to the hem of his shirt, pulling gingerly at it, asking the other to take it off for him.

Kiyoomi takes off his shirt before flipping them over and began leaving marks down Atsumu’s already bare torso. Taking his nipple into his mouth, Atsumu lets out a shuddering breath. Kiyoomi bites down particularly hard making Atsumu moan unexpectedly loud. They halt their movements when they hear banging from the wall near the nightstand and a muffled voice yelling: “Damn it, Kiyoomi, stop being horny and let the people sleep!”

The said man hits the wall back twice before crashing onto the bed beside Atsumu. They were both blushing like mad, a few seconds later, they dissolve into a pile of giggles and breathy laughter, trying to imagine Motoya and his roommate, Morisuke’s reaction to seeing them tomorrow.

They look at each other, smiles on both their faces. They have come such a long way from where they began. Back when they first met, they were merely prospective players for the U-19, back then, they could only dream of being part of the national team’s roster. To stand here, to be able play here, on this stage, to have had the privilege of receiving a medal, they could only do so much to assure themselves and each other that it wasn’t a dream.

They came far as individuals, but further together. They had recently started to put money into a house that they will one day own. They had just gotten their first individual cars. They had a little ball of sunshine, a sweet rottweiler puppy that Atsumu had gotten Kiyoomi for their third anniversary, staying with Osamu. They had their fights, even more so are their arguments, yet at the end of the day, they still make up. Now, they were a team that had helped in getting a bronze medal for Japan, Atsumu setting up his play and Kiyoomi scoring the winning shot.

Both had more things in mind, they have more plans to execute, but it was fine. They not only had all the time in the world, but they also had each other, and that alone was assurance enough that they will make these plans reality. Atsumu already had one of these goals in mind, it sat in Osamu’s drawer, in his and Rintarou’s shared apartment. It was time, he guessed, to finally make this emotionally constipated asshole his, Miya Kiyoomi, sounds great, doesn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you like it, the epilogue will be uploaded tomorrow or the day after that. if you’ve reached this far thank you so much for reading and i really hope you liked it!! now, onto the last chapter we go!!


	19. To the Moon and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, now, for the entirety of our lives, and every other life after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s the last chapter… it was nice while it lasted, but i’m sad now :(((( but anyway, please enjoy!!
> 
> ps. it’s been so long since i’ve been to an airport and i forgot how they announce flight calls so please tell me if you still remember? also, i can’t write smut for shit so i really am sorry for how that part will turn out lol

Atsumu wakes up to the sound of his alarm, groggily, he goes to turn it off so as not wake his sleeping boyfriend. He walks over to the walk-in closet of their new house and takes the suitcases that he had managed to hide from Kiyoomi. It had taken him so much, mostly just several rounds of sex, to keep him from entering the closet last night. He had no doubt the Kiyoomi was exhausted as they had only gone to sleep around three hours ago, but they had a flight to catch so his boyfriend could just sleep when they get on the plane.

“Omi, baby, wake up,” Kiyoomi groans in response then turning away from the offending man.

“Omi, we have to go now if we wanna catch the flight,” Atsumu says gently.

“What flight are you talkin’ ‘bout? What the fuck?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Come on, this is my surprise, come, get up my baby,” Atsumu says.

“Next time you plan a surprise at three in the morning I will castrate you,” Kiyoomi says.

“Yeah, yeah, get up.”

“Kiss first?” Kiyoomi asks, pouting at him.

“There ya go baby, come on, we still need to shower, and yes, I’ll do all the work for ya,” Atsumu says, kissing Kiyoomi’s lips.

“Yay,” Kiyoomi says groggily.

===============

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Kiyoomi says.

“Ya’ll find out when our flight is called anyway,” Atsumu retorts making Kiyoomi roll his eyes at him.

“This is the pre-boarding announcement for passengers booked on flight 312 to Tromso, Norway. Please proceed to gate three,” the voice on the intercom says.

“That’s us,” Atsumu says, handing Kiyoomi his ticket.

“Wait, Norway?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Ya said ya wanted to see the northern lights for the first time, didn’t ya?”

Kiyoomi was speechless, he stares dumbfounded and could do nothing but let Atsumu drag him to the luggage inspection. It wasn’t until they were seated inside the plane that Kiyoomi was able to get a word out. “Why did you do this?” Atsumu smiles at him before taking his hand.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Atsumu says, pecking his cheek.

“I’m aware of that, but why?” Kiyoomi says, still confused.

“It’s our sixth anniversary, baby, let me spoil ya,” Atsumu says, laughing at the other’s pout.

“Sorry I gave ya a whiplash baby,” Atsumu apologizes.

“Damn right you should be, last night I was being fucked ‘til I can’t remember my name, now you do this?”

“I’m sorry baby, I had to keep ya out of the closet somehow, wouldn’t want ya ruining the surprise. And before ya ask, I used Samu’s bank account to buy the ticket and paid him with cash so ya won’t notice,” Atsumu explains.

“Do ya really not like this?” he adds and Kiyoomi doesn't miss the hint of insecurity in his tone.

“I do, I’m sorry, I really do, it’s just…” he pauses, mulling over his next words. “I want to be the one to spoil you,” Kiyoomi finally says.

“And ya can do that all year round, but for now, let me do this, okay?”

“I’m paying for accommodation,” Kiyoomi proposes.

“Ah, about that, Mother and Father took care of it,” Atsumu says, pertaining to Kiyoomi’s parents.

“Wait, what?” he asks.

“Yeah, they said that it was a housewarmin’ gift of some sort,” he explains sheepishly.

“What about food?”

“Mama and Papa gave me money for that,” Atsumu says.

“So, I really will be the sugar baby of this trip?” Kiyoomi asks.

“Basically, yeah?”

“I hate you.”

“No ya don’t,” Atsumu replies, smirking. Kiyoomi smiles a bit behind his mask.

“Yeah, no I don’t,” he says, making Atsumu blush and laugh with him. Well, he guesses he can enjoy these things for now, his surprise for Atsumu could wait, he’ll just tell Motoya to hold onto it for a little while longer.

===============

They had just landed in Norway after a twenty-plus-hour flight and Atsumu really just wants to go to bed. Despite booking first-class tickets, he was really feeling the kink in his neck and back. With Atsumu’s arms linked around Kiyoomi’s, they begin to walk to the exit of the airport, the raven pushing the cart filled with their luggage. Atsumu points to the gray car and begins walking to it while dragging Kiyoomi with him, upon reaching it, a man in his late thirties approaches them.

“The name’s Tobias, I’ll be your driver for the entirety of your stay,” he says, taking the luggage from Kiyoomi and opening the trunk.

As they arrive at the hotel, Atsumu was barely conscious, sluggishly being pulled along by Kiyoomi. “I’ll be here tomorrow Mr. Miya, Mr. Sakusa, rest for the moment, and please enjoy your stay,” Tobias says, leaving their baggage with the bell boy and driving off.

“Omi, close the curtains,” he says crashing down on the bed after his shower. The other man, who was looking at the view in wonder, closed the curtains, letting darkness surround the entire room. Kiyoomi lays down beside him, both drifting off as they prepare for several days’ worth of adventures, mishaps, and memories.

===============

“Ya know, I never expected ya’d be the type to eat a mini mountain’s worth’a cake,” Atsumu says, eyeing his boyfriend and the empty plate in front of him.

“It’s good, and since the season’s just finished, I’m indulging my sweet tooth,” the other says, finishing the last bite before he takes a sip of his tea.

“I’m showerin’ now, ya can go after me,” Atsumu says.

“Where are we going?” Kiyoomi asks.

“It’s three in the afternoon, Omi, we need to leave at around five,” he explains, wiping at some of the powdered sugar on the corner of Kiyoomi’s lips.

“We’re seeing them today?” Kiyoomi asks, excitement flicking in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah we are, dress me up for later yeah?” he says.

Kiyoomi nods, bounding over to where they had put the suitcases near the couch. Atsumu leaves him to his own devices, knowing that Kiyoomi loves dressing them both up. Granted, his sense of style was impeccable, and his standards are only satisfied by designer clothing, his bank history was enough to prove that. After Atsumu had found out, he had taken Kiyoomi to the thrift store that he had found with his brother while exploring Tokyo. Needless to say, in a span of three hours, Atsumu had revolutionized Kiyoomi’s wardrobe while maintaining his apparently, immaculate fashion sense.

“Your clothes are on the bed, left side,” Kiyoomi tells him when he exits the restroom.

“Thanks baby, showers all yers,” Atsumu says, plugging in the hair dryer.

Atsumu inspects the clothes that Kiyoomi and laid out for him, a black sweatshirt, black thermal leggings, a dark gray windbreaker, a wine red scarf, and brown boots. Beside it was a matching set, a light gray sweatshirt, black thermal leggings, a burgundy trench coat, and a black scarf and boots. Atsumu laughs, he had never taken Kiyoomi to be the type of person to match clothes with someone, yet here he was.

Atsumu walks to his suitcase, opening his skin care pack, one that Kiyoomi never opens, and takes out his greatest surprise of the week. He tucks it into the inside pocket of the windbreaker, before proceeding to put on his underwear. Atsumu was putting on his moisturizer when Kiyoomi exits the restroom, his hair still dripping wet and the towel hung low on his hips.

“Ya know, ya really should’a worn a robe, I could jump ya right now,” Atsumu says, half-jokingly raking his eyes on the other’s frame.

“We won’t be able to see the lights,” Kiyoomi says, pouting.

“I’ll make ya see stars instead,” Atsumu negotiates.

“Give me a good night and I’ll fuck you,” Kiyoomi proposes, walking over to the plugged in hair dryer.

“Better keep yer promise Omi, ya already bottomed last time,” Atsumu says as he dabs lip balm on his already chapping lips.

“Put lip moisturizer on it then petroleum jelly,” Kiyoomi says, noticing the pout on his face as he looks at the peeling skin.

“We better hurry Omi,” Atsumu says anxiously.

“We’ll make it, don’t worry, look, it’s only half past three, don’t worry about it, Atsu,” Kiyoomi assures, walking over to the other, and resting his head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around him.

“Is there something that got you particularly anxious?” Kiyoomi asks.

“No, no, and yer hair’s a mess,” Atsumu says. Kiyoomi knew that his boyfriend was avoiding the question, but if he deems it unimportant enough to not mention it, then he knows he can trust Atsumu to handle it by himself.

“Okay, I’m here, love,” Kiyoomi says, kissing Atsumu on his temple before heading to the bed, his skincare pouch and his underwear grasped in his hand.

Atsumu looks at the other’s retreating figure and can’t help but wonder how the hell did he get lucky enough to have the other by his side for all these years, as a friend, as his better half, and as his lover. He truly is lucky to have found him.

“Okay, I’m done, when will our driver be here?” Kiyoomi asks. Atsumu looks at his phone, finding a text from Tobias saying that he would be there in approximately five minutes.

“He’s close, come on, let’s go down,” Atsumu says.

===============

“Welcome, and feast you’re eyes on the northern lights,” Tobias says, his arms spread as if showcasing the grandeur of the aurora borealis.

“I’ll leave you two alone now, I’ll be in the car if you need me,” he says, making his way back inside the car, leaving the two standing in the middle of a meadow.

“It’s so beautiful,” Kiyoomi says.

“I still remember when you wrecked the northern lights for me,” Kiyoomi laughs, making Atsumu smile with him.

“Well, it ain’t my fault that they’re just electromagnetic interference,” Atsumu says, pulling Kiyoomi down to sit on one of the portable chairs that Tobias had lent them before leaning his head on the other’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing romantic about that Atsumu,” Kiyoomi pouts, leaning his own head on top of Atsumu’s.

“Maybe so, but regardless, it is very beautiful,” Atsumu says, looking at the lights dancing in the sky.

“Ya know Omi, there’s a real reason why I took ya here,” Atsumu says, after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, I figured,” Kiyoomi replies.

“Do ya know why?” he asks.

“No, actually, I know you’ve been going around my back for about a month now, but apart from that, no, I didn’t dig around. I know that you’ll tell me if it was something really bad,” Kiyoomi says.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Kiyoomi asks.

“For trustin’ me, well, for everythin’ I guess,” Atsumu says.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Kiyoomi says, pulling his head away from Atsumu’s.

“No! Fuck, Omi no! Well, I guess in a way, you will be my ex-boyfriend,” Atsumu says, pausing for a moment, pondering his own words.

“Wait, you are, aren’t you?” Kiyoomi asks, he voice cracking.

“No! Shit, I’m sorry, this wasn’t supposed to be the reason of ya cryin’ tonight,” Atsumu says.

“You were planning on making me cry tonight?” Kiyoomi exclaims.

“No! Wait, can I get a do over?” Atsumu says, exasperated.

“Better start explaining now Miya, or I swear to every single god, I will leave you here,” Kiyoomi says.

“Alright, alright, sorry, that conversation went bad with a few words, I’m sorry.” Atsumu takes a deep breath.

“Please don’t interrupt me while I talk?” he asks and Kiyoomi nods in assurance, despite him sniffling from his fallen tears.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” he says, wiping at the tearstains with his gloved hand.

“Okay, firstly, I want to thank ya, tell ya how grateful I am to have met ya. I know I piss ya off a lot, I know there are times that we can’t help but fight, there are times when we’re too much for each other, and I know we’re unconventional, that we’re not always the perfect fit, but I’m thankful that despite that, ye’re willin’ to make it work. Even more than that, ye’re willin’ to recognize the efforts that I make in makin' us work. I’m thankful that ye’re the perfect person for me and even more so that Fate chose ya for me.

“I don’t know how I would have lived had I not been with ya, probably with lower blood pressure…” Atsumu jokes, Kiyoomi laughing with him. “Secondly, I love ya, ya know I do, as a friend, as a partner in crime, as yer other half, as unconditionally, and as endlessly as I am capable of. When I talked to Kita-san that one time in college, he said somethin’ pretty profound. He said that I didn’t get to choose if I love someone, he said that didn’t have a say on who I loved, only how much I loved them, and damn do I choose to love ya as much as I do every day. He told me that I get to choose, eros, philia, storge, or agape, so I did, I chose, and I always will choose to love you unconditionally.

“And lastly, our fates our entwined, we both know that, regardless of how we treat each other, however way we love each other, if ya want me in yer life or not, I will still be yer spirit and ya’ll always be my human. Through out the years, we didn’t remain just that, we became strangers, rivals, teammates, best friends, lovers, boyfriends…” Atsumu lets out a deep breath, his hand going inside his coat closing his hand around the main reason for the trip. He stands up, Kiyoomi looking at him with a confused expression and his eyes filled with unshed tears. Atsumu reaches out with his unoccupied hand, wiping at the wetness that has stained his love’s face, ignoring the nip of the cold at his own wet face. Kneeling, down on one knee, Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, the tears in his eyes falling faster as he realizes what was happening.

“So now, may I have the honor of bein' yer husband?” Atsumu asks, opening the velvet box containing the ring. Kiyoomi was already nodding even before Atsumu had finished the question.

“Yes, fuck yes,” he says. Atsumu laughs, taking off Kiyoomi’s glove, before slipping it on his ring finger. Once the ring was on, Kiyoomi tackles the blonde to the ground, uncaring of the snow that was now surrounding them. They look into each other’s eyes, as if in a trance that neither want to break from. A round of applause wakes them from staring at each other, laughing when they remember that they weren’t alone.

“He said yes!” Atsumu yells in accented English and the clapping grew louder. He picks Kiyoomi up, spinning him around before setting him down, taking his mask off and giving his lover a kiss on the lips. They pull away to find the several other people in the meadow, smiling at them.

“I love ya,” Atsumu says.

“I love you,” Kiyoomi replies.

===============

“Ya know I was serious when I said I was bottomin’ tonight,” Atsumu says, in Japanese when they were dropped off the hotel, with the promise of sight-seeing with Tobias tomorrow.

“I know, and because of that little spectacle, I plan on rewardin’ ya tonight,” Kiyoomi says in Kansai dialect making Atsumu’s knees buckle, almost tripping on hos own feet.

“Are ya alright?” Kiyoomi’s deep voice was reverberating through Atsumu’s bones, he could feel the heat beginning to pool in his belly at each word the other lets out.

“Fine, but please, I want yer cock in me,” Atsumu says, making Kiyoomi laugh as he nods.

"Head to the shower first, will ya baby, then I'll head on over after ya," Kiyoomi had been holding a conversation with him in Kansai dialect since they came back, and it was taking everything in Atsumu's power to not just jump him while they're still outside.

When Atsumu finishes, Kiyoomi takes his place, a bag that he has never seen before clutched in the other's hands as he enters. At the moment they cross paths, Kiyoomi pulls the other aside, whispering in his ear, "Be a good boy won't ya? I'll reward ya when I get back, Do ya remember yer safewords?" in a breathy voice that makes Atsumu half-hard in one sentence.

"Red for stop, yellow for pause, green for go," Atsumu replies, his mind already racing at the fact that he needs their safewords. Kiyoomi nods before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Atsumu waits on the bed, leaning against the headboard and scrolling through his phone to distract himself from his growing erection. The moment he hears the door to the bathroom open, he gets on his knees in the middle of the bed, folding his legs under him, placing his hands on his lap and looking down. He then hears a distinctive clack against the hardwood floor, and does his best not to peek at whatever Kiyoomi was doing.

"Such a good boy for me," Kiyoomi says, taking Atsumu's chin, making him look at him.

If Atsumu wasn't hard before, he surely was now. Before him, Kiyoomi was wearing black lingerie, complete with lace panties, a bralette, a garter belt, and thigh high stockings. Now that he was looking at him, Atsumu could now see what had made the clacking sound against the floor, on Kiyoomi's feet were six-inch stilletos with strings wrapping wround his mile-long legs, ending just where the stockings end.

"Ya like what ya see, baby?" Kiyoomi asks.

"Tonight's about you, so just lay down, and let me take care of you," Atsumu could only nod as Kiyoomi pushes him to lay on his hands and knees, pushing at the small of his back so that his body was arched in a delectable way that made Kiyoomi's dick twitch in the panties.

Pulling down Atsumu's boxers, he finds that the other's hole was already wet. Kiyoomi laughs, giving it an experimental lick. "My baby seems to be excited, now doesn't he?" he says, giving another lick to the rim. Atsumu lets out a trembling breath relishing the smooth glide of the other's tongue on his hole. Kiyoomi keeps giving him tiny kitten licks, teasing the other's rim, but never really breaching it. It wasn't until Atsumu was whining that Kiyoomi takes things a bit further, he plunges his tongue into the hole, loving the way a moan rips out from Atsumu's throat.

"Color?" Kiyoomi asks.

"Green."

Kiyoomi takes the tube of lube that he had set down before going to the shower and coats his hand generously. Easing in a finger, Atsumu lets out a squeal before grabbing Kiyoomi's hair, pushing him deeper into his ass. Entering another finger, Atsumu's thighs and arms begin to quiver, when Kiyoomi takes a jab at his prostate, the other loses his balance on his hands and crashes face-down on the matress, still the raven did not waver, if not, he began licking at his hole with more vigor with each moan the other lets out.

"Omi... gonna... please," Atsumu says, panting.

"Already baby?" Kiyoomi asks, pressing at his prostate more.

"Gonna come, please Omi... Omi... Omi." Atsumu climaxes, his cum staining the sheets.

Kiyoomi turns him over, before kissing him on the lips, licking into his mouth.

"You like that? When I lick your mouth like I just licked your ass?" Atsumu could only moan in affirmation, grabbing at Kiyoomi's face, trying to pull him in for another kiss. Kiyoomi grants him permission, his lips meeting with Atsumu's again, as he takes each lick, bite, and suck that the raven gives him.

"You ready, baby?" Kiyoomi asks, pressing the tip of his cock against Atsumu's fluttering hole. He nods and Kiyoomi pushes in, Atsumu mewling at the feeling of being streched out.

"So good for me baby," Kiyoomi says as he starts to thrust, Atsumu jolting when his cock hits the blond's prostate.

"Yer hole feels so good baby. Do ya like that? Me hittin' yer spot over and over? Fuck, ya feel so good baby," Kiyoomi says, burying his face in Atsumu's neck, leaving mark after mark.

"That feel good baby?" Atsumu could only nod. Kiyoomi moves from Atsumu's neck to look at his face, looking down on him as if he was dirt that he could never rid himself of. Atsumu feels a shiver run down his spine as the other glares at him.

"I asked ya a question Atsu, and I expect an answer," Kiyoomi says, his hand slapping Atsumu's cheek, hard enough to leave the impression of his fingers. Atsumu moans, his mouth opening wide enough that Kiyoomi shoves three fingers inside.

"Are ya really that far gone already? Damn baby, ya look so good right now, all pliant while bein' fucked on both ends. Fuck I love ya so much," Kiyoomi says, Atsumu still choking on his fingers.

"...Lob... vya..." Atsumu tries to say the sentiment back, but his words were choked by the fingers in his mouth and the erratic thrust of Kiymoomi's hips.

"And ya love it when I talk to ya like this don't ya? Color?" Atsumu moans again, as if it were enough to answer the question, he holds up one finger signalling that he was still at green. Kiyoomi laughs between his own moans as he feels the hole clench around him, the contraction of muscle being felt through every movement he makes.

"Ya gonna cum again baby?" Kiyoomi asks.

"Do it when I say so, cum from your hole alone," Kiyoomi says, the Kansai dialect slipping from his mind as he chases his own orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum in your hole too baby," he continues, once again burying his face in Atsumu's neck, leaving more marks than he already has.

Atsumu starts moaning louder, repeatedly clenching and relaxing around Kiyoomi. His hips start fucking back to meet Kiyoomi's thrusts. Kiyoomi takes his fingers out of Atsumu's mouth, wiping the saliva on the sheets, before taking hold of his hips and fucking into him with renewed vigor. Atsumu's mouth falls open in a silent scream, as he could do nothing but take it.

"Gonna cum for me Atsu?" Kiyoomi asks.

"Cum.. Cum..."

"That's it, my little slut, cum with me baby, come on, fuck Atsumu," Kiyoomi pants in his ear, collapsing on top of him as he orgasms. He moves his hips just as he shoots the first load out of his cock. Atsumu came with him, his cum spilling from his cock and onto their torsos, some catching on Kiyoomi's bralette.

"Fuck baby, you were so good," Kiyoomi says, still not moving from where he had plopped on top of Atsumu.

"Did you think we're done?" Kiyoomi asks, taking his cock out from Atsumu's hole before turning around to show him his ass which was stuffed with a plug.

"Fuck," Atsumu says as Kiyoomi reaches behind him, gripping the base of the plug, pulling at it and taking it out leaving his hole clenching at the empty space it left behind.

Kiyoomi straddles Atsumu, putting his cock against his hole, squirting a generous amount of lube and stroking his shaft. Atsumu moans as his sensitive and bare tip touches the warm hole, the sultry, careful hands going up and down his length. "Omi... Omi..." Atsumu says, panting as he lays back down, thrashing on the sheets from overstimulation, his hands hopelessly grabbing at anything he could.

"So senstive baby, you look so pretty. Color?" Kiyoomi smiles sadistically at the first sob that escapes Atsumu's lips.

"Green," he replies. Once the tip was in, Kiyoomi sits on Atsumu's cock, practically forcing it inside his already prepped hole. Atsumu lets out a scream of pleasure as a sudden warmth surrounds his cock. He starts full on sobbing as Kiyoomi, who lets out his own moan of pleasure and pain, starts to move on top of him, swiveling his hips around.

"Color?" Kiyoomi says.

"Green, Omi, please," Atsumu sobs out.

Atsumu jerks when he feels something tickle his leg only to realize that his tail has manifested. Kiyoomi takes the flicking tail, stroking it in time with each movement of his hips. He starts bouncing on Atsumu's cock, the half-hard shaft steadily going to full hardness. Atsumu could only lie there, taking each skillful movement on his cock, each clench of his hole, sending him to a frenzy of primal need.

"Gonna cum baby," Kiyoomi says, stroking his own cock. Atsumu cums dry with his cock still in Kiyoomi's ass, the raven cuming from the stimulation on his cock and his hole. Kiyoomi's orgasm staining Atsumu's chest sinfully.

"You were so good love," Kiyoomi says, gathering his sobbing partner in his arms.

"Why didn't you safeword?" Kiyoomi asks when Atsumu has calmed down significantly.

"I'm fine," Atsumu says.

"Did I hurt you?" he fusses.

"No ya didn't I'll be fine, a little exhausted, but I'll be fine," Atsumu replies, kissing Kiyoomi on the lips.

"Come on, we need to shower," Kiyoomi says, prying Atsumu's clingy arms off him.

"But I want cuddles," Atsumu pouts.

"Shower now, cuddles later."

"Fine." Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi in satisfaction at the small limp in his step as he goes to prepare the water. He knows he will have a similar limp, quite possibly a worse one, but that was fine, his boyfriend, no, his fiance gave it to him after all.

===============

Kiyoomi goes to stand by his boyfriend in the airport as he was talking to Tobias, thanking him and telling him that Atsumu had already transfered the money into his account. Kiyoomi tells him that their flight had been called, ending their conversation with Tobias with a wave of their hands and the promise to come back.

"Where are we goin' again?" Atsumu asks.

"I got the first flight with available business seats," Kiyoomi says.

"And, that is to where exactly?"

"Maldives," Kiyoomi replies.

"What the fuck, Omi?"

"It was the only free flight," he says in a defensive tone.

"So, we're really goin' to another country, one that has no winter, with only winter clothes in hand?" Atsumu says dryly.

"Well, when you put it like that, it really does not make sense," Kiyoomi says.

"Omi, what the fuck? Did ya really not think this through?" Atsumu says laughing. He doubts no one else knows this, but many people thought that he was the one that robs Kiyoomi of his ability to think, but Atsumu could testify that he does that enough by himself, thank you very much.

"I figured it would be a great way for a honeymoon," Kiyoomi says.

"We're not even married yet though?" Atsumu says.

"Well, I already asked my parents to take care of the papers, the moment we go back to Osaka, we're picking up your brother and your parents, and we're going directly back to Tokyo to sign it," Kiyoomi says.

"What the fuck," Atsumu says.

"Come on, last call," Kiyoomi tells him, pulling at his glove-clad hand.

"Lawyers are scary," Atsumu whispers to himself.

===============

Kiyoomi would like to say that he know everything about Atsumu. He had told him all his darkest secrets, his most embarrassing stories, his deepest insecurities. Never had he been prepared for Atsumu coming out of the resort room in swimming trunk and a floral shirt, looking like he was facing the devil himself.

"Atsu, you're shaking," Kiyoomi observes as they make their way to the pool.

"I'm fine, Omi," he assures.

Taking his word for it, Kiyoomi turns to look at the sea, he was happy that there were, at most, only five other people in the beach resort. He had always loved beaches, his best memories with his siblings and his extended family have occured mostly in beaches. He remembers burying people in the sand, and being buried in the sand like them. He remembers the elaborate sand castles that he and his family would make. He remembers the food that his mother and his aunts always prepared for them. Granted, Kiyoomi never had the chance to bond with strangers because his uncle owns the resort that they frequent, but he guesses his dislike for people in general would be enough to remove the lack of it from his mind.

Kiyoomi takes a deep breath, inhaling the salty air with a smile on his face. The serene expression Kiyoomi was sporting was enough to make Atsumu jealous. He could only wish that he felt as calm as the other did right now. Atsumu had tried to change Kiyoomi's mind while they were still in Norway, but apparently, the other has already paid for the flight and he can't take that back because of this silly little thing. The truth was, there was one thing that he hadn't told Kiyoomi, he hadn't told anyone, and no one apart from Osamu knew what happened, or the fact that it did happen. But he supposes it was time to tell Kiyoomi now.

Just as he was about to speak, a man passes by behind him, and a vivid orange catches his eye and he knows that maybe, there was a way that he could enjoy this vacation without sacrificing his dignity after all. He tells Kiyoomi that he would be right back, walking to the man, asking where he got the floaty from. He follows the man's directions, arriving at the store, he looks around looking at the different designs of all the inflatables. "It needs to be cute so Omi will believe that I bought it cause of that," Atsumu thinks to himself. Just as he was about to ask for help, he sees the perfect one, a giant pool float with a fox head and a fox tail on opposite ends.

He immediately buys the flotation device, also buying a bottle of sunblock with a higher SPF than the one they had brought, before walking back to where Kiyoomi was. The other looks at him confused before Atsumu hands him the bottle of sunblock.

"I know ya burn easily, got that from the store, and look at this adorable pool float I found," Atsumu says, trying to play it off as an impluse buy. He sighs in relief when Kiyoomi merely nods, taking the bottle from his hands, reading over the label and the ingredients quickly before putting some on his body.

"Hey, Atsu, do my back please?" Kiyoomi asks, handing the bottle to Atsumu.

"Are ya tryin' to seduce me, Omi?" he asks.

"No, stop being horny all the time," Kiyoomi replies making Atsumu pout.

"If ya be a good boy today, I'll reward ya," Kiyoomi says, again, exploiting Atsumu's weakness.

"Okay," he whispers, taking the bottle and squirting some on his hands. Once he was done, he asks Kiyoomi to do the same for him, whining when his hands wander farther than necessary.

"Ye're doin' it on purpose," Atsumu pouts.

"Sorry, love, I'll stop now, it's just so much fun teasing you," Kiyoomi says, handing the lotion over to Atsumu so he could do the rest of his own body.

"We have to wait for twenty minutes to be sure it'll be dry," Kiyoomi says.

"That said on the packaging?" Atsumu asks.

Kiyoomi reads the back of the bottle before shaking his head, no. "Says here five is enough, but I don't wanna risk slipping," he explains before shoving the bottle inside a bag they had brought to put clothes and other necessities in.

"Okay, twenty's up," Kiyoomi says, taking off his sunglasses, putting them inside the bag. Atsumu whistles at him, not making an effort to remove the flannel that he had put over his shoulders.

"Come on," he says, nudging Atsumu who was staring at him wordlessly.

Atsumu takes off the flannel, his hand immediately going to the flotation device.

"What, you're in a relationship with a floaty now?" Kiyoomi asks, holding out his hand for Atsumu to take.

"Nah, the cute thing'll go to waste if I don't use it." Kiyoomi shrugs it off as one of his fiance's eccentricities. When they get to the edge of the pool, it takes a moment for Atsumu to realize that the stairs weren't in front of him, in fact, they were at the other side of the pool. He lets go of Kiyoomi's hand, running to the shallow end before sitting down and nestling himself through the floaty.

Kiyoomi sits on the edge of the deep end before plunging into the water. Atsumu stares dumbfounded at the place where Kiyoomi had disappeared to. He lets out a shriek of pure horror as something seizes his waist, pushing him a bit, making him loose his footing on the pool floor.

"Hey, hey, Atsu, it's okay, I'm sorry," Kiyoomi says, doing his best to take the older out of the water while he still had the floaty on. Atsumu, upon realizing who had did it, clung onto the other as he got them out of the water. When they had gotten out of the pool, Kiyoomi makes Atsumu stand for a moment, taking the floaty off through his legs as he refuses to let go of him. He seats them at one of the patio chairs while Atsumu keeps clinging onto Kiyoomi until his heartbeat slowed down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kiyoomi repeats in his ear.

"Ya didn't know," Atsumu says.

"I'm still sorry," he says.

"I know, and I forgive ya."

"Is it okay if I ask what that was about?" Kiyoomi asks.

"Samu and I just had a pretty bad experience with ice at a pond," Atsumu says.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoomi repeats.

"I already said I forgive ya," Atsumu says, laughing lightly.

"But if ye're really sorry, how about wearing yer outfit again tonight and lettin' me punish ya?" Atsumu proposes, whispering into his ear. The shiver that makes its way down Kiyoomi's spine was enough to tell that they will get little sleep that night.

When they both finished, they look at each other, smiling tiredly at one another. They knew this was only the start of their lives, they have yet to talk of children, family, other pets, and career changes, but it was fine, so long as they had each other, so long as their hearts dance to the same beat, they have nothing to worry about. Their love is strong and despite the knowledge that it will be inevitably tested as time goes on, they don't mind because they have each other and nothing will replace that. Today, like many other days before and many more to come, was a new mishap, a new memory and while Atsumu agrees that he doesn't need other memories, he needs these ones in particular.

"I love ya," Atsumu says.

"I love you," Kiyoomi replies. As sleep takes both of them for the night, limbs wrapped around each other, Atsumu's tail around Kiyoomi's waist, their hearts beat and a few more steps are added in their journey to the moon and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was it, to all those that took the time to read this, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, for all those that left their kudos, their comments, i highly appreciate each one. until the next work! (which is possibly another one shot that’s gonna be uploaded within this week lol)


End file.
